Les Goldies
by mugenjoo
Summary: AU Genderbend - Paris, début XXème siècle, dans le milieu des maisons closes. " Entre la place Blanche et la place Pigalle, loin des ailes du Moulin Rouge, il y avait l'une des dernières maisons closes qui n'avait pas sombré dans la folie des cabarets: le Sanctuaire. " (no smut, couple de même sexe mais pas que, quelques tw)
1. Les Goldies - Préambule

.

**Préambule**

Cette fic est parti d'un délire entre amie avec une bonne dose de headcanon et beaucoup d'heure de sommeil en retard. Ca m'amuse encore de présenter la chose en décrivant le processus et de voir la réaction des gens. « _Bonjour, j'ai écris une fanfiction AU sur Saint Seiya genderbend dans le milieu des maisons close à Paris au début 20ème siècle._ » Croyez moi, quand je le dis de vive-voix, la tête des gens en face est priceless.

J'ai mis longtemps avant de me décider à la publier ou non sur un support « public » pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà, l'idée de base ainsi que pas mal d'autre chose ne sont pas uniquement de moi mais le fruit d'une collaboration zélée avec ma partenaire de crime. Sincèrement, sans elle, non seulement cet AU n'aurait jamais vu le jour mais en plus, il n'aurait sans doute jamais pris cet ampleur. C'est sans le moindre doute grâce à ses encouragements que j'ai continué à écrire même quand j'avais l'impression de faire du caca.

La deuxième raison est simplement que Saint Seiya ayant un fandom plutôt vaste et peuplé de puriste assez violent, je n'avais pas envie de voir ce petit bébé descendu en flèche. Je suis assez faible pour ça. Plus je mets de temps dans un travail quelconque et plus j'ai du mal à le partager avec un large public parce que l'idée qu'on le critique de façon gratuite (que ce soit justifié ou non) me hante.

Et pour finir (même si y a plein d'autre raison), je n'avais aussi pas assez confiance dans la qualité de mon écriture pour le publier. J'ai d'ailleurs fait mon possible pour corriger les fautes d'orthographes et les coquilles avant de le mettre ici mais il est fort possible que quelques petites choses soient passées à l'as et je m'en excuse.

Maintenant, entrons dans le vif du sujet.

C'est une fanfiction donc par définition, aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartient à proprement parlé. Ce sont des personnages de la série Saint Seiya et ils appartiennent donc à Masami Kurumada. J'ai pris la base de la série originale sur les arcs majeurs (Sanctuaire-Poseidon-Hades) en me concentrant sur les Gold Saints même s'il y a quelques guest en plus. Sachant qu'il s'agit à la fois d'un genderbend et d'un AU, il n'existe plus grand-chose de la série originale, il faut bien l'admettre même si j'ai pris le soin de faire régulièrement quelques clins d'œil par-ci, par là.

Il est fort possible que ma vision des personnages et de leurs rapports entre eux diffèrent de la votre. L'intégralité de cette fiction est faite selon mes propres headcanons. Ce n'est pas la vérité absolue, ce n'est que MA vision de la chose. Vous avez le droit de ne pas être d'accord et/ou d'avoir un avis différent –ou des ships différents- mais inutile de venir vous plaindre à ma porte que machin et truc ne sont pas follement amoureux l'un de l'autre. Rien ne vous empêche d'écrire votre propre fanfic' dans votre coin.

Je ne donnerai pas réellement de date de publication de chaque nouveau « chapitre » parce que moi et la ponctualité pour ce genre de chose, ca fait quinze (voir plus) mais sachant que j'ai beaucoup d'avance, il y aura une marge avant que je rattrape la partie qui n'est pas encore écrite.

Je pense que je peux conclure ici ce préambule. Merci aux personnes qui auront pris la peine de le lire.

Et, bonne lecture à vous !


	2. Les Goldies - Table des matières

.

**Les Goldies**

**Epoque:** Début du XXème siècle

**Lieu:** Butte Montmartre, Paris, France.

**Synopsis:**

Entre la place Blanche et la place Pigalle, loin des ailes du Moulin Rouge, il y avait l'une des dernières maisons closes qui n'avait pas sombré dans la folie des cabarets: le Sanctuaire.

Les joyaux dansant d'Oller et Zidler ne pourront jamais faire de l'ombre à la richesse d'Apollon, patron du sanctuaire. En plus d'un large choix de filles jolies mais quelconque, il avait une douzaine de filles aussi envoûtantes que différentes dont la compagnie étaient réservés à une clientèle riche et influente. Elles sont l'investissement le plus lucratif d'Apollon.

Son trésor doré. Les Goldies.

**Aide à la compréhension:**

Etant donné qu'il s'agit non seulement d'un AU mais aussi d'un genderbend, je vais vous faire un petit pense-bête pour que vous puissiez vous y retrouver un peu plus facilement –même si la plupart sont évident voir n'ont même pas changé de nom. Cette liste évoluera au fur et à mesure que les chapitres seront publiés pour ne pas vous « _spoiler_ » l'arrivée de certains personnages.

• _LES GOLDIES: _

\- Shion → Shionne  
\- Dohko → Dohka  
\- Saga → Sagane  
\- Kanon → Kanone  
\- Aiolos → Ailione  
\- Aiolia → Ailia (Lia)  
\- Shura → Shua  
\- Deathmask → Death  
\- Aphrodite → Dite  
\- Camus → Camue  
\- Milo → Milow  
\- Mû → Mue  
\- Shaka → Shaka

• _LES AUTRES_

\- Isaac → Isa  
\- Hyoga → Hyoga  
\- Spica → Spica  
\- Leda → Leda

\- Athena → Apollon  
\- Marine → Marin  
\- Shaina → Shane

**Sommaire:**

Ca peut sembler un peu idiot de ma part de faire une partie "sommaire" mais en réalité, cette AU se décompose en plusieurs parties. Afin que vous ne soyez pas trop perdu dans votre lecture, je vais donc vous expliquez comment vous y retrouver plus simplement.

• _PIECES:_

Voici la trame principale de cette histoire. Composée de plusieurs parties/chapitres qui se suivent chronologiquement, c'est le noyau central autour de quoi tout c'est articulé au bout d'un moment. Vous ne pouvez donc pas du tout prendre n'importe quel chapitre au pif et espérer comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Ça reviendrait à prendre un livre, l'ouvrir au milieu et se demander pourquoi Bidule se brosse les dents avec un balai à brosse alors que ca aurait été expliqué un peu plus tôt (mon exemple est cool, je sais).

Chaque partie aura son propre titre mais je le ferais toujours précéder de « Pieces » afin que vous ne soyez pas perdu.

• _LE RESTE :_

Parfois, il m'arrivera de mettre des textes « annexes », hors de la trame principale de Pieces. On peut voir ça comme des bonus. Ce sont de petits textes qui se focaliseront sur un ou deux personnages, expliquant leur rencontre, leur premier contact ou parfois juste un petit bout de leur vie d'avant. Même s'ils ne sont pas indispensables à la compréhension de la trame principale –je pense-, ça reste néanmoins étroitement lié à celle-ci, expliquant les réactions de certains personnages à certaines situations ou simplement dans leur rapport entre eux.

\- _In their Eyes_: Ce sont trois petits textes qui se concentrent sur un personnage en particulier. Avant que Les Goldies ne prennent de tels proportions, ils étaient sensés être l'unique composante d'un petit reccueil d'OS sur chaque Goldies. Razzle Dazzle étant l'exception étant donné qu'il introduit le Sanctuaire et son maitre au lecteur.

\- _Teenage Dream_: Petit retour en arrière dans le temps, on en apprend plus sur comment Spica et Leda se sont rencontré. C'est une petite partie en 4 chapitres.

\- _Lights On_: Vous saurez tout sur la rencontre de Dohka et Shionne ainsi que sur les raisons qui ont fait que Dohka s'est retrouvée à travailler au Sanctuaire. C'est une petite partie en 2 chapitres.

Avouons le, il m'arrivera d'en poster certain en guise « d'amuse-gueule » le temps que je poste un autre chapitre de Pieces.

* * *

**Petit détail pas très utile : **

Chaque titre de parties est un titre de chanson. Parfois c'est simplement parce que c'était la chanson qui passait quand j'écrivais, parfois il y a un rapport avec le texte. Il n'y a pas de règle. Si jamais certain(e)s sont intéressés, je rajoute ici une liste des chansons avec le nom des artistes si jamais vous voulez avoir une petite ambiance musicale !


	3. In their eyes - Razzle Dazzle

.

**Razzle Dazzle**

Au milieu de ces chambres meublées que l'on loue à la journée, à quelques rues du chat noir et autre moulin rouge, il y avait une bâtisse à l'apparence bien trop luxueuse pour Montmartre. Des colonnes jusqu'aux luminaires à la couleur rougeoyante, rares étaient ceux qui ignoraient le nom de cet endroit. Mais ceux qui avaient le privilège d'en passer le seuil l'était encore plus.

Derrière les rideaux qui couvraient les fenêtres, de ravissantes jeunes femmes étaient là pour faire oublier leurs épouses aux hommes venu s'encanailler avec plus jeune ou plus jolie. Guidés par des domestiques masqués –les loups qui gardaient la bergerie comme se plaisait à les appeler le monarque de ce royaume de fantasmes- certains perdaient leur chemin aussi rapidement que leur chemise, quand ce n'était pas leur raison.

Les plus chanceux croisaient parfois la route du maître des lieux. Ce charmant jeune homme à qui l'on aurait offert les saints du Sacré Cœur sans confession et qui régnait pourtant sur le bordel le plus lucratif de la butte. Lui et son air charmeur à qui rien ni personne ne résistait. Certains disaient qu'il pouvait convaincre les parents les plus aimants de lui vendre leur ravissante fille avec un simple sourire. Aristocrate ou homme du peuple, personne ne savait qui était réellement cet homme au charisme d'un roi.

Il arrivait parfois qu'il vous accueille, à l'entrée de sa maison ou du très prisé salon doré. Tombant le haut-de-forme dans une courbette alambiquée, il vous ouvrait le chemin vers les plaisirs coûteux de Paris.

**\- Messieurs, je vous souhaite la bienvenue au Sanctuaire.**

* * *

_Ce n'est pas le premier texte que j'ai écris mais c'est celui qui est le plus propice à servir d'introduction. _

_Mesdames et messieurs, vous venez de rencontrer Apollon, maitre et seigneur du Sanctuaire. Préparez-vous à un voyage en sa compagnie qui vous laissera un gout unique et inoubliable au fond du palet…_


	4. In their eyes - Catfish

.

**Catfish**

L'air était encore moite et chargé d'une odeur de cigare lorsque Dite se décida à rouvrir les yeux, l'estomac noué de reconnaître ce triste décors au luxe illusoire. Appuyant sa main sur le tissu froissé sous elle, elle se redressa d'un mouvement mécanique, semblable à une marionnette sans âme qui se laisser guider par les fils. Elle attrapa un peignoir qui ne la couvrait jusqu'à mi-cuisse que parce qu'elle ne prit pas la peine de hisser l'étoffe légère jusque sur ses épaules. Le pas lent, elle rejoignit le coin de la pièce où se tenait une coiffeuse ornée d'un miroir que l'on ne pouvait que deviner derrière les tenues négligemment jeté par-dessus. Lentement, Dite s'installa, fixant un reflet qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir –un reflet qu'elle ne voulait plus voir- pour finir par simplement poser un sucre sur la cuillère à absinthe qui n'avait pas bougée de sa place habituelle. Ses yeux perdus dans le vague alors qu'elle blanchissait la verte comme elle l'avait toujours vu sa mère le faire, cette simple odeur lui donna l'impression de voyager dans le temps. L'espace d'un bref mais véritable instant. Ses paupières glissèrent doucement alors qu'elle se perdait dans le souvenir d'une époque qui semblait si lointaine…

.

Marchant droite et distinguée aux cotés de sa mère, la petite Dite tenait fièrement l'ombrelle blanche sur son épaule. Les balades aux parcs étaient une chose qu'elle appréciait plus que tout, surtout lorsqu'avec sa mère, leurs pas les menaient jusqu'à la roserai. Dite adorait les roses depuis aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne. Il n'était pas rare qu'elles y passent des heures entières, sa mère pouvant nommer chacune des variétés qui y fleurissait. Cela n'avait en réalité rien de surprenant étant donné que sa famille avait depuis toujours cultivé ces fleurs épineuses. Et pourtant, la sagesse qui coulait de chacun de ses mots ne faisait qu'alimenter un peu plus la passion de sa fille qui allait de rosier en rosier.

Des jours paisibles, simplement agité par un courant d'air printanier qui transportait le parfum des roses.

Dite était l'unique fille d'un couple de nouveaux aristocrates, dit de la « bonne bourgeoisie ». Sa mère tenait la maison et s'occupait de son éducation tandis que son père était le chef d'une entreprise de textile en pleine expansion. Robes, bijoux, fêtes et festins étaient une valse quotidienne qu'ils répétaient encore et encore, entrainés qu'ils étaient dans une routine luxueuse. L'un comme l'autre n'avait pas grandit dans l'opulence de la noblesse, ayant gravis les barreaux de l'échelle sociale à un prix qu'aucun de deux n'évoquait jamais, persuadés d'avoir enfin la vie qu'ils méritaient. La jeune enfant quant à elle n'avait connu rien d'autre que les tenues de taffetas, les bottines à lacets et les nuit chaudes en hiver. Aussi rêvait-elle parfois de la vie de ces gens tout en bas qu'elle voyait depuis sa fenêtre, avec la vision romantique de quelqu'un qui ne côtois la misère que derrière une vitre. De cette femme qui venait chaque jour avec des fleurs fraichement cueillis et qui sentait le printemps même à la fin de l'été. Ou encore de cet homme mystérieux qui partait en voyage dans son auto, sans doute dans un pays lointain et encore inconnu. De ces femmes aux tenues rutilantes que l'ont voit sur les affiches des cabarets qui semble si libres loin des hommes sévères comme son père.

Bien à l'abri dans ces draps brodés, elle n'imaginait même pas que la vie puisse être autre chose qu'un rêve éveillé.

.

Le regard bleu de la jeune femme reprit pied dans la réalité, le sucre ayant complètement fondu pour se mêler à l'absinthe en dessous. D'un geste machinale, elle attrapa la cuillère, remuant un bref instant le mélange avant de le porter à ses lèvres pour l'avaler d'une traite, fermant à nouveau les yeux pour laisser à ses papilles le soin de l'emporter loin de ce miroir. De cette chambre. De ce présent. Juste encore un peu. Parce que même si les rêves ne sont qu'éphémères, ils sont la seule chose qui lui restent.

.

Les jours heureux et fastueux finirent par s'éteindre, lentement comme la mèche d'une bougie qui arrive à sa fin. L'entreprise de son père comme beaucoup d'autres s'effondra, incapable de résisté aux incessantes grèves des ouvriers avides de toujours plus. Et comme une page qui se tourne, les nuits chaudes et les robes s'effacèrent pour laisser place à l'incertitude des jours de pluie et de faim. Sombrant dans le désespoir et l'alcool, sa mère s'accrochait aux ruines de sa vie, se drapant de sa crinoline, ignorant les trous dans ses chausses, les semelles usées de ses bottines. Du haut de ses quatorze ans, Dite avait commencé à découvrir la crasse de ce monde romanesque qui l'avait tant séduite lorsqu'elle mangeait encore à sa faim. Elle s'occupait de vendre les roses dont sa mère retirait chaque épine, maudissant ses origines et ces fleurs qui ne lui apportaient que du malheur. Et pourtant, même avec les mains blessées de cette tradition familiale qu'elle avait du reprendre pour mettre le pain sur la table, elle prenait soin de conserver les apparences, soignant les cheveux de Dite, les vêtements de chacun, dépensant l'argent du repas dans un apparat clinquant pour preuve d'une richesse illusoire quand elle ne noyait pas simplement leur derniers francs dans une bouteille d'absinthe distillée.

Et un jour, cet homme apparut dans ses beaux habits sur le chemin de Dite. Le sourire charmeur, il ôta son haut de forme dans une courbette respectueuse. La demoiselle avait l'habitude d'être courtisée, sa beauté n'en avait laissé que très peu de marbre bien qu'aucun parti n'est réussit à sortir son épingle du lot à ses yeux. Parce qu'elle en voulait plus. Elle ne voulait pas d'un banquier rigide, d'un architecte sans humour. Non, ce dont elle rêvait, aujourd'hui encore, c'était d'un homme qui bousculerait sa vie, qui l'emmènerait loin et la sauverait de la prison de l'ennui. Alors cet homme pouvait bien lui faire la plus grande des révérences, le plus beau des sourires, aucune illusion ne serait à la hauteur de la vision idyllique que la jeune fille avait de son avenir.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas de ses parents qui courraient après le passé, refusant le présent et niant l'avenir. L'homme n'eut qu'un mot à dire, qu'un chiffre à griffonner sur un papier qui leur aurait coûté une semaine de vivres.

Même le plus doux des miels n'étaient pas suffisants pour enrober cette trahison. Les yeux devenu vitreux d'alcool de sa mère brillèrent nouveau de l'espoir de sa vie de bourgeoise qui renaissait alors qu'elle vendait sa plus précieuse rose à ce beau parleur de Montmartre. Une poignée de francs contre la liberté de l'enfant qu'elle avait vu grandir. Ce fut ce jour là que Dite compris que les roses n'étaient rien face aux pierres et parures aux yeux de sa mère. Rien de plus qu'un héritage crasseux qui lui abimait les mains et l'usait. Quelque chose qu'elle regardait de loin au détour d'une promenade dans un parc. Un détail superflu dont elle pourrait se passer, drapée de soie.

.

La jeune femme rouvrit doucement les yeux avant d'attraper le tissu qui voilait le miroir devant elle. Sous ses traits fins, la lassitude et les larmes silencieuses avaient ruinée le charbon qui soulignait de noir le bleu de son regard. La poudre de riz était restée quelque part sur les draps en bataille du lit d'où elle s'était levée un peu plus tôt. Son reflet ne lui renvoyait que l'image d'un espoir mort, une fleur aux rêves fanés. Il n'y avait personne pour l'emmener loin et la sauver de sa prison.

Ses doigts se glissèrent jusqu'au poudrier, attrapant la houppette pour déposer la fine couche de blanc sur sa peau déjà claire, étouffant dans un nuage les traces d'un souvenir douloureux. Du charbon, un peu de rouge, ou peut être beaucoup. Une bruine de cette eau parfumée pour effacer cette odeur de cigare qui s'accrochait à sa peau comme les marques de leurs mains cachées sous les dentelles de sa tenue.

Des bruits de pas derrière la porte passent sans s'arrêter. Il faut croire qu'elle allait pouvoir taquiner la fée verte encore un peu, sombré un peu plus dans un souvenir parfumé à la rose. Partir loin, loin d'ici. Si seulement elle pouvait ne plus jamais revenir…

.

* * *

_J'avais oublié à quel point la mise en page (inexistante) de ffnet me rendait folle... _

_Quoiqu'il en soit, voici le second texte. Et non, ce n'est toujours pas Pieces mais je vous rassure, le début de la trame principale arrive bientôt. _

_Ce texte est le tout premier que j'ai écris pour cet AU. A l'origine, ce ne devait être que de petits textes de cet acabit sur chacune des Goldies. Un petit quelque chose sans prétention. Et puis j'ai finis, comme souvent, par digressé légèrement et je me retrouve avec un AU bien plus chargé que prévu. _

_Toujours est-il que voici un aperçu de la jeune Dite et de la façon dont elle s'est retrouvé au Sanctuaire._


	5. In their eyes - No Angels

.

**No Angels**

La porte du salon doré s'ouvrit dans un tintement de clochette, laissant entrer un homme accompagné du maitre du sanctuaire. Les chuchotements et les discussions cessèrent un bref instant parmi les trésors présents alors que le regard de l'habitué semblait chercher quelque chose. Avant même qu'il n'est pu faire le moindre choix, le bruit d'un talon claqua sur le sol, faisant sursauter certaines filles.

**\- Tiens donc, un visage familier. **

Un mince sourire se posa un bref instant sur le visage d'Apollon avant qu'il ne laisse son obligé au soin des goldies, ou plutôt de celle qui s'était manifesté la première, attirant l'attention du gentilhomme en haut-de-forme. Le long tube laqué du fume-cigarette quittant ses lèvres, la jeune femme passa derrière lui avec une démarche féline avant de lui faire face en remontant son nœud papillon d'un air amusé.

**\- Je serais extrêmement vexée d'être ignorer une nouvelle fois, mylord. **

Le regard de l'homme glissa sur le coté, comme s'il avait besoin de réfléchir à la question. Kanone se retint de lever les yeux aux ciels devant le semblant de contenance que le porc en costume tentait d'afficher. Il ne trompait personne ici, et surement pas la personne qui se trouvait devant lui. Lui et ses vices auxquels il ne pouvait se laisser aller qu'entre les quatre murs silencieux de ce bordel. Même si sa situation au Sanctuaire n'avait jamais été un vrai problème aux yeux de Kanone, ce genre de type en revanche, l'était bien plus. Elle se souvenait encore des premiers temps, des abrutis qui avaient finit avec une cigarette écrasée sur la main qui aurait approché sa gorge d'un peu trop près, habitude qu'elle avait finit par perdre assez rapidement, bon gré mal gré après qu'Apollon est accepté d'instauré quelques règles pour ses « _précieux trésors_ ».

Kanone détestait ce surnom mais il était toujours préférable d'être un objet précieux dans une cage qu'un détritus au fond d'une ruelle sordide. C'était ça la clé pour supporter cette vie. « _Ca pourrait être pire_ ». Ca et un verre de gin pour faire passer l'amertume des mauvais jours. Des jours comme celui qui se profilait. Mais il valait sans doute que ce verre soit pour elle que pour Dite que la simple apparition du bonhomme avait réussit à faire dessaouler dans une crispation suffisamment explicite.

Alors que le regard du client commençait à dévier de ses courbes vers l'objet de son hésitation, l'index de Kanone glissa le long de sa mâchoire pour capter son regard de ses yeux bleus.

**\- Ne me fait donc pas tant attendre**, murmura-t-elle dans un ronronnement, son ongle laissant une légère trace rougie sur son menton en le quittant.

L'homme se racla la gorge, ravalant bien piètrement un air gourmant alors qu'il ajustait son col visiblement un peu trop serré sur l'instant. Finalement, il se décida et finit par céder à la charmante créature devant lui. Jetant sa cigarette dans un des vases de la pièce, Kanone envoya l'accessoire sur lequel son bâtonnet de tabac trônait quelques secondes auparavant, à l'ancienne aristo en passant à coté d'elle.

**\- Rend toi donc utile et garde moi ça, princesse. **

Le bruit de ses talons finit par s'étouffer derrière une porte et les murmures reprirent presque tous dans le petit salon, comme si l'atmosphère s'était allégée au départ de l'homme avec Kanone. Au moins, il payait bien, c'était ce qu'il fallait se dire dans le fond…

.

* * *

_Toujours pas de Pieces mais voici l'entrée en lice de Kanone. _

_Patience est mère de Vertu, le prochain up' sera le début de la fin... enfin, de Pieces du moins. _

_(j'ai fais mon possible pour relire, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de faute qui sont passé à l'as...)_


	6. Pieces - Say Something

.

– **Pieces – **

_**Say Something**_

Au milieu de sa chambre drapée de pourpre et entourée de babiole, Kanone s'était contentée de glisser sur ses épaules l'une des robes de chambres satinée hors de prix qui avait été négligemment accroché à la tête du lit qu'elle n'avait pas quitté. Son regard passa sans s'attarder sur les quelques marques sur sa peau, ecchymoses passagères qui ne restaient jamais bien longtemps, simple vestige d'une poigne un peu trop fougueuse, d'une main trop avide, d'un client trop pressé. Attrapant la manche entre ses doigts pour couvrir les traces vaguement violacée, elle finit par glisser une main dans ses cheveux, geste machinal qui ne faisait que trahir une nervosité grandissante. Si le problème n'avait été qu'une journée désagréable, ca n'aurait qu'une goutte d'eau dans un océan d'indifférence, comme à son habitude dans cette maison. Elle avait toujours ce masque d'assurance et de détachement qui lui collait parfaitement aux traits de son visage comme une seconde peau. Mais les mauvais jours s'enchaînaient en ce moment, au point de s'étirer pour devenir des semaines entières qui n'étaient faites que de ça. De mauvais jours.

.

Les caprices d'Apollon qui devenaient de plus en plus précis, comme l'étau d'une obsession qui se resserrait de plus en plus étroitement sur son aînée et Camues, cette petite chose fragile qui ne semblait pourtant n'avait de cesse de s'inquiéter pour autrui. Les discours romantiques de Sagane dont l'aveuglement semblait empiré à mesure que le temps passait, comme pour sur-compenser la noirceur de plus en plus dense de leur situation. Alors, quand elle ne s'obstinait pas à jouer les maîtresses d'école, elle s'improvisait conteuse d'histoire. Prêchant un monde merveilleux au dehors, une vie pleine de rêves et d'avenirs radieux. Pour les plus jeunes, ces belles paroles étaient sans doute un réconfort mais aux yeux de Kanone, ces mensonges avaient un goût amer qui lui donnait la nausée. Et elle n'était pas la seule…

Quelques jours plus tôt, alors que Sagane était encore entrain d'enjoliver la réalité d'un rêve illusoire, un bruit de verre brisé avait finit par la couper dans son élan. Sans prêter attention aux morceaux de cristal qui avait heurté le mur, les personnes présentes s'étaient tournées vers Dite qui foudroyait littéralement du regard l'idiote qui avait enfin arrêté de parler.

**\- T'en as pas marre de raconter tes conneries à longueur de journée ?!**

Un silence plutôt lourd était alors tombé dans la pièce, entrecoupé de la respiration tremblante de celle qui avait mis un terme aux bavardages insupportables de la sainte de ce bordel. Il était clair pour tout le monde qu'elle avait dansé une fois de trop avec le démon vert. Se redressant d'un mouvement incertain, elle semblait sur le point de basculer à chaque geste, alors qu'elle ravalait des larmes de colère, trop inquiète de finir par s'effondrer. Personne n'osa dire le moindre mot, même Isa qui avait tendance à parler beaucoup trop, restait silencieuse. Après un mince rire clairement nerveux, Dite ramena ses cheveux en arrière dans un geste maladroit et désordonné avant de reprendre d'un ton presque trop calme.

**\- Tu sais quoi ? Les niaises dans ton genre, elles rendraient service au monde si elles la fermaient. Qu'est-ce que tu connais du monde en fait ? Tu penses que parce que tu y crois, tout va bien se passer dans le meilleur des mondes ? Ding dong, grande nouvelle ! On y gagnerait toutes à se balancer par la fenêtre tout de suite avec des gens comme toi. Alors tu la fermes, Sagane. Tu fermes ta gueule et tu écartes les cuisses. C'est tout ce qu'on te demande.**

Loupant en partie un autre verre, elle se versa une rasade d'alcool vert, le regard vide et plutôt froid, avant de le vider d'une traite.

**\- Enfin, pour toi, ca devrait pas être trop dure, madame la chouchoutte du patron…**

Reversant à nouveau une bonne dose dans sa coupe, elle se tourna à nouveau vers Sagane qui subissait en silence. Parce qu'une partie d'elle savait qu'elle méritait ces reproches, même si elle n'était pas directement responsable de cette situation. Même si elle aurait tout donné pour ne pas avoir le droit à ce traitement spécial. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était donner un peu d'espoir à ces filles, leur faire croire en avenir meilleur que leur présent. Pour qu'elles ne s'éteignent pas. Pour qu'elles ne se noient pas comme Dite était entrain de le faire, chancelante avec son verre d'absinthe à la main.

**\- Ah, c'est clair que t'as encore d'la place pour l'espoir toi, miss la favorite. Tu ne récoltes pas les clients dégueulasses ou pires. Désolée mais si tu veux parler d'espoir, t'as qu'à en causer avec Camues. Entre privilégiées, vous devez avoir touuuuut le temps qu'il faut pour papoter dans le pieu d'Apollon. J'me tromp- Hey !**

Kanone avait finit par se lever pour, éloigner la bouteille dans un premier temps et ensuite, prendre le verre de la main de Dite. Dans un geste brusque pour récupérer son bien, la plus jeune manqua de s'écrouler, basculant simplement sur la méridienne à proximité. Sa colère se tourna presque immédiatement vers celle qui l'empêchait d'oublier. De se noyer juste un peu plus, juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle continue de déverser ce trop plein de … tout. Maintenant que la digue avait rompu, il était impossible de l'arrêter, pas avant que la source ne se soit tarit.

**\- Quand on tient pas l'alcool, on s'abstient princesse…**, finit par simplement dire Kanone.

Elle était très bien placée pour savoir à quel point les discours de sa sœur pouvaient être horripilants. De voir Sagane s'obstiner à croire en des jours meilleurs, faire preuve d'un optimisme maladif alors qu'elles étaient presque entrain de mourir de faim lorsque leur mère était partit, cela avait toujours été un des grands sujets de dispute pour les jumelles, qui n'avaient clairement que leur gênes en commun. Et pourtant, elle était intervenue. Non pas pour Sagane, -enfin, pas uniquement- mais aussi pour éviter que les choses s'enveniment. Car à l'instant où Dite avait commencé à inclure Camues dans sa litanie, une blondinette s'était levée comme si elle avait été montée sur ressort, retenue de justesse par la rouquine afin d'éviter un esclandre. Et c'était bien elle qui avait eu raison. Si jamais Apollon arrivait au milieu d'une dispute qui aurait dégénéré, il était certain que les problèmes n'auraient été qu'en s'aggravant.

**\- Rends moi ça Kanone ! Si t'as quelque chose à dire alors dis le ! Quoi, c'est parce que je parle d'écarter les cuisses que t'intervient ? On a affaire à une experte là en même temps. Ouvrez toute grands vos oreilles, la grande Kanone va nous expliquer comment être une vrai salope qui aime sa situation.**

**\- T'es saoule, Dite. **

**\- Aller quoi, Kanone. Tu dois te faire plus de clients à toi toute seule que nous toute réunis. Ca va, t'es bien installé dans ta chambre au milieu de ta soie et de tes beaux bijoux ? C'est clair que toi, tu dois pas avoir envie de te barrer hein.**

Et l'adepte de la fée verte avait continué comme ça jusqu'à l'épuisement, concentrant toute sa colère sur Kanone qui ne cillait pas à la moindre de ses remarques et qui avait finit par la reconduire dans sa chambre une fois qu'elle fut calmée.

C'était assez étrange, cette relation qu'il y avait entre elles deux. Aucunes des deux n'avait semblé apprécier l'autre de prime abord et d'ailleurs, la première impression qu'avait eu Kanone de la jeune fille avait été assez radicale. Agacée par ses grands airs, l'appelant princesse avec toute le cynisme que pouvait revêtir ce surnom dans un tel endroit, elle avait finit par voir qu'elle lui ressemblait peut-être bien plus qu'on aurait pu le penser. Contrairement à Sagane et certaines autres filles, elles savaient qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux là dehors, que la vie n'avait rien de mieux à apporter mais sans doute bien pire à infliger. Alors elle s'était retrouvé à s'occuper d'elle lorsque les premiers abus d'alcool l'avaient rendu malade. Sans rien admettre. Remarquant les clients qu'elle pouvait redouter pour les attirer dans sa couche, aussi répugnant soit-ils. Sans rien montrer.

.

_« La grande Kanone va nous expliquer comment être une vrai salope. »_

D'un geste brutal, l'ensemble des babioles et la lampe de chevet s'étaient retrouvés sur le sol dans un bruit sourd de casse.

Tous ces petits détails. Les marques. Les mots. L'odeur de ces types. Les reproches. Elle faisait son possible chaque jour pour garder la maîtrise. La maîtrise d'elle-même. La maîtrise qu'elle avait sur les choses. Mais plus le temps avançait, plus les discours de Sagane se faisait absurdes, plus Dite sombrait un peu plus en se rapprochant du fond de la bouteille, et plus elle sentait qu'elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler quoique se soit.

Alors que le bourdonnement de ses pensées était littéralement entrain de la submerger, une série de petit coup en rythme retentirent contre la porte, la tirant de ses pensées de façon assez brutale alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qui s'apprêtait à entrer. Et à cet instant, c'était la dernière personne qu'elle avait envie de voir. Ce dernier élément hors de contrôle qui gravitait autour d'elle. Mais avant qu'elle n'est eu le temps de dire quoique se soit pour empêcher l'intrus d'envahir la pièce, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec la mine presque trop souriante d'Isa.

**\- Je me suis dis que tu devais être triste toute seule alooooors… me voilà !**

C'était presque douloureux de voir l'énergie et la joie de vivre de cette fille pour Kanone. Un peu comme regarder une lumière directement pendant trop longtemps. Mais peu importe ce qu'elle avait pu dire ou faire jusqu'à maintenant, Isa était toujours revenue à la charge de plus belle. La faisant peu à peu céder à force d'obstination, se faisant une place bien à elle dans son décor. Un élément bruyant et agaçant mais qui devient petit à petit indispensable. Et ça, Kanone ne savait pas comment le gérer.

S'occuper des gens à moitié sans en donner l'impression, voilà ce qu'elle faisait. Elle s'était toujours occupée de Sagane et sa naïveté sans limite. Elle gardait un œil sur les plus fragiles des Goldies, de loin. Mais jusqu'à l'arrivée envahissante d'Isa, elle n'avait jamais eu à penser à la façon de réagir face à quelqu'un qui cherchait à s'occuper d'elle. Alors qu'elle s'était mise en marge du reste du groupe, même de sa sœur, la petite pile électrique avait débarqué en sautant à pied joint dans cette zone de sécurité qu'il y avait entre elle et le monde. Cet espace qui lui évitait d'avoir à réfléchir à comment se lier avec d'autres personnes.

Accroupie devant la table de chevet, Isa observait les restes des objets qui avaient rejoint le sol quelques instants plus tôt.

**\- Je sais bien qu'elle n'était pas terrible cette lampe, mais quand même**, commenta-t-elle en essayant de voir s'il y avait quelques choses à sauver au milieu des débris.

Cela aurait du être une journée normal. Juste un mauvais jour dans une semaine normale. Mais c'était le détail de trop. La petite goutte qui fait déborder un océan trop plein.

Les marques. Les mots. L'odeur. Les reproches. … Isa.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici…**

**\- Hein ? Je te l'ai dis, je suis venue parce que tu…**

**\- Je suis très bien toute seule !**

La main de Kanone s'était serrée sur le drap encore moite au moment où sa voix avait claquée dans l'air, coupant la phrase de la plus jeune qui la regardait à présent, interdite. Se relevant doucement, elle commença de s'approcher, cherchant à comprendre. Tordant le tissu entre ses doigts, l'autre main de la plus âgée frappa du revers celle d'Isa qui approchait.

**\- Tu es sourde ou quoi ?! Pourquoi tu n'écoutes jamais ! Pourquoi tu es là ?!**

**\- Mais je…**

**\- Mais bordel ! Je dois dire quoi ?! Faire quoi pour que tu arrêtes ?! J'arrive pas à comprendre ! C'est quoi ton problème ! Pourquoi tu t'obstines autant pour moi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi !**

_« Si t'as quelque chose à dire alors dis le ! »_

Les oreilles bourdonnant encore alors qu'elle fixait les jointures blanchies de ses doigts tant elle se crispait sur les draps, elle entendit à peine la réponse de la jeune fille. Mais, malgré le fait que les mots discrets lui soit parvenus, Kanone ne semblait pas les avoir écouté, presque essoufflée de cet éclat soudain. Comme si quelque chose avait finit par lâcher. Ses bras avaient finit par trembler alors que le silence était complètement retombé dans la pièce, seule sa respiration lourde s'élevant avec difficulté.

**\- J'en peux plus... Qu'est-ce que je suis sensée faire. Dis le moi.**

Kanone finit par relever le regard face à l'absence de réponse pour constater que la pièce était à nouveau vide. Se souvenant comme un écho lointain de ces mots qu'elle avait entendu sans vraiment les écouter, elle fixait la porte.

_**« Oh. D'accord, je te laisse tranquille… Je t'embêterai plus. Pardon. »**_

Restant en silence à regarder la porte pendant quelques minutes, elle finit par attraper la flasque de Gin qui traînait dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet pour en vider un bonne partie avant de se laisser tomber dans sa literie luxueuse et glaciale. Elle voulait juste oublier aujourd'hui.

Ils s'enchaînaient en ce moment, au point de devenir des semaines entières qui n'étaient faites que de ça. De mauvais jours.

Et elle en avait assez.

.

* * *

_Le voici enfin. Le premier chapitre de Pieces. _

_Et avec celui-ci, voici la dernière note de bas de page "hors sujet" que je ferais. Je pense que tout le monde est maintenant correctement familiarisé avec ma façon d'organiser les choses. Il est possible que j'insère par la suite quelques "extras" avec des explications supplémentaires qui n'auront rien d'indispensables pour ceux qui ne sont pas intéressés par les petits détails sur cet univers. _

_Je vous abandonne donc ici et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. _

_A bientôt pour la suite!_


	7. Pieces - Chandelier

.

– **Pieces – **

_**Chandelier**_

**\- Quelqu'un a vu Kanone aujourd'hui ?**

N'obtenant pas la moindre réponse si ce n'est un marmonnement inintelligible de la part de Dite avant qu'elle n'avale le fond de son verre, Sagane soupira avant de se diriger vers la suite que Kanone occupait. En règle générale, Kanone était l'une des premières à être dans le salon doré où les clients arrivaient, qu'ils aient fait leur choix ou non. Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas daigné se montrer depuis le dernier client qu'elle avait eu la veille. Bien qu'elle sache parfaitement que sa cadette avait une sainte horreur de la voir débarquer dans ses appartements, l'inquiétude de la jeune femme était un peu plus grande que l'appréhension de faire face à la réaction de sa sœur.

Après une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage, elle donna trois petits coups contre la porte avant de l'ouvrir doucement. La pièce était plongée dans la lumière rougeoyante de la fin du jour et le vrombissement de la butte qui commençait de s'éveiller y résonnait. Kanone était appuyée sur le bord de la fenêtre, assise sur la méridienne drapée de pourpre qui était placé juste en dessous, et n'avait pas daigné tourner la tête vers la personne qui venait d'entrée. Juste à coté d'elle, les derniers rayons du soleil se réfléchissaient dans l'alcool transparent qui remplissait tout juste son contenant de cristal à coté duquel se trouvait un verre encore à moitié remplis. Après un bref instant d'hésitation, Sagane se glissa dans la suite en refermant la porte derrière elle.

A chaque fois qu'elle mettait les pieds dans cette pièce, Sagane ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine fascination mais aussi un profond malaise. Kanone était sans doute la fille dont les quartiers étaient les plus luxueux. Le linge de maison revêtait les couleurs chaudes de la soie qui avait été importé directement d'inde. Dans un coin, les robes de nuits et autre tenues dépassaient en partie d'un paravent finement sculpté dans un bois qui, quoiqu'il puisse être, donnait par sa simple présence une impression de richesse. Il y avait des lumières, des miroirs, des meubles fins qui auraient sans doute eu leur place dans les plus belles maisons de la capitale. Des bouteilles de cristal étaient disposées sur une commode, toutes remplis à différent niveaux de spiritueux de couleurs et parfums variés. Si on ignorait l'endroit où elle se trouvait, Kanone aurait pu passer pour un membre éminent de la noblesse parisienne avec toutes ces possessions. Mais sa sœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal en voyant tous ces bijoux et accessoires clinquant, ces vêtements distingués parce qu'elle savait ce qu'il lui avait fallut faire pour obtenir tout ça. Qu'il s'agisse de présents de clients charmés ou de la façon dont Apollon avait jugé bon d'utiliser un trop plein d'argent qu'elle aurait gagné, chaque objets présents dans cette pièce semblaient rappeler pourquoi les draps étaient sans cesse froissés, pourquoi le lit n'était pour ainsi dire jamais refais.

Face au silence de cette visite impromptue, Kanone finit par se redresser légèrement pour tourner la tête vers sa jumelle, son air fatigué se fronçant dans une mimique contrariée assez rapidement.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Sagane ?**

**\- Personne ne t'a vu depuis hier alors je m'inquiétais. J'ai pensé que…**

**\- Rends service à tout le monde et arrête de penser**, coupa la cadette en vidant son verre.** Tu es une vraie plaie quand tu réfléchis.**

**\- Kanone… Tu devrais t'arrêter là pour le gin.**

**\- Et pourquoi ? Les corbeaux**_¹_** sont de bien meilleure compagnie. **

A ces simples mots, elle remplit à nouveau son verre sans y toucher pour autant, comme pour mettre un terme à une discussion qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'avoir avec Sagane. Cette dernière resta silencieuse quelques instants, comme perdue. Même si il lui était déjà arrivé de s'inquiéter pour Kanone, ca avait toujours été parce qu'elle avait été la tête brulée du duo. Débrouillarde et sans peur, elle avait été sans doute celle des deux à s'adapter le plus rapidement à la vie sans leur mère. Lorsqu'elles n'avaient plus de quoi manger, elle arrivait toujours à se procurer ce qu'il fallait, peu importait les moyens, arborant cet air fier et supérieur. Et même si elle était toujours la première à lui faire la morale, Sagane avait toujours eu une certaine tendance à dépendre de ce trait de caractère chez sa cadette.

Mais l'inquiétude qu'elle avait à présent était complètement différente et elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle était sensée faire.

**\- Ecoute Kanone**, finit-elle par reprendre, **tu devrais vraiment…**

**\- Mais la ferme ! **

Sans même avoir pu finir sa phrase, Sagane s'était retrouvé trempée du contenu du verre qui avait littéralement explosé contre le mur juste à coté d'elle. De l'autre coté de la pièce, Kanone respirait plus rapidement, tentant de contrôler sa colère. Même si l'alcool n'améliorait pas sa patience, ce n'était pas lui qui parlait comme il pouvait le faire avec Dite, vacillante et aveuglée par la fée verte qu'elle était bien trop souvent. Elle était lucide et le ton maternel de sa sœur la mettait tout simplement hors d'elle.

**\- Je n'en veux pas de tes conseils ! Ni de tes idées brillantes ! Tu te rappelles à cause de qui on se retrouve ici ? Est-ce que tu te souviens qui a été assez stupide pour croire en ce type ! Toi et ton rêve de lendemain meilleurs ! Réveilles toi Sagane ! Le monde, c'est ça ! C'est un bordel remplis de porc et dirigé par un connard qui obtient toujours ce qu'il veut ! **

**\- Kanone, je… je suis désolée.**

**\- Je n'en veux pas de tes excuses… Sors d'ici.**

**\- Mais…**

**\- Sors d'ici ou c'est la bouteille que je lance la prochaine fois ! **

Ne doutant pas le moins du monde qu'elle en était capable, Sagane quitta la pièce sans un autre mot mais resta appuyée contre la porte pendant quelques instants, la tête basse. Cela faisait maintenant presque cinq ans qu'elles faisaient l'une et l'autre partie des joyaux du Sanctuaire, et même s'il ne s'était pas passé un jour dans qu'elle ne s'en veuille d'être à l'origine de leur situation actuelle, jamais sa cadette ne le lui avait reproché jusqu'à maintenant.

Ravalant avec difficulté une montée de larme, la jeune femme se saisit en sentant une main sur sa joue, relevant les yeux pour croiser ceux d'Apollon. Son estomac se noua si douloureusement en même temps que sa gorge, que l'eau qui avait brouillée sa vue se dissipa presque instantanément. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Cette facilité qu'avait cet homme à déplacer ses chaussures cirées sur le parquet sans le moindre bruit était terrifiante.

**\- Et bien, que t'arrive-t-il ? Une autre dispute avec cette chère Kanone ?**

Le miel de ses paroles ne trompait plus la jeune femme depuis longtemps. La fausse inquiétude et cet odieux sourire placide. Il cherchait à savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière la porte dans le dos de l'une de ses favorites et, comme l'autre jumelle l'avait dit, il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait. La voix de Sagane mis quelques secondes à réussir à passer ses lèvres, légèrement tremblante malgré toute l'assurance qu'elle tentait d'avoir.

**\- Non mais je crains qu'elle soit souffrante. Peut-être qu'une journée de repos pourrait…**

**\- Shhh**, interrompit le chef de maison en posant son index sur les lèvres de Sagane qui en oublia de respirer. **N'en dis pas plus. Après tout, rien n'est plus important que la santé. **

Durant un bref, très bref instant, un sentiment de soulagement s'empara d'elle, le nœud dans son ventre se desserrant. Mais alors qu'elle allait prendre congé pour rejoindre le salon doré où les autres filles se trouvaient, Apollon laissa un petit soupire drapé d'une tristesse jouée.

**\- Maintenant que j'y pense, ce petit jour de repos risque de me poser quelques soucis. Et tu sais à quel point je n'aime pas être soucieux.**

Inconsciemment, Sagane recula très légèrement, son dos cognant contre la porte. L'homme esquissa un mince sourire, sa main glissa du cou jusqu'à l'épaule de la jeune femme alors qu'il se rapprochait de son oreille. La main de la sœur ainée se serra derrière elle tandis qu'elle détournait le regard, cette odeur d'eau de Cologne qu'elle avait finit par détester l'envahissant comme le pire des poisons. Mais le plus insoutenable restait le ton de sa voix. Assuré, amusé… victorieux.

**\- Mais je suis sûr que tu me feras oublier ces petits tracas… n'est-ce pas, ma chère Sagane.**

Elle ne savait pas si le monde était un bordel, ni même si tous les hommes étaient des porcs. Mais une chose était sûre.

Cet homme là obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait.

.

* * *

_¹ : « Six Ravens » est une marque anglaise de Dry Gin. Kanone y fait donc référence en parlant « des corbeaux »._


	8. In their eyes - Fellow Feelings

.

**Fellow Feeling**

Il y avait quelques jours de cela, Shane et Marin, les deux domestiques masqués du Sanctuaire chargés des Goldies, étaient arrivés dans le salon dorée chacun accompagnés d'une nouvelle jeune fille. Dans un coin du salon, Dite n'avait même pas pris la peine de retenir un profond soupir d'exaspération suivit d'une « **encore ?** » alors que le reste des filles présentes restaient silencieuses. Bien qu'il soit assez rare qu'il y ait de nouvelles arrivantes parmi elles, c'était la deuxième fois cette année que d'Apollon leur imposait deux filles de plus. Même si les dernières en date, Spica et Leda, étaient d'un tout autre genre.

**\- Voici deux nouvelles filles qui resteront désormais avec vous. Apollon compte sur l'une de vous pour les prendre avec elle afin de leur apprendre les règles. **

En règle générale, les plus anciennes s'occupaient des plus jeunes afin de les aider à s'intégrer. De cette façon, Shionne avait pris Mue et Milow sous son aile lors de leur arrivée, et de la même façon Kanone et Sagane avait été en charge du duo précédent, bien que ca n'est pas été réellement utile. Malheureusement, lorsque les deux jeunes filles étaient arrivées, aucunes des plus anciennes n'étaient présentes, déjà occupées par des clients ou les caprices du patron. Le silence avait soudain été brisé par une voix discrète mais assurée.

**\- Apollon ne verra sans doute aucune objection à ce que je m'occupe d'elles. **

L'ensemble des filles présentes s'était alors tourner vers Camues qui s'était levé. Personne n'avait vu ça venir, pas même Milow qui en gardait la bouche ouverte de surprise. Inclinant brièvement la tête en signe d'approbation, les deux loups quittèrent le salon en laissant les deux nouvelles au soin de la rouquine.

Contre toute attente, les deux demoiselles s'intégrèrent plutôt rapidement malgré le caractère effacé de leur protectrice. Hyoga était une jeune femme relativement calme dont le caractère s'accordait assez facilement avec celui de son aîné, même si elle n'était pas aussi impassible. L'autre jeune fille était une toute autre paire de manche. Bruyante, énergique, Isa avait rapidement réussis à se faire envoyer paitre par Dite qui la trouvait bien trop envahissante et avait tissé une sorte d'étrange complicité avec Leda mais surtout Spica dont la poitrine semblait être un objet de fascination pour la benjamine.

Durant les premiers jours, les deux jeunes filles étaient principalement restées dans leur appartements le temps de s'habituer à l'endroit, ne passant que de rare moment dans le salon en compagnie des autres filles, n'ayant pas eu le temps de croisé le chemin de tout le monde. Hyoga avait décidé de remercier Camues de sa bienveillance à leur égard en prenant le rôle de fille de chambre, l'aidant dans son quotidien et à se préparer quand elle en avait besoin. De son coté, Isa était d'avantage curieuse de ce qui pouvait se trouver en dehors de cette pièce où on lui demandait de rester.

C'est donc sans surprise que les Goldies la virent un jour débarquer seule dans le salon, dans un « **oooh** » qui laissait deviner qu'elle avait du arriver ici complètement par hasard. Des bruits de talons s'arrêtèrent juste derrière elle avant qu'une personne ne pousse un profond soupire de lassitude.

**\- J'imagine que tu es celle dont Dite n'arrête pas de se plaindre. **

Les joues gonflées de contrariété, Isa fit volte face pour répondre à cette accusation parfaitement fondée mais s'arrêta net lorsque son regard croisa celui de Kanone qui semblait attendre qu'elle daigne se pousser de l'entrée. Après un léger instant de flottement, la demoiselle se reprit, plantant l'un de ses poings sur sa hanche avant de pointer un index accusateur, le rose aux joues.

**\- J-je… j'ai un nom ! Je m'appelle Isa !**

Kanone haussa un sourcil avant d'esquisser un mince sourire en coin. Se penchant légèrement vers Isa, elle se rapprocha tant et si bien que leur nez finirent par se frôler sans qu'elle n'ait lâché un seul instant l'unique œil visible de la petite nouvelle, l'autre étant voilé derrière une mèche de cheveux.

**\- Si tu le dis, fillette. **

**\- Kanone, ca suffit**, gronda Sagane un peu loin dans le salon. **Ne l'embête pas alors qu'elle vient juste d'arriver.**

**\- Ca va, Sainte-Sagane, je la laisse tranquille**, soupira la jumelle en levant les mains pour montrer qu'elle ne ferait rien de plus avant de passer à coté d'Isa.

Restant bloquée quelques instants, le visage rougie jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, elle risqua un petit regard vers Kanone qui s'éloignait au rythme du claquement de ses talons sur le sol. Cette dernière passa à coté de Dite qui se noyait comme à son habitude dans un verre d'absinthe, attrapant ce dernier pour le vider avant de s'éloigner avec la bouteille alors qu'elle décrétait qu'elle avait suffisamment bu pour le moment. Cette assurance à chacun de ses pas, dans chacun de ses gestes. La benjamine resta à l'entrée du salon à la regarder sans avoir bouger, remarquant à peine Leda et Spica qui s'étaient placées chacune d'un coté en suivant son regard.

**\- Méfie toi, elle a écrasé pas mal de gens avec ces talons là**, glissa Leda sur le ton de la confidence.

**\- Et en plus, il parait qu'elle a autant de client à elle seul que toutes les Goldies réunies**, ajouta Spica.

Secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, Isa poussa légèrement Spica avec une moue boudeuse pour qu'elle arrête de se moquer, risquant à nouveau un regard en coin vers Kanone qui était s'était installée sur un petit divan tandis que sa jumelle lui faisait la morale.

**\- Pff, n'importe quoi. **

**\- On sait de quoi on parle tu sais**, se défendit Spica en ébouriffant les cheveux d'Isa juste pour l'ennuyer.

**\- Après tout, c'est elle qui s'est occupée de nous à notre arrivée, avec sa sœur**, continua Leda en s'appuyant sur le sommet de la tête de la demi-portion.

N'écoutant qu'à moitié ce que pouvait lui dire la paire, Isa se saisit légèrement lorsque son regard croisa à nouveau celui de Kanone et finit par ne rien trouver de mieux à faire que de lui tirer la langue avant de regarder ailleurs, l'autre se contentant de lever les yeux au ciel. Se faisant à nouveau taquiner sur la teinte rouge de ses joues, Isa finit par sauter littéralement sur Spica, enfouissant son visage dans sa poitrine comme elle l'aurait fait avec un coussin moelleux. Et après un silence de sa part accompagné de légers rires et de remarques de la part des deux inséparables, elle finit par simplement reprendre la parole en marmonnant sans regarder vers son interlocutrice.

**\- Eh, Spica… Tu sais si elle a une fille de chambre… ?**


	9. Pieces - The Walk

.

– **Pieces – **

_**The Walk**_

Trois jours avaient passés et personne n'avait ne serais-ce qu'entraperçu Kanone en dehors de sa chambre. L'excuse que Sagane avait donnée au reste du groupe semblait un peu bancale désormais, même si personne n'en disait rien. Mais le plus étrange était le calme qui régnait dans le salon et que la présence d'Isa ne semblait pas perturbé contrairement à l'ordinaire. La plupart des filles s'étaient imaginées qu'elle serait sans doute intenable en l'absence de son garde-fou mais au final, c'était son silence qui était le plus inquiétant.

La porte par laquelle les filles arrivaient au salon depuis les chambres grinça légèrement pour laisser entrer la deuxième personne la plus affectée par l'absence de Kanone. La bretelle de son déshabillé au niveau du coude, l'un de ses bas retombé sous son genou en laissant pendre négligemment les attaches de sa jarretière qu'elle avait sans doute oublier d'attaché, Dite avança jusqu'à un fauteuil libre pour s'y laisser tomber. Sans même prêter attention aux regards qui l'avait suivit, elle tira de son chignon grossièrement fait une épingle à cheveux qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une cuillère à absinthe au manche plus long que la moyenne, ses cheveux dégringolant sur ses épaules alors qu'elle s'étirait lascivement. Son regard passa rapidement sur les personnes présentes avant qu'elle affiche un air renfrogné d'enfant capricieux.

**\- Où est Shua ?**, finit-elle par se plaindre. **Elle ne va pas se mettre à jouer les absentes elle aussi. **

**\- Avec un client. **

Basculant la tête en arrière pour regarder qui lui avait répondu, un léger sourire passa sur le visage de la jeune femme en reconnaissant Death, même à l'envers. D'un geste un peu gauche, elle se tourna correctement sur le fauteuil pour faire face à sa garde du corps préférée.

**\- Ah oui ? Qui va m'apporter mon petit remontant alors ?**, bouda-t-elle avant de reprendre avec curiosité. **C'est un de ses habitués ?**

**\- Tu l'aurais su si tu étais arrivé plus tôt. **

**\- Ne soit pas comme ça, Death, voyons. Il faut du temps à une jolie fille pour se préparer. **

Elle laissa filer un rire enfantin qui ne laissait pas le moindre doute quand à son état. Depuis qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour freiner ses excès, la jeune femme était presque ivre du matin jusqu'au soir, se noyant un peu plus chaque jour, dansant jusqu'au petit matin avec le diable vert avant de s'écrouler de fatigue et d'alcool jusqu'à l'après-midi. Elle en avait tant est si bien perdu la notion du temps qu'elle ne semblait pas toujours se rendre compte de l'absence de Shua, la seule personne qui pouvait prétendre au rôle de fille de chambre pour Dite, bien que ce ne soit en générale que sur caprices de cette dernière.

Depuis que Kanone s'était cloitrée entre les quatre murs somptueux de sa chambre, Shua avait pris sur elle de s'occuper d'une partie de sa clientèle la plus délicate.

Assise dans un coin de la salle, il y avait peu de chose que Shua ne remarquait pas. Cette habitude qu'avait Milow de se mettre devant Camues comme une protection quand certains clients ou même Apollon pouvait arriver dans le salon, le nombre de verre que Dite pouvait boire avant le début de la soirée, cette crispation de la main qu'avait Sagane lorsque Marin ou Shane venait la chercher sur ordre d'Apollon. Ces détails auxquels les autres filles ne faisaient sans doute pas attention, tout en ayant conscience de leur existence.

Mais s'il y avait une chose qu'elle était sans doute la seule à avoir remarquer, c'était sans le moindre doute ce que Kanone prenait sur elle chaque jour. Ses interventions face à certains signes que Shua pensait être la seule à avoir remarqué mais surtout, ces marques qu'elle cachait de façon presque parfaite aux yeux des autres. Une robe de chambre plus longue et plus opaque. Des manches ou un foulard. Là où les autres ne voyait qu'un étalage de ses possessions, la brune avait finit par voir le plus parfait des camouflages qui n'avait fauté qu'une seule et unique fois. L'espace d'un instant où une marque violacée s'était dévoilée alors qu'Isa avait été égale à elle-même, bondissant sur la jeune femme qui avait, dans un geste naturel, rapidement remonter l'étoffe de satin sur ses épaules.

Alors, lorsque Dite avait fait une réflexion sur l'absence de Kanone, un reproche pour détourner les soupçons le temps de dire qu'elle pourrait très bien la remplacer, sans même prendre conscience de l'implication de ses mots, Shua avait pris sa décision. Elle n'avait eu qu'à être la première à se lever, rejoindre les hommes qui étaient en quête de l'absente et après quelques mots glissés à l'oreille, ils la suivaient sans rechigner. Parce qu'il était sans doute préférable que ce soit elle qu'une autre. Personne ne s'étonnerait de ses bas opaque, d'une robe de nuit sur ses épaules.

.

**\- Quelle ambiance pourrie…**, grommela Leda appuyé sur l'accoudoir de la méridienne en observant Dite se servir un autre verre.

**\- Et tant que Kanone ne sera pas revenu, ca ne va pas s'arranger**, soupira Spica adossée à sa comparse tout en jouant avec les mèches de cheveux d'Isa qui avait sa tête posé sur ses cuisses. **N'est-ce pas Isa ?**

**\- Hein ? Ah oui, je vais bien !**

Forçant un rire un peu bête, la benjamine n'avait pas écouté le moindre mot, se contentant de répondre comme toujours la même chose. « _**Tout va bien.**_ ». Ce même mensonge encore et encore. « _**Je vais bien.**_ ». Alors que les derniers mots qu'elle avait échangés avec Kanone la poussaient aux larmes à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule dans sa petite chambre. « _**Oui, oui. Ca va.**_ ». A chaque fois que quelqu'un lui posait la question, elle ravalait cette envie de crier, de hurler pour simplement sourire. « _**Tout va…bien. **_». Ce mensonge avait finit par lui laisser un gout si amer en bouche qu'elle avait finit par ne plus rien dire. Souriant bêtement pour ne pas fondre en larme. Tout dans cet endroit n'était plus qu'apparat et sourires factices. Et ce ressentiment détestable l'éloignait de la seule chose vrai qu'elle avait finit par avoir.

**\- Tu n'as pas écouté un mot de ce que j'ai dis hein**, marmonna Spica, vexée tout en tirant sur les joues d'Isa.

**\- Héhé, dé'j'olée. **

Poussant un profond soupire de lassitude, Spica lâcha les joues endolories de la demi-portion avant de passer rapidement ses bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant contre elle. Figée par la surprise sur l'instant, Isa finit par simplement poser sa tête contre la poitrine de la jeune femme, fermant un peu les yeux alors que Leda lui ébouriffait légèrement les cheveux sans un mot. A cet instant, elle était persuadée que les choses ne pouvant pas être pire, tout irait forcement en s'améliorant. Il lui suffirait d'être patiente et leur vie reprendrait leur cours normale.

Sans doute…


	10. Pieces - Bolero

.

– **Pieces – **

_**Bolero**_

L'estomac noué, la jeune femme referma la porte derrière elle sans parvenir à desserrer les doigts de la poignée. De l'autre coté de la pièce, assis tranquillement derrière son bureau, Apollon avait levé les yeux avant de laisser un mince sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

**\- Mais quelle ravissante surprise que voilà. Et que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite, ma chère Camues ?**

Sa main se serra une dernière fois sur le métal froid du bouton de porte avant qu'elle ne fasse un pas vers le bureau, plantant son regard dans le sien avec toute l'assurance dont elle était capable face à cet homme. La situation n'était plus possible, elle devait à tout prix faire quelque chose avant que…

**\- Je suis venu vous demander de…**, commença-t-elle avait que sa voix ne finisse par vaciller en le voyant froncer légèrement les sourcils. **S'il vous plait… Je suis certaine que vous savez ce qu'il se passe. Faites quelque chose.**

**\- Quelque chose ? Mais pourquoi donc, Camues ?**

**\- Je vous en prie…**, finit-elle par lâcher presque comme une plainte alors que sa main remontait sur l'une de ses épaules, faisant glisser la bretelle de sa nuisette qui glissa jusque sur le sol, son regard incapable de soutenir plus longtemps celui de son geôlier. **J'accepterais ce que vous voudrez en échange… mais aidez-les.**

N'ayant pas lâché le spectacle du regard un seul instant, Apollon resta silencieux pendant de longues secondes, se plaisant à voir jusqu'où elle était capable d'aller pour aider les autres. Finalement, il posa sa plume pour se lever, marquant chacun de ses pas d'un bruit sourd alors qu'il faisait lentement le tour du bureau avant de rejoindre la jeune femme. Sa main glissa sur sa hanche sans s'y attarder, ses doigts attrapant la clé qui était restée dans le verrou pour la tourner dans un claquement qui fit presque sursauté la rouquine. Remontant son menton pour qu'elle le regarde, il passa son pouce sur le trait humide qui avait marqué sa joue, ses lèvres s'étirant dans une expression satisfaite.

**\- Demande accordée. **

Ravalant un sanglot avec une habitude douloureuse, Camues se contenta de remercier Apollon. C'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Les choses étaient allées trop loin pour qu'autre chose réussisse à tout arranger.

.

Tout avait commencé à empirer quand, quelques jours plus tôt, Sagane avait décidé de prendre Isa à partie pour discuter un peu avec elle. Il n'y avait rien de réellement étonnant dans cette démarche, il était évident pour toutes les personnes présentes que la jeune fille était l'une des plus touchées par l'absence de Kanone même si le cas de Dite était, d'une certaine façon, bien plus préoccupant. Seulement, il n'y avait personne de présent qui était en mesure de faire quoique se soit pour le penchant alcoolique de la jeune femme alors le renfermement d'Isa sur elle-même était d'une certaine façon plus simple à gérer. Enfin, c'est ce qu'avait cru Sagane dans un grand élan de naïveté si caractéristique chez elle.

**\- Tu sais Isa, tu ne devrais pas garder les choses pour toi quand ca ne va pas.**

**\- Oh mais ca va. Je vais bien. **

**\- Isa… Tu sais que tu peux m'en parler. Ou même à Kanone, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'est pas très en forme qu'elle ne veut pas te voir tu sai-**

Il n'avait pas fallut un mot de plus pour que, sans même crier gare, Isa fonde littéralement en larme. Loin du simple chagrin qui mouille les joues, c'était une véritable crise de larmes, bruyante et déchirante. Comme si elle s'était retenu pendant tout ce temps, enfouissant un peu plus loin ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur à chaque mensonge lancé dans un sourire. Complètement prise de court, Sagane se figea complètement sur l'instant, ne trouvant rien d'autre à faire que s'excuser en lui demandant de ne pas pleurer, incapable de savoir comment gérer ce revirement de situation.

Sans même chercher, Isa finit par simplement se précipiter dans les bras de Camues qui venait juste d'arriver dans le salon. Surprise de voir sa jeune protégée dans un tel état, elle chercha une explication du regard auprès des personnes présentes mais ne trouva personne pour lui expliquer. L'inquiétude était clairement visible chez la rouquine qui n'arrivait pas à calmer Isa dont les sanglots étranglaient le moindre mot qu'elle essayait de prononcer. Elle finit par la garder avec elle, retournant vers ses quartiers pour pouvoir savoir ce qu'il s'était passé sans avoir Dite en fond sonore qui se plaignait du bruit que faisait « _cette horrible pleurnicheuse_ ».

**\- Félicitation**, **Sainte-Sagane. Tu peux rajouter bourreau d'enfant à ton tableau de compétence**, avait ajouté cette dernière d'un ton moqueur avant d'avaler son verre de verte qui ne resta pas vide bien longtemps.

Ayant pris l'habitude d'ignorer ces réflexions provocantes, Sagane regarda les deux autres s'éloigner vers les chambres, inquiète de savoir ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire qui avait mis leur petit gai-luron dans un tel état. De son coté, Camues tentait tant bien que mal de calmer la jeune fille pour comprendre ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire. Et finalement, entre deux hoquets, passant douloureusement le nœud dans sa gorge, sa voix finit par réussir à former un nom avant qu'elle se soit à nouveau submerger par un pleur. L'expression soucieuse de Camues changea doucement pour une mine plus triste alors qu'elle restait encore un peu avec Isa, le temps qu'elle soit un peu plus calme.

Lorsque les sanglots s'étaient calmés, Camues l'avait allongée dans son lit. Lui promettant de revenir rapidement, elle se leva pour retourner dans le salon afin de voir Sagane. Cette dernière n'avait pas bougé d'à coté de la porte du salon, l'ongle de son pouce entre les dents alors qu'elle luttait pour ne pas retomber dans cette mauvaise habitude. En voyant Camues revenir seule, elle n'attendit pas un instant de plus.

**\- Vraiment, je suis désolée… Elle s'est calmée ? Je ne voulais pas…**

**\- Ce n'est pas toi**, répondit simplement Camues. **C'est Kanone.**

Sans rien ajouter de plus, la rouquine s'éloigna à nouveau dans le couloir pour retourner auprès d'Isa.

Les choses étaient maintenant bien plus claires. Ce n'était pas l'absence de Kanone qui avait à l'origine du problème pour la benjamine. Non, le problème était même sans doute à l'origine de l'absence de Kanone, d'une certaine façon. Quittant le salon sans même écouter la remarque du moment de Dite, Sagane n'hésita pas un seul instant comme elle avait pu le faire la première fois au moment où elle frappa à la porte de Kanone, entrant sans même attendre la moindre réponse. Kanone n'avait pour ainsi dire par bouger de l'endroit où elle l'avait laissé quelques jours plus tôt, seuls ses vêtements avaient changés et la pièce n'était éclairée que par les lumières vibrantes des nuits de Montmartre.

**\- Je croyais avoir été claire, Sagane…**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais à Isa ?**

Durant un très bref instant, la jumelle pu voir une expression qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis une éternité, passée sur le visage de sa sœur à la simple évocation de ce nom. De l'inquiétude mais aussi… des regrets. Comme une apparition, une ombre qui passe, cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde si bien que si sa cadette ne lui avait pas ostensiblement tourné le dos avant d'attraper son verre, Sagane aurait juré l'avoir imaginé.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment plus à savoir pour elle. Elle connaissait suffisamment sa jumelle pour avoir une idée de ce qui avait pu se passer et aussi pour savoir qu'elle ne lui dirait jamais rien. La mélodie de la nuit remontait des rues bondées du quartier de la butte, mais dans la chambre, seul le bruit de l'alcool remplissant le verre de Kanone se faisait entendre. Sa sœur resta encore quelques instants, attendant vainement un mot, une explication, quelque chose mais rien ne vint.

**\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fais…, **finit par simplement dire Sagane, la voix brisée.

Une simple question rhétorique, qui sonnait d'avantage comme le couperet d'une sombre réalisation, avant qu'elle ne sorte de la pièce au moment où l'autre vidait son verre d'une traite. Kanone resta silencieuse de longues minutes après son départ, le regard perdu à l'extérieur, la vue brouillée, sursautant à peine quand le verre de cristal qu'elle tenait lui échappa pour s'écraser sur le bitume plusieurs mètres plus bas.

**\- Rien de bien, sœurette. Comme toujours… **

Revenant dans le salon dorée après être passé par la salle d'eau pour se rafraichir les idées, Sagane esquissa un léger sourire pour tenter de rassuré les filles présentes. L'ambiance était si pesante que le simple fait d'être dans la même pièce devenait parfois vraiment pesant. Il n'y avait que lorsque Dite était avec un client que l'atmosphère semblait moins tendue. Chaque fois que la porte menant au chambre s'ouvrait, l'ensemble des filles présentes semblait retenir son souffle, ne respirant qu'en voyant que leur crainte n'étaient pas fondée. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que tout n'explose.

Et il n'a suffit que d'un geste pour mettre le feu aux poudres.

Inquiète à propos d'Isa qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis son effondrement, Sagane était allé voir Camues à l'instant où celle-ci était entrée. C'est à ce moment là que Dite était arrivé juste derrière les deux jeunes femmes, pied nus, les cheveux défaits et le rouge à lèvres malmené.

**\- Eh, vous deux. On est pas toutes des privilégiées ici alors restez pas dans le chemin, vous empêchez les autres de bosser. **

Sans la moindre délicatesse, elle avait dégagé sa route en poussant les deux autres. Mais alors que Sagane s'était contentée de reculer de quelques pas sous la poussée, Camues qui n'avait pas vu le geste venir, s'était retrouvée au sol suite à un faux mouvement. C'était la goute d'eau de trop. Milow s'était alors levée d'un mouvement pour saisir Dite par le bras, serrant si fort sa prise qu'elle réussit à lui arracher une grimace même si celle-ci se mélangeait avec un rictus.

**\- Attention, j'ai vexé le bouledogue de mademoiselle ma chouchoute. Tu vas faire quoi ? Me frapper ?**

**\- Milow, non, arrête. Ce n'est rien**, tenta Camues en se relevant pour tenter de retenir la blonde qui était littéralement hors d'elle.

Mais c'était trop tard, le coup était parti, envoyant la princesse au sol, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de rire à gorge déployée, sa voix raisonnant dans la salle alors que les autres filles restaient complètement figée de stupeur.

**\- T'es vraiment qu'un sale clébard, Milow. Mais franchement, j'pensais pas que tu mordrais au final. **

**\- Mais ferme-la ! Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ?! Tu ne vaux mieux que personne ici ! **

**\- Ah si, je suis sure que je vaux plus qu'une gamine de la rue**, gloussa-t-elle. **Mais bon, j'imagine que te taper la favorite d'Apollon doit te donner l'impression d'être importante.**

Alors que la blonde allait repartir à la charge, une voix que personne n'avait entendue depuis presque une semaine maintenant résonna dans la pièce.

**\- Ca suffit. **

Se tenant dans l'entrée du salon, Kanone se tenait dans son habituelle robe de soie nouée à la taille et fixait les deux jeunes femmes qui s'étaient tout simplement figées à son intervention. Shua était deux pas derrière elle, soulagée de voir qu'elle avait réussit à revenir à temps pour que la tournure des choses ne deviennent pas encore plus dramatique qu'elle ne l'était lorsqu'elle avait quitté la pièce. Sans un mot de plus, la revenante avança dans la pièce, Milow se reculant sans avoir terminer son geste à l'encontre de la cible de sa colère. Dite en revanche, ne tarda pas à reprendre ses esprits.

**\- Tiens mais qui voilà. C'est trop d'honneur de nous gratifier de ta présence, Kanone. Ton luxe ne te tenait plus suffisamment compagnie à ton g-… Aie ! Lâche-moi !**

S'agitant pour se défaire de la main de Kanone qui l'avait relevée en la saisissant par le bras, Dite fut bien obligée de suivre le mouvement lorsqu'elle s'éloigna sans la lâcher, prenant la direction de la salle d'eau. Sans la moindre once d'hésitation, elle l'envoya sous le jet de l'unique douche de l'établissement. La jeune fille se saisit en se retrouvant sous l'eau glacée avant de commencer à vociférer contre son bourreau du moment qui ne bronchait pas un seul instant. Plus les secondes passaient, moins la princesse trempée se débattait. Et finalement, au bout de quelques minutes alors que Kanone s'apprêtait à s'en aller, elle finit par se laisser glisser dans le fond de la baignoire pour éclater en sanglot.

A l'extérieur de la salle d'eau, Camues observa en retrait. Elle voyait le visage fatigué de Kanone qui décrochait une serviette de coton, la détresse des larmes de Dite qui ruisselait d'une eau glacée. Ce n'était plus possible. Il fallait à tout prix que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose. Jetant un dernier regard vers les deux autres, elle finit par s'éloigner, traversant le salon sans s'arrêter pour rejoindre l'un des loups qui attendait patiemment à l'extérieur.

**\- Shane… Conduit moi à Apollon. **

Les choses ne pouvaient pas continuer ainsi. Isa, Dite, Kanone… Milow. Elle se moquait de ce qui lui arriverait tant que les choses s'arrangeaient. Peu importait au final qu'on lui reproche d'être la favorite de cet homme, peu importait ce qu'elle devait subir avec ce statut détestable… peu importait tant qu'elle pouvait les aider. Debout face à la porte du bureau d'Apollon, Camues avança sa main avant de serrer le poing pour faire cesser les tremblements.

Personne d'autre ne pourrait le faire. Personne à part elle. Deux coups. La porte se referme derrière elle.

**\- Mais quelle ravissante surprise que voilà.**

Et les choses s'arrangeraient.

.

* * *

_Une double mise à jour parce que:_

_\- je vous ai honteusement tenu en haleine avec "Fellow Feelings" qui n'étaient pas du tout la suite de Pieces._

_\- The Walk était un peu court pour être mis en ligne seul._

_\- Les fêtes approchent et je ne suis pas certaine de quand je pourrais publier le prochain chapitre._

_._

_La relecture a été faite après une -longue- journée de travail, il est fort possible que des fautes persistent malgré moi et je m'en excuse platement._

_._

_Bonne fêtes à tous et toutes!_


	11. Les Goldies - Remerciements et bonus

.

**Remerciements et bonus!**

.

Désolée pour la fausse joie, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.

Je vais commencer par remercier les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews sur les chapitres déjà publié. J'ai pu répondre à certain par messages privés mais les "Guest" n'ont pas eu cette chance alors je me suis dis que ce serait une bonne chose de prendre le temps de les remercier personnellement en même temps que tout le monde:

** Nutel Las:** Un drame en approche, si seulement il n'y en avait qu'un, aha.

** Yuna:** Merci pour tes nombreuses reviews au fil de ta lecture! C'est toujours très agréable de voir que j'arrive à garder des lecteurs constants! Etant moi-même plus du coté Kanon des Gemini, tu vas en avoir pour ton argent étant donné l'importance de Kanone dans le récit -surtout sachant que Pieces a quand même commencé sur elle-. J'espère continuer à avoir tes avis au fil de ta lecture, c'est toujours chouette de voir les réactions des gens le long de l'évolution des personnages.

** Tyto27:** J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue de ta lecture pour le moment, il faut avouer que Milow et Camues n'ont pas encore eu beaucoup de spotlight. Patience, patience, leur heure va arriver! Et oui, Apollon est un salaud.

** Hemere:** Avec Yuna, tu es une des personnes à m'avoir laissé le plus de reviews et c'est très encourageant, merci beaucoup! Il est vrai que le Milow/Camues est mis textuellement assez tard dans les chapitres -même si pour moi, il est là depuis le début étant donné que j'ai une vision plus complète de l'univers-. Je suis assez contente de constater qu'Apollon donne tout à fait l'image qu'il est sensé donner. Encore merci pour tes reviews et j'espère avoir à nouveau ton avis pour la suite -j'essaye de réfléchir à une place pour Aldébaran d'ailleurs, même si ce n'est qu'au détour d'une phrase de narration-.

** Ignis:** Dernier-e arrivé-e dans les reviews mais pas des moindres, un gros merci pour tes reviews qui sont arrivés trois jours après ma dernière update et juste pour Noël! Les premiers "chapitres" sont un peu rapides, moins détaillés et assez superficiels tout simplement parce qu'à l'origine, tout ceci n'était pas DU TOUT sensé prendre cet ampleur. J'ai malgré tout préféré les chapitres en question tel quel parce que d'une certaine façon, ca donne aussi une évolution de la situation qui passe du cadre générale de leur vie (_Catfish_, _No Angels_) à des événements bien plus précis (la saga des "_Pieces_") et donc bien plus détaillés. Et sans rentrer dans les détails, tu n'as pas finis de trembler pour Camues et de t'inquiéter pour Sagane... entre autre.

Un immense merci à tous les lecteurs silencieux de l'ombre. On a dépassé les 1'000 pageviews pour Noël et c'était un cadeau merveilleux. Un tel chiffre à peine une dizaine de jours après le début de la publication, c'est à peine croyable. Je crois qu'il m'avait fallut presque un an pour atteindre un tel chiffre pour ma précédente fic'. C'est sans doute assez cliché de dire ça mais c'est vraiment énorme et ça me fait vraiment plaisir de me retrouver face à ce genre de chiffre (moi et mon manque de confiance en moi). Merci mille fois à vous tous. Même si vous restez silencieux dans l'ombre, je sais que vous êtes là à me lire et c'est déjà énorme.

.

J'en profite pour vous dire que mon compte est disponible depuis peu sur mon profil et que vous pouvez y laisser des questions quand bon vous semble sur Les Goldies (ou autre), ca sera peut-être plus simple si jamais quelques questions vous taraudent! En revanche, inutile d'essayer de me soudoyer, je ne livrerai aucun spoiler sur la suite de l'histoire~

.

Et sinon, un petit bonus.

Comme certains le savent déjà après avoir lu la table des matières, les titres de chaque chapitre sont des titres de chansons. Que ce soit parce qu'elles soient en accord avec le contenu, qu'elles m'aient inspirées ou simplement que ce soit la chanson qui passait pendant que j'écrivais, elles ont toutes eu un "rôle" à jouer dans l'écriture.

Du coup, je me suis dis que certain(e)s seraient peut-être intéressées de pouvoir avoir un aperçu de l'ambiance musicale dans laquelle j'écris. C'est pourquoi je vous fais une petite update "transitoire" avec les références pour les titres déjà publié. J'en ferai sans doute quelques autres par la suite, en même temps que les remerciements que je ferais de temps en temps et peut-être d'autres petits bonus -tels que les plans du Sanctuaire ou autre- si jamais ça vous intéresse.

.

**• Playlist:**

**\- "Catfish" **by Ensemble L'estro Armonico (Maison Close Sountrack)**  
\- "No Angels" **by Bastille Feat. Ella Eyre**  
\- "Pieces" **by Red**  
\- "Say Something" **by Holly Henry (A Great Big World Cover)**  
\- "Chandelier" **by Holly Henry (Sia Cover)**  
\- "Fellow Feelings" **by Porter Robinson**  
\- "The Walk" **by Imogen Heap**  
\- "Bolero" **by Steve Sharples (Moulin Rouge Closing Credits)

.

J'espère que vous avez tous passer de bonne fêtes et je vous dis à l'année prochaine pour la suite!


	12. Pieces - Rain One

.

**Rain One**

**\- Sors d'ici !**

Après un bruit de verre brisé, la porte de la chambre de Dite s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir Shua qui la referma juste derrière elle, essuyant une fine coupure sur sa joue avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir.

Depuis l'esclandre qui avait conduit Milow à en venir aux mains et Kanone à quitter son isolement volontaire, les choses avaient évolué mais sans doute pas de la façon dont Camues l'avait espérer. Sur ordre d'Apollon, Marin et Shane avait commencé à conduire les habitués de Kanone directement dans la chambre de celle-ci si bien qu'au bout d'une journée, elle avait réintégré le salon doré mais n'adressait la parole à personne. Isa n'osait même plus y mettre les pieds, n'étant pas capable de croiser la route de la plus jeune jumelle sans ressentir l'envie irrépressible de fondre à nouveau en larme. Camues avait bien tentée de la convaincre qu'il y avait de grandes chances que Kanone n'est pas réellement penser ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire mais rien n'y avait fait. Et pour finir, le meilleur moyen que le prince de ce royaume de stupre et de luxure avait trouvé pour « d'aider » la princesse et son problème avec la fée verte, avait été de lui interdire purement et simplement la moindre goutte d'alcool. Assignée à ses quartiers, les effets du manque de spiritueux c'était rapidement fait sentir de la façon la plus brutale qui soit.

Alors qu'Ailione s'occupait de soigner la joue de Shua, Camues restait en retrait, n'écoutant qu'en partie ce que Milow pouvait lui dire. Elle détourna les yeux rapidement lorsqu'ils croisèrent le regard de Kanone alors que celle-ci éloignait avec l'un de ses clients visiblement ravie de retrouver sa charmante compagnie du Sanctuaire.

**\- … ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. **

**\- Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles Camues ?**

**\- Je n'ai pas fais tout ça pour ça**, souffla-t-elle avant de mordre dans sa lèvre pour ne pas se laisser submerger par tout ce qu'elle gardait pour elle.

**\- Hey… Je comprends rien Camues. Expliques moi. **

Amorçant un mouvement de lèvre, la rouquine finit par simplement secouer la tête avant de laisser son front reposer contre l'épaule de l'autre jeune femme. Comment est-ce qu'elle aurait pu lui expliquer ? Comment est-ce qu'elle aurait pu lui dire ce qu'elle avait fait pour essayer d'arranger les choses ? Comment pouvait-elle admettre qu'elle s'était offerte pour un tel résultat… Rien n'allait mieux, elle n'avait rien arrangé. Encore une fois, cet homme avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait sans rien offrir en retour.

Ravalant ses craintes du mieux qu'elle pouvait, Milow se contenta de passer un bras autour de ses épaules en la gardant contre elle.

**\- Je suis sûre que tu as fais de ton mieux. Alors arrête de tout prendre sur toi. **

Camues ferma doucement les yeux, se calmant légèrement dans ces bras qui l'étreignaient et la protégeaient. Elle n'avait pas fait de son mieux mais à présent, elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Pour le moment, juste pour quelques minutes encore, elle n'avait pas envie d'y penser. Pour le moment, elle n'avait qu'une envie. Continuer d'écouter le rythme calme et rassurant des battements du cœur de Milow juste au creux de son oreille.

.

**\- Tiens donc. Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, ma chère Camues ? C'est flatteur mais tu sais, je suis un homme occupé. **

Debout à l'entrée de son bureau, Camues se sentait mal rien qu'en se tenant dans cette pièce. Elle finit par inspirer longuement avant prendre la parole malgré le fait qu'il n'ait pas daigné lever le nez de ses papiers sur lesquels sa plume glissait en silence.

**\- Je n'avais pas demandé ça. Je voulais que vous… **

**\- Tu m'as demandé de « faire quelque chose », Camues, **lâcha-t-il d'un ton agacé.** Et c'est ce que j'ai fais. Après tout, les choses n'étaient-elles pas parfaites lorsque Kanone travaillait comme elle le devait et que Dite ne buvait pas autant ?**

**\- Ce n'est pas ce que…**

**\- Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même de ne pas avoir été précise dans ta demande**, coupa-t-il d'un ton sec.

Le ton de sa voix trahissait qu'elle était sur le point de franchir les limites de sa patience et qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre favoritisme qui la préserverait si jamais elle passait cette ligne rouge. A cet instant, Camues compris qu'elle ne pourrait pas sauver tout le monde comme elle le souhaitait. Elle se retrouvait devant un choix. Il n'y aurait sans doute qu'une seule chose qu'il accepterait de lui céder et elle était parfaitement consciente à présent qu'elle devrait payer un prix bien plus fort que la première fois.

_« Arrête de tout prendre sur toi »_. Le temps d'un battement, l'hésitation commença à faire vaciller sa détermination mais l'instant d'après, le souvenir de la petite Isa en larme chassa le doute presque aussi rapidement qu'il s'était installé. Elle avança d'un pas feutré jusqu'au bureau.

**\- Kanone. **

**\- Hum ?**

C'était le choix le plus logique, elle n'avait pas vu d'autre solution. Elle était le pilier de bien trop de monde, même si elle ne s'en rendait pas forcement compte. Sans Kanone, il y avait trop de personne qui s'écroulaient, se noyaient ou pleuraient. Si Sagane arrivait à leur donner foi en l'avenir, Kanone était celle qui rendait ce présent plus supportable. C'était à elle d'arrêter de tout prendre sur elle, il était temps qu'elle passe le relai à quelqu'un d'autre.

**\- Accordez-lui un peu de temps. Je vous en prie…**

**\- Il va falloir de solides arguments pour me convaincre. **

Les doigts fins de la jeune femme attrapèrent la clé qui était posée sur le coin de l'espace de travail.

**\- Je n'ai rien de plus que la dernière fois. Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez. **

Il sembla réfléchir à la proposition, posant le porte plumes dans son écrin. Agréablement surprise de constater qu'elle ne fuyait pas son regard comme la première fois, il finit par s'adosser dans son fauteuil, plaçant une main sous son propre menton en signe de réflexion alors que son regard déshabillait ce corps qu'il connaissait presque par cœur à force.

**\- Et bien, voyons si tu arrives à me convaincre dans ce cas…**

.

Le lendemain, Marin arriva dans la chambre de Kanone avant qu'elle ne rejoigne le salon doré.

**\- Pour les prochains jours, tu ne t'occuperas plus des clients. Apollon a une autre tache à te confier, le temps que tu sois dans de meilleures dispositions.**

**\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles…**

**\- A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu devras rester en permanence avec Dite durant la totalité de sa convalescence.**

.

* * *

Dans une optique de bonne résolution pour 2015, je vais essayer de mettre à jour cette fic tous les mercredi à partir de maintenant.

Je vous souhaite à tous un excellent début d'année 2015!


	13. Pieces - Drunk

_(**trigger-warning/avertissement**: certaines scènes de ce chapitre traitent à mi-mots d'hallucinations et de __délirium tremens.)_

_. _

**Drunk**

Les premières lueurs du début du jour perçaient difficilement à travers l'étoffe tendue devant la fenêtre. Kanone fronça légèrement les sourcils avant d'ouvrir les yeux en se redressant rapidement en sentant une présence à ses cotés.

**\- Isa ?...**

Mais rapidement, son esprit embrumé par le manque de sommeil s'éclaircit alors que ce qu'elle voyait la ramenait à la réalité. Autour du lit où elle se trouvait, la pièce ressemblait d'avantage à un champ de bataille qu'à une chambre. Le miroir était brisé en étoile comme si l'on avait lancé quelque chose contre, quelques fragments gisant sur le plan de la coiffeuse. L'ensemble des parfums et des cosmétiques qui avaient été soigneusement rangé à une époque étaient répandu sur le sol, brisés dans une odeur forte de fragrances mélangées qui s'était en partie atténuée durant la nuit. Les tiroirs avaient tous été tirés à leur maximum et certains pendaient vers le sol dans un équilibre précaire.

Il était difficile de croire que ce carnage était l'œuvre d'une seule personne, et pourtant. La jeune femme tourna son regard vers la tête du lit où se trouvait, roulée en boule et couverte d'un drap jusqu'au menton, la responsable de ce chaos. Dormant à point fermé après s'être époumoné toute une partie de la nuit, Dite semblait presque avoir retrouvé un semblant de calme si l'on oubliait les tremblements qui l'agitaient par moment. Lâchant un profond soupire, Kanone passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, remarquant les traces de griffures sur ses mains et une partie de ses avants bras dans son geste.

**\- Tu parles d'une période de repos…**

Depuis qu'on l'avait plus moins enfermés dans la chambre de Dite avec cette dernière, Kanone n'avait pas eu une seule nuit correcte pour se reposer. Bien qu'au début, il n'y avait que les plaintes incessantes de la jeune fille pour l'empêcher de trouver le sommeil, arriva le moment où elle retourna l'intégralité de ses quartiers à la recherche de la moindre goutte d'alcool. Assez rapidement, elle en vint à accuser la seule personne présente de tous ces malheurs, fustigeant toute la haine et la frustration qu'elle accumulait. Et finalement, l'usure de ses nerfs la faisait fondre en larme à nouveau pour enfin s'endormir après plusieurs minutes. Avant de recommencer le lendemain.

Mais bientôt, ce fut des symptômes plus inquiétants qui gardèrent éveillée la garde-malade. Tout avait commencé comme une forte fièvre qui, pour le plus grand bonheur de Kanone sur le moment, avait radicalement calmé la princesse dans sa campagne de destruction de tout ce qui pouvait se trouver dans sa chambre. Soudain, Dite avait commencé à sursauter sans raison, lançant des regards inquiets vers la porte alors qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit qui résonne dans le couloir ou la pièce.

D'un coup, sans le moindre signe avant-coureur, elle s'était redressée complètement terrifiée en fixant un coin vide de la pièce avant de se mettre à hurler à ce qu'elle voyait, quoi que ce fût, de ne pas approcher. Kanone du la maintenir sur le lit pour ne pas qu'elle finisse par marcher dans les débris de verres de ce qu'elle avait pu briser, les ongles de Dite se plantant alors qu'elle tentait de fuir ce qu'elle semblait persuadé de voir. Ce n'est qu'après plus de trente minutes de résistance qu'elle sembla se calmer, le souffle court et la voix enrouée d'avoir tant crié, son regard agar n'arrivant à se fixer sur rien alors qu'elle était complètement en âge. Après s'être assurée qu'elle ne chercherait pas à descendre du lit à nouveau, Kanone avait finit par la lâcher, la laissant s'allonger en boule à la tête du lit où elle avait finit par s'écrouler de fatigue, cachée autant qu'elle le pouvait dans la couverture.

.

Dans un gémissement, Dite commença à ouvrir les yeux en déglutissant avec difficulté, sans arriver à chasser cet état nauséeux qui la prenait à chaque réveil depuis qu'on l'avait privé de la seule chose qui lui faisait tenir le coup. Commençant de s'étirer, ce n'est que lorsqu'elle bougea que la présence de la personne allongée sur l'autre moitié du lit que les rayons de la fin d'après midi chauffaient, s'imposa à elle. Drapée de l'un de ses luxueux peignoirs, Kanone semblait dormir depuis peu, ses bras callés sous l'oreiller. Le sol avait été dégagé des divers restes de flacons et autres récipients de verres brisés et même si le désordre restait de mise, la plupart des objets avaient retrouvé leur place.

Posant le pied sur le sol avec précaution, Dite se leva pour aller jusqu'à la porte sans un bruit. Ses doigts se glissèrent sur la poignée mais avant même qu'elle n'est eu le temps de la tourner, une voix s'éleva derrière elle.

**\- Ce n'est pas la peine, la porte est fermée.**

Massant son épaule dans une mince grimace, Kanone s'était adossée à la tête du lit et fixait la jeune fille qui lui faisait désormais face. L'expression contrariée de cette dernière finit par s'effacer dans un sourire malicieux alors que revenait vers le lit à pas de velours. Elle voulait sortir d'ici. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de cette chambre. A tous prix. Il lui fallait un verre. Juste une dernière danse avec la fée verte. Juste une de plus.

**\- Mais je suis sure que tu as la clé, n'est-ce pas ?**

**\- Tu devrais te reposer encore un peu, princesse.**

**\- Mais je suis tout à fait en forme**

**\- Ça m'étonnerais après la nuit que tu as passé**, ajouta Kanone avant de remarquer que Dite ne semblait pas en garder le moindre souvenir, lâchant un soupire agacé, **et que tu as complètement oubliée.**

Esquissant une moue en voyant que sa comparse semblait contrariée qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de ce qui avait pu se passer la nuit dernière, Dite grimpa sur le lit avant de s'installer à cheval sur Kanone, l'air aguicheur.

**\- Tu sais ce qui m'aide toujours à me souvenir ? L'odeur de l'absinthe…, **murmura-t-elle en ronronnant presque, le souvenir du gout de cette liqueur verte lui revenant presque sur le palet.** Et puis, tu n'auras qu'à m'aider un peu sinon.**

Glissant l'un de ses bras autour du cou de Kanone, Dite finit par se pencher pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais face à son manque totale de réaction, la jeune femme se redressa rapidement, empoignant le tissus de sa robe de chambre dans un geste rageur.

**\- Réagis ! Repousse moi, embrasse moi, frappe moi, engueule moi ! Je m'en moque mais fais quelque chose ! Ne reste pas comme ça à me fixer sans rien dire alors que je suis entrain de faire ça pour une clé ! Pour un foutu verre !**

Ses mains accrochées au vêtement tremblaient comme une feuille alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, sans doute sans même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Et pourtant en face d'elle, Kanone ne disait rien. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de colère, de contrariété ou de dégoût dans son regard alors qu'elle se contentait de fixer Dite en silence. La fatigue, le manque, la frustration, la honte. Alors que la princesse avait l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser, la main de Kanone se posa simplement derrière la tête de la jeune fille pour simplement la faire venir contre elle.

**\- Faut vraiment toujours t'avoir à l'œil, princesse…**

Il ne lui en fallait pas plus. Ses mains s'accrochant un peu plus sur la soie, elle finit par se mettre à pleurer à chaude larmes, enfouissant son visage contre Kanone. Combien d'appel au secours avait-elle lancé à chaque verre qu'elle se servait ? Combien de cris désespérés s'étaient glissé entre les lignes de ses reproches acides ? Incapable de rendre les armes devant Shua, refusant d'avoir l'air si misérable aux yeux de Death. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui avait fallut aussi longtemps pour comprendre qu'il y avait une personne qui serait prête à l'aider, peu importe la profondeur du trou où elle était tombée ?

Entre deux hoquets, les mots étranglés se perdant à moitié contre l'étoffe martyrisé par ses doigts, Dite finit par lancer le plus misérable de ses aveux.

**\- …S'il te plaît… Aide moi…**


	14. Pieces - Blue Jeans

.

**Blue Jeans**

Avec précaution, Isa glissa le bout de son nez dans le salon en essayant de se faire remarquer le moins possible.

Cela faisait un moment maintenant qu'elle faisait son possible pour ne pas se retrouver sur le chemin d'une certaine personne. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui manquait mais en plus de simplement la laisser tranquille comme elle le lui avait hurlé de le faire, il y avait aussi ce ressentiment. Une partie d'elle lui en voulait. Une toute petite part qui était bien souvent noyée sous l'inquiétude de ne pas voir Kanone sortir de sa chambre, ne l'apercevant que lorsqu'elle jetait un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de sa chambre d'où elle pouvait apercevoir la sienne.

Dernièrement, Apollon avait décidé que la prostration de la jeune femme dans ses quartiers n'avait que trop duré et Kanone avait repris sa place habituelle dans le salon avec les autres, égale à elle-même comme si rien n'avait changé. Ou presque. Même en étant à l'autre bout de la pièce, assise à coté de Hyoga à qui elle faisait des tresses pour passer le temps, elle pouvait le voir. Appuyée sur le dossier de la méridienne qui avait toujours été l'endroit qu'elle affectionnait le plus, Kanone ne faisait plus autant attention à ce qu'il se passait dans le salon. Son regard n'avait pas croisé une seule fois celui d'Isa, malgré l'insistance de celle-ci à la fixer, et semblait juste se perdre dans le Paris que l'on pouvait entrapercevoir depuis la porte fenêtre à proximité.

En dépit de cette inquiétude, Isa s'était appliquée à ne pas croiser sa route, faisant son possible pour faire une entrée discrète comme maintenant. Sa mèche devant son œil aveugle, elle tentait de voir si la voie était libre en ne laissant dépassé que le bout de son nez dans l'ouverture sur le salon doré. Soudain, une voix commença de chuchoter juste à coté d'elle, la saisissant à tel point qu'elle manqua de se cogner à la porte.

**\- Je pense que la voie est libre**, avait glissé Spica sur un ton amusé.

**\- Tiens, mais ce n'est pas Kanone que voilà**, enchaina Leda tourné vers le couloir la main en visière avant d'éclater de rire en voyant Isa se raidir, la respiration coupée à cette remarque. **Respire demi-portion. J'ai croisé Marin qui la conduisait chez Dite plus tôt aujourd'hui.**

**\- Sa seigneurie le grand Apollon a visiblement décidé qu'elle jouerait les garde-ivrogne pendant quelque temps**, expliqua Spica en s'étirant avant de pousser Isa dans le salon. **Alors, haut-les-cœurs et rentre donc.**

Après avoir affiché un air vexé de la mauvaise plaisanterie de Leda, Isa fit une entrée plus que remarqué dans le salon en manquant de justesse de tomber pour atterrir dans les bras de Camues à la place. Celle-ci en profita pour gronder une fois de plus le duo intenable qui en faisait, comme d'habitude, un peu trop. Alors que Spica levait les mains en signe d'innocence et que Leda faisait la sourde oreille, Isa elle se contentait de rester accrochée à Camues qui l'avait rattrapé avant qu'elle ne s'étale à plat ventre. Dernièrement, sa protectrice avait été la seule personne à réussir à lui remonter le moral, à prendre le temps de rester avec elle-même si elle ne faisait parfois que pleurer sans prononcé la moindre phrase intelligible, pendant des heures avant de finir par s'endormir.

Relevant le nez vers la rouquine, Isa hésita un instant avant de finir par prendre la parole à mi-voix.

**\- … Spica a dit que Kanone ne travaillerait plus pendant un temps. C'est vrai ?**

**\- Oui**, finit par répondre Camues après un petit moment de flottement. **Les choses vont s'arrangées maintenant.**

Isa risqua un mince sourire mais même si elle avait fait son possible pour ravaler ses mots, Camues n'avait pas vraiment pu lui cacher le fond de sa pensée. _**« Enfin, je l'espère. ».**_ Quelques mots, une fraction d'incertitude. L'angoisse d'avoir à nouveau fait tout ceci pour rien.

.

Mais les choses n'étaient pas vraiment parties pour s'améliorer. La période de repos qu'avait gracieusement accordé Apollon à Kanone tenait d'avantage de la torture qu'autre chose au vu de l'état de Dite qui se détériorait à mesure que les jours l'éloignant de son dernier verre s'étiraient. Et bien qu'elle fasse son possible pour lui tenir la tête en dehors de l'eau, la plus jeune des jumelles commençait à sombrer petit à petit de son coté, dormant à peine de crainte de retrouver celle dont on lui avait confié la garde étendu sur le pavé sous les fenêtres ou les veines à l'air à son réveil.

Les rares fois où on pouvait les croiser étaient lorsqu'elles se rendaient à la salle d'eau, et Isa avait tout juste réussit à se retenir de rejoindre Kanone qui semblait épuisée, tant qu'elle en était presque méconnaissable. La rancœur d'Isa avait été immédiatement balayée par l'appréhension de ce que quelques jours de plus enfermée dans cette chambre avec Dite risquait de faire comme dégâts. Assez rapidement, ce nuage noir de détresse avait finit par atteindre Camues qui avait finit par se renfermée encore plus sur elle-même.

.

Allongée sur le ventre entre les draps, sa joue restait blottie dans l'oreiller de son lit alors que son client se rhabillait.

**\- Les choses ne sont vraiment pas facile ici. Je me sens tellement impuissante. Elles font toute de leur mieux et moi je… j'ai l'impression de ne rien pouvoir faire pour les aider. Si seulement j'avais de l'argent ou… je ne sais pas, juste une solution miracle. **

Retenant à peine un soupir d'agacement, le client quitta la chambre sans même répondre aux lamentations de la jeune fille qui avait finit par s'étirer pour passer un peignoir léger pour rejoindre la salle d'eau. Depuis quelques temps, Isa avait pris la mauvaise habitude de se plaindre et de se faire consoler par ses clients. Elle n'avait plus la force d'infliger ça à Camues qui semblait sur le point de pleurer dès que Milow se risquait à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Si certains hommes ne s'en étaient pas plaint, sans doute attendrit par cette fragilité chez la demoiselle, d'autres en revanche étaient bien moins enclin à jouer les épaules compatissantes pour une catin.

Un matin, Shane arriva dans le salon sans être accompagné et la plupart des filles savaient ce que cela signifiait. Dans un mouvement presque instinctif, Milow s'était redressé en se mettant en obstacle entre le loup et Camues qui avait presque arrêté de respirer lorsqu'il était arrivé. Un silence anxieux se posa, dans l'attente de l'annonce que le domestique masqué allait faire.

**\- Isa… Suis-moi. **

L'intéressée se figea un bref instant, sans vraiment croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre avant de se lever rapidement quand Shane la rappela une seconde fois en lui signalant que le patron n'aimait pas qu'on le fasse attendre plus que nécessaire. L'estomac tordu à un point qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible, son regard se posa sur la méridienne vide puis sur Camues que Milow avait pris soin de maintenir assise derrière elle. Isa esquissa un dernier petit sourire pour tenter de rassurer sa protectrice avant de quitter la pièce, la porte se fermant derrière elle. Suivant le jeune homme quelques pas en retrait, elle sentait la pression et l'angoisse lui faire monter les larmes si rapidement qu'elle du frotter son œil valide pour ne pas craquer avant même d'arriver devant le bureau du patron.

Avant d'ouvrir la porte, Shane jeta un bref regard vers la jeune fille qui semblait avoir perdu presque dix centimètres tant elle faisait son possible pour se faire toute petite. Lui et Marin travaillait depuis longtemps pour le sanctuaire, peut-être un peu trop et il lui était de plus en plus difficile de faire face à ce genre de chose en se distanciant du sort de ces filles. Posant la main sur la poignée, il marqua une courte pause avant d'ouvrir, le temps de lui glisser quelques mots à mi-voix.

**\- … Ca va aller. Tant que je suis dans la pièce, il ne fera rien. **

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, il poussa la porte, annonçant l'arrivée de celle qu'on lui avait demandé de ramener alors que cette dernière avançait en silence dans la pièce. Une fois la porte fermée, le loup se plaça devant la porte à l'intérieur du bureau, faisant simplement signe à Isa d'avancer d'un mouvement de tête. Il fallut bien quelques secondes avant qu'elle n'arrive à faire le moindre pas et elle n'avait même pas atteint le bureau que la voix d'Apollon la figea à nouveau littéralement sur place.

**\- Tu ne devineras jamais ce que certains clients m'ont rapporté, ma petite Isa.**

Malgré le ton calme de ses mots, la voix de chef du Sanctuaire était si froide qu'elle parvenait à peine à respirer tant elle était tendue. Ses mains crispée à sa tenue, elle se contenta de secouer la tête très légèrement, incapable de prononcé le moindre mot. Face à l'absence de réponse, Apollon avait brièvement levé les yeux de ses papiers avant de les poser sur le bureau, fixant désormais clairement la jeune fille dont les jambes semblaient sur le point de céder sous elle.

**\- Tu n'en as vraiment pas la moindre idée ?**, rajouta-t-il en s'adossant dans son fauteuil, ses mains croisées devant le bas de son visage tandis que ses coudes reposaient sur les accoudoirs. **Et bien il semblerait que tu passes un peu trop de temps à te plaindre de ta vie ici.**

**\- Je…**, tenta Isa, sa voix s'étranglant un bref instant avant qu'elle ne réussisse à reprendre, **Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas…**

**\- Je suis pourtant généreux avec toi. Et c'est ainsi que tu me remercies ?**

**\- Je ne le ferais plus. Je le promets. **

**\- Bien évidement, tu ne le feras plus. **

D'un mouvement lent, il se leva pour rejoindre la jeune fille qui avait lancé un regard inquiet vers Shane toujours présent mais qui n'avait bougé. Lui saisissant le menton pour qu'elle le regarde, Apollon esquissa un sourire qui se voulait bienveillant, ce qui n'empêcha pas un frisson glacial de remonter le long de l'échine d'Isa.

**\- Puisque désormais, c'est à moi que tu viendras raconter toutes ces petites choses qui te contrarient tant. **

Le cœur d'Isa sembla se figer dans sa poitrine, son regard s'agrandissant. Venir raconter à Apollon tout ce qu'il pouvait se passer lorsqu'elles étaient enfin seules et libres était sans doute la pire chose qu'il pouvait lui demander. Même si les choses étaient compliquées, elle avait une place confortable au milieu de cette famille étrange et disparate. Même Dite qui passait son temps à se plaindre d'elle ne lui était pas suffisamment antipathique pour mériter d'être trahie de cette façon. Avec son sourire angélique, il lui demandait ni plus ni moins de lui détruire le peu de liberté qui leur restait.

**\- Je… je ne peux…**

**\- Attends**, coupa-t-il, son index se posant sur les lèvres de la jeune fille pour la faire taire. **Avant de refuser, il me faut t'expliquer ce que tu risques en faisant ça.**

Les mains d'Isa se crispèrent un peu plus sur sa tenue à cette simple remarque, de crainte et de colère. Il s'amusait de toute ça, elle pouvait clairement le voir à son expression. Les voir se débattre entre ses mains semblait procurer à ce tyran un plaisir malsain, à la façon qu'un enfant se joue d'insectes plutôt que de les tuer. Elles n'étaient que ça pour lui, une distraction et un moyen d'amasser de l'argent comme un autre. Si la peur ne lui tordait pas les entrailles, elle lui aurait sans doute craché toute sa haine au visage, l'aurait giflé de toutes ses forces avant de s'enfuir de cet enfer aux allures de prison dorée. Mais le simple fait de devoir affronter son regard semblait être déjà au-delà de ce que lui autorisait son courage. Et elle se détestait pour ça, presque autant qu'elle pouvait le haïr lui.

**\- Enfin, lorsque je dis « tu », je ne suis pas tout à fait honnête avec toi. Je parle surtout de deux autres personnes en vérité. Camues pour commencer, après tout, elle est responsable de tes actes depuis qu'elle t'a pris sous son aile. **

**\- …Non, s'il vous plait. **

**\- Shhh. Laisse moi finir, ma petite Isa. J'ai dis qu'il y avait deux personnes, ne m'as-tu pas écouté ?**, continua-t-il, sa main se serrant sur le menton de la jeune fille pour la dissuader de lui couper la parole encore une fois. **Camues, disais-je, qui est donc responsable de toi depuis ton arrivée, devra assumer la très mauvaise décision que tu prendrais en refusant ma proposition et donc, prendre ta place dans cette tache. **

Laissant l'impact de cette nouvelle faire tout l'effet qu'il escomptait, Apollon glissa sa main sur la joue d'Isa, continuant de l'obliger à soutenir son regard, son ongle glissant sous la cicatrice dissimulée derrière un cache-œil finement broder. Sans doute un cadeau de la rouquine qu'il venait de menacer. Et ce sourire détestable qui n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres une seule seconde. Une fois que le niveau de détresse et de peur dans ces yeux clairs fut suffisant au gout du jeune homme, il reprit tranquillement la parole.

**\- Et la seconde personne sera ta précieuse Kanone. **

Si le fait d'impliquer Camues était déjà bien suffisant, la simple évocation du nom de Kanone conforta Apollon dans son idée que tout était gagné d'avance. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de continuer son explication, prenant soin de ne pas lui cacher le moindre détail de ce que son refus de coopérer entrainerait.

**\- Vois-tu, elle reste la meilleure d'entre vous lorsqu'il s'agit de satisfaire toute sorte de clientèle. Jusqu'à présent, je me chargeais de refuser certaines personnes aux goûts un peu trop… extrêmes dirons-nous, **s'amusa-t-il en modérant ses propos de façon ironique.** Je n'aime pas que l'on fasse du mal à mes précieuses Goldies, tu le sais bien, n'est-ce pas. Mais dernièrement, tu m'as fais perdre quelques très bon client avec cette vilaine habitude alors, il va falloir que je… **

**\- J'accepte.**

A l'instant où la main quitta sa joue, elle baissa la tête, incapable de regarder le visage triomphant de ce despote une seconde de plus. C'était à son tour de les protéger. Elle ferait tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour qu'il soit satisfait de choses triviales, gardant pour elle les choses importantes. Si c'était là la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, elle le ferait. Elle viendrait tous les jours dans ce bureau pour raconter à Apollon ce qu'il aurait envie d'entendre.

Ravi de son accord, il tourna les talons, intimant à la jeune fille de partir d'un simple geste dédaigneux de la main tout en se remettant à sa paperasse. Ne perdant pas un seul instant, Isa quitta la pièce en compagnie de Shane qui se devait de la raccompagner. Mais à peine avait-il fermé la porte du bureau qu'elle se laissa glisser sur le sol, ne pouvant pas prendre sur elle plus longtemps, fondant en larme aussi silencieusement que possible. Shane resta quelques instants la main sur la poignée, regardant vers le couloir avant de simplement s'appuyer contre le mur non loin d'elle. Il lui laisserait le temps qu'il lui faudrait, même si elle le faisait attendre pendant une heure. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Attendre. Attendre tout le temps qui lui serait nécessaire avant d'être prête à retourner dans le salon doré.

Cette pièce où l'illusion se doit d'être toujours parfaite que ce soit pour les clients ou pour les filles.

.

* * *

_Juste une petite note de bas de page pour dire que Les Goldies a presque atteint les 1500 pageviews (on les dépassera sans doute avec ce chapitre) alors je voulais en profiter pour remercier tout le monde très très fort. _

_Merci pour être au rendez-vous. Merci de lire cette fic qui a des allures peu orthodoxes. Et merci beaucoup pour vos gentilles reviews._


	15. Teenage Dream - Don't wake me up

.

**Don't wake me up**

Le souffle court, Leda regarda une dernière fois derrière elle avant de se laisser glisser contre le mur jusqu'au sol. Au fond de cette ruelle sordide, bien cachée entre deux vieilles caisses abandonnées, elle faisait son possible pour rester discrète en tendant l'oreille. Une minute puis deux passèrent et finalement, seul le grondement sourd de la foule continua de résonner en écho entre les murs de pierre. Rassurée, Leda finit par appuyer sa tête en arrière, ses yeux levés vers le ciel noir qui commençait à gronder de façon sourde. Ca n'avait rien d'étonnant vu le temps lourd de ces derniers jours mais la jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher de grogner légèrement contre les nuages.

**\- Il ne manquerait plus qu'il pleuve tiens… **

Son regard resta fixé vers les toits pendant quelques instants avant que la tiédeur de l'air, qui ne semblait pas plus humide que ça, ne l'entraine doucement mais surement dans les bras de Morphée, une vague odeur d'iode lui ramenant quelques souvenirs à la fois trop proche et si lointain. Alors qu'elle ne se sentait même pas partir dans un sommeil de plus en plus profond, Leda eu presque l'impression d'entendre le bruit des vagues. Le flux et reflux régulier de l'eau qui se heurte parfois brutalement contre les falaises.

.

**\- Tu n'en as pas marre de fixer dans le vide comme ça, Ledy ?**

**\- C'est horizon que je regarde. Et si tu continue avec ce surnom ridicule, je recommence à t'appeler Perceval.**

Le jeune homme grimaça avant de se laisser tomber assis dans l'herbe à coté de Leda en signe de reddition. Celle-ci avait les jambes qui pendaient dans le vide alors qu'elle était assise au bord de la falaise, ses mains en appuis derrière elle. Elle ne daigna même pas tourner la tête vers le nouvel arrivant, esquissant malgré tout un léger sourire en coin moqueur en sentant le regard du garçon fixé sur elle, vexé qu'elle accorde plus d'attention à cette grande étendue d'eau plutôt qu'à son inestimable présence. Après de longues secondes de silence, il passa de façon possessive ses bras autour d'elle pour l'attirer vers lui, l'une de ses mains serrant l'épaule de la jeune fille qui ne broncha pas sur l'instant. Sa tête appuyé dans le creux du cou de Leda, il finit par grommeler à voix basse.

**\- Je t'emmènerai loin d'ici un jour, alors arrête au moins de regarder ailleurs quand je suis là… **

Leda détacha ses yeux de l'horizon pour les tourner vers l'enfant capricieux qui s'accrochait à elle, jaloux qu'il était de l'océan. Posant sa joue contre ses cheveux, elle se contenta de fermer les yeux.

**\- Un jour, on ira tout les deux vers cet ailleurs Percé. Tu verras…**

**.**

Alors qu'elle n'avait même pas réalisé s'être endormie, Leda se réveilla en sursaut, se cognant la tête contre le mur de pierre derrière elle. Avant même de comprendre quel bruit l'avait réveillé, quelque chose lui tomba littéralement dessus. Quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. L'arrière de la tête douloureux et le souffle légèrement coupé suite à cette réception hasardeuse, le regard de Leda croisa une paire d'yeux bleus au milieu d'un visage un peu crasseux, même si elle n'avait rien à dire sur le sujet. S'apprêtant à envoyer promener la demoiselle qui donnait presque l'impression d'être tombée du ciel, elle fut complètement coupée dans son élan par la main de celle-ci qui se planqua sur sa bouche. Leda fronça les sourcils d'un air agacé en fixant l'inconnue qui n'avait même pas daignée bouger depuis qu'elle lui était tombée dessus, son regard fixé en l'air en direction d'une fenêtre ouverte d'où on pouvait entendre des éclats de voix s'échapper.

Sans même s'expliquer ou prononcé le moindre mot, le charmant réveil-matin se leva pratiquement d'un bond en libérant les lèvres de Leda mais avant que celle-ci n'ai eu le temps de se plaindre de sa façon de faire, elle lui attrapa le poignet pour l'entrainer à sa suite alors qu'un homme se penchait à la fenêtre.

**\- Reviens ici sale peste ! Si on te met la main dessus, tu vas amèrement le regretter !**

Prenant le temps de tirer la langue à l'individu qui vociférait depuis l'étage car il n'était clairement pas assez téméraire pour sauter par la fenêtre comme elle avait pu le faire, la jeune fille tourna rapidement dans un passage dont elle semblait connaitre l'existence depuis le début. La course dura ainsi pendant presque cinq bonnes minutes faites de virages brusques et de ruelles si sombres qu'il était difficile de croire qu'il était tout juste midi. Finalement, l'inconnue s'arrêta, essoufflée avant de s'assoir à même le sol en tailleurs en soufflant de façon bruyante, ses mains plaquées sur son ventre alors qu'elle tentait de retrouver une respiration normale.

**\- Je crois que c'est bon. On les a semé**, se contenta-t-elle de dire le plus naturellement du monde.

Complètement estomaquée de la voir agir comme si tout allait bien, Leda la fixait en tentant de retrouver l'usage normal de ses poumons même si elle avait visiblement plus d'endurance que ce ressort sur patte. Dans un état qui oscillait entre la consternation et la colère, elle finit par surmonter la stupeur qui l'avait rendu bien plus silencieuse que son caractère ne l'autorisait en règle générale.

**\- Je n'avais personne à semer moi. Tu pourrais commencer par t'excuser de m'être littéralement tombée dessus. **

**\- C'est pas de ma faute si cette vieille caisse n'a pas tenu le choc quand j'ai sauté du premier**, se justifia la jeune fille en haussant les épaules. **D'ailleurs, si on y réfléchit bien, c'est même de la faute de ceux qui me courent après. Parce que j'aurais jamais sauté par la fenêtre pour m'enfuir s'ils n'avaient pas essayé de m'attraper. Surtout qu'en plus…**

Sans même prêter attention à la suite du bavardage de la jeune personne qui avait visiblement tout à fait repris son souffle, Leda se massa légèrement les tempes. S'il y avait bien une chose dont elle n'avait pas besoin actuellement, c'était de ce genre de personne dans son entourage. En réalité, elle n'avait besoin de personne tout court. Être seule était la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivé depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans cette maudite capitale.

Bougeant légèrement son épaule endolorie par cette rencontre percutante, Leda finit par simplement se diriger vers la sortie de la ruelle dans l'idée de rejoindre une rue passante.

Cette course folle avait réveillé un démon qui lui collait à la peau depuis quelques temps déjà : la faim. Son bras mis en travers de son ventre pour essayer de comprimer la sensation désagréable que son estomac essayait de digérer l'air qu'elle pouvait avaler, il lui fallut quelques instants avant de remarquer un léger détail. Juste à coté d'elle, marchant au même rythme, l'inconnue avait pris la même direction qu'elle et à l'instant où Leda s'était arrêté, l'autre jeune fille avait fait de même avant de se tourner vers sa voisine.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'as mal au ventre, miss grognon ?**

**\- J'ai un nom.**

**\- Comme tout le monde, j'imagine bien. Genre tu vois, moi c'est Spica. Mais t'as l'air grognon au réveil alors, je trouve que miss grognon, ca te va plutôt bien. D'ailleurs tu…**

Leda grimaça légèrement en l'entendant partir à nouveau dans un discours qui ne semblait plus en finir mais cette fois, avant même qu'elle ne continue, elle lui attrapa le visage à une main, barrant sa main avec celle-ci ce qui étouffa quelques mots dans un marmonnement incompréhensible avant que ca ne parvienne à la faire taire. Profitant de quelques minutes de silence, Leda finit par fixer un regard plutôt dur sur la petite Spica qui clignait des yeux sans vraiment comprendre le geste de l'autre jeune fille.

**\- Pourquoi tu me suis ?**

**\- Mmhphmmhph**, se contenta de répondre Spica en haussant les épaules, finissant par récupérer l'usage de sa bouche en se massant les joues d'un air boudeur avant de répéter de façon plus compréhensible. **Parce qu'on est dans la même galère.**

**\- Je ne crois pas, non. **

**\- Ah si. Ils pensent surement que tu m'as aidé et maintenant, ils vont sans doute te chercher aussi. **

A cet instant précis, l'envie d'étrangler cette petite chose bruyante et remuante était la seule chose qui semblait clair dans l'esprit de Leda. Il lui fallut d'ailleurs, mettre en œuvre tout ce qui lui restait de self-control pour ne pas céder à cet élan très tentant. Ce fut cet instant que choisit son estomac pour grogner dans le vide, laissant planer par la suite un silence qui laissait clairement comprendre que le bruit n'avait échappé à personne.

Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à reprendre rapidement sa route, bien décidée à semer cet étrange énergumène, Leda se retrouva à loucher sur la peau brune d'une pomme que Spica avait presque collé contre son nez.

**\- Tiens, miss grognon. **

Il se passa quelques instants avant que Leda ne se décide à prendre la pomme, bien trop affamée pour refuser ce fruit dont le parfum lui avait déjà empli les narines. Regardant la pomme dans le creux de sa main sans avoir encore croquer dedans, elle resta silencieuse pendant plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre sa route, mordant à plein dents dans le fruit.

**\- Leda. **

**\- Hein ? C'est un mot étranger ? Ca veut dire « merci beaucoup » ou un truc du genre ?**

**\- C'est mon nom, idiote.**

Rejoignant le bout de la ruelle, Leda continua de manger en ignorant les incessants bavardages de Spica qui la suivait toujours comme si elles s'étaient connues depuis toujours. Le temps de trouver une autre source de nourriture, elle pourrait bien s'accommoder de cette fille étrange.

Juste le temps de trouver autre chose.

* * *

_Pas de nouveau chapitre pour **Pieces** mais un petit **interlude** bonus sur comment Spica et Leda se sont recontrées. Le nom de l'interlude est donc "Teenage Dream" et il sera composé de quatre chapitres! _

_Bonne lecture! _


	16. Teenage Dream - Hallelujah

_Vous avez peut-être remarqué (ou pas) mais en plus du retard, il y a eu un petit problème avec la dernière update. Du coup, vous avez gagné un chapitre de plus sur la partie "Teenage Dream". Désolée pour le caffouillage, ces derniers jours ont été plutôt chargés! **Hallelujah** est donc antérieur à **Dreams**. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Hallelujah**

Le balancement régulier du wagon agitait l'ensemble des bagages, empêchant Leda de trouver le sommeil. Calfeutrée dans un coin qui avait des allures de fort fait de caisses et de valises, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la personne qui pesait contre son épaule. Visiblement, Percé lui n'avait pas eu le moindre mal à trouver le sommeil, sa joue écrasée contre le bras de la jeune fille alors qu'il respirait fortement, la bouche grande ouverte. Du haut de ces quinze printemps, Leda se demandait si tous les garçons avaient l'air aussi idiot lorsqu'il dormait, sans réaliser que malgré les moqueries qu'elle faisait dans un coin de sa tête, un sourire s'était vaguement dessiné sur son visage. Après, des mois et des mois de promesses qui sonnaient comme un rêve inaccessible, le jeune garçon était arrivé avec le plan parfait.

**\- On voyagera avec les bagages ! **

**\- … comme du bétail tu veux dire ?**

**\- Non**, s'était-il offusqué. **Comme des aventuriers !**

**\- On pourrait aussi bien demandé à…**

**\- Ah non. Je sais ce que tu vas dire et j'ai le mal de mer rien que d'y penser. **

Leda avait soupiré, haussant vaguement les épaules en acceptant cette idée délirante de rejoindre la capitale de façon clandestine. Elle avait envie de partir depuis si longtemps alors prendre la mer ou prendre le train, peu importait au final. La destination n'était qu'un détail tant qu'ils y allaient tous les deux au final. Tant qu'il partait loin. Ailleurs.

.

Emergeant légèrement sous un rayon de soleil, Leda décolla difficilement les paupières. Le bruit régulier des roues des voitures sur les pavés la ramena doucement dans le présent, aussi surement que le poids qu'elle avait contre son épaule. La bouche grande ouverte, Spica dormait à point fermé en bavant légèrement sur le bras de la jeune femme qui grimaça avant de se redresser, entrainant de façon prévisible la chute –et le réveil- de la marmotte.

**\- Qu'est-c'qui s'passe ?,** marmonna-t-elle en se redressant légèrement, frottant ses yeux fatigués. **On nous attaque ?**

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Leda se contentait de frotter son bras en affichant une mine refrognée. Dernièrement, ses nuits étaient bien trop souvent chargées de souvenir. Beaucoup trop à son gout. Mettant un ordre assez relatif dans ses cheveux d'une main habituée, elle planta son regard sur l'autre qui terminait de se réveiller en baillant, assise encore à même le sol en tailleurs.

**\- Il n'y a pas de nous. Je suis presque sûre de m'être endormie seule ici. Comment tu m'as retrouvé ?**

**\- Héhéhé. Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets**, lâcha Spica d'un air plutôt fier d'elle.

Se contentant de croiser les bras en attendant, Leda savait pertinemment qu'il ne faudrait pas plus d'une minute avant qu'elle ne crache le morceau. Cela faisait maintenant une bonne semaine qu'elle essayait de semer la jeune fille. Mais presque aussi surement qu'un boomerang, peu importait la distance qu'elle pouvait mettre entre elles, Spica revenait toujours à l'envoyeur avec une précision effrayante.

Alors qu'elle lui expliquait la façon dont elle l'avait retrouvé, mimant la majorité de ses prouesses, Leda s'étira légèrement avant de risquer un œil en dehors de l'abri qu'elle avait trouvé pour la nuit. Certes, les réserves des dispensaires n'étaient pas un endroit à risque, mais tomber sur une sœur en soutane était une chose dont Leda se passait clairement au réveil. Des cantiques s'élevaient depuis la bâtisse principale, voyageant en écho jusqu'à la cachette des deux jeunes filles, leur assurant du même coup que la voie était libre.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle pouvait clairement entendre les chants religieux que Leda réalisa que le silence était revenu. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers l'intérieur de la pièce, elle tomba littéralement nez à nez avec Spica qui s'était mis sur la pointe des pieds par-dessus son épaule pour regarder elle aussi à l'extérieur de la réserve. Se saisissant sous la surprise, elle ne remarqua qu'après s'être cogné à la porte que Spica s'était complètement enroulée dans une couverture –qu'elle avait sans doute fauché au milieu des affaires qui trainait autours d'elle- jusqu'au nez ce qui n'empêchait en rien de deviner le sourire idiot qu'elle pouvait arborer là-dessous.

**\- C'était une super idée de se planquer là dedans. Y a plein de truc à faucher !**

**\- … à une église ?**

**\- Evidement. **

L'espace d'un instant, Leda se demanda s'il était vraiment correct de faire ce genre de chose. Elle n'avait jamais réellement eu d'éducation strictement religieuse mais ca ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir quelques réticences sur l'instant. Et puis, rapidement, sa raison reprit le dessus. Qu'est-ce que ce dieu –tout puissant et sensé aimé tous les êtres vivants- avait fait pour elle depuis qu'elle était arrivé à Paris ? Rien. Ou du moins, rien de bien. Attrapant un sac de toile, Leda commença de le remplir de tout ce qui n'était ni périssable ni encombrant. En l'espace de quelques minutes, le baluchon était rebondit et elle quittait la pièce sombre sans même se retourner, Spica trottinant sur ses talons avec sa couverture en cape.


	17. Teenage Dream - Dreams

_Vous avez peut-être remarqué (ou pas) mais en plus du retard, il y a eu un petit problème avec la dernière update. Du coup, vous avez gagné un chapitre de plus sur la partie "Teenage Dream". Désolée pour le caffouillage, ces derniers jours ont été plutôt chargés! **Hallelujah** est donc antérieur à **Dreams**. Bonne lecture! _

_._

**Dreams**

Installée à l'entrée d'une ruelle qui rejoignait l'une des grandes avenues qui longeait l'Opéra, Leda terminait son morceau de pain en surveillant vaguement la masse des gens qui allait et venait le long des larges trottoirs. Elle n'enviait pas vraiment ces gens, sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Sans doute se pensaient-ils tous meilleurs qu'elle en la voyant adossée à un mur menant à un chemin sombre dans des vêtements brunis par l'usure et le visage débarbouillé à la va-vite. S'ils savaient à quel point ils avaient l'air ridicule, engoncés dans leurs parures bien trop lourdes, bien trop chères.

Portée par ses pensée, Leda mis quelques secondes à remarquer la petite souris qui se faufilait habilement dans le fourmillement de l'élite de la capitale alors que le jour se couchait, embrassant le ciel. Spica émergea d'un bond hors de la foule et on aurait presque pu apercevoir des étoiles dans ces yeux en plus du large sourire qu'elle arborait.

**\- Tu avais carrément raison, Led ! J'en reviens pas de pas y avoir pensé plus tôt !**

**\- Moi, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment vois-tu…**

Sans prendre la peine de relever la remarque de sa comparse, Spica tira de ses poches son butin. Bijoux, montre à gousset, pièces. Jamais faire les poches n'avait été si fructueux pour la plus petite du duo, et pourtant, elle faisait ça depuis qu'elle était en âge de courir assez vite pour ne pas se faire attraper. Mais il fallait croire que les rues de l'Opéra avaient semblé être un poisson bien trop gros pour la jeune fille avant que Leda ne lui fassent remarqué que les meilleurs heures étaient sans doute lorsqu'ils se rendaient tous à leur soirée théâtre.

**\- Tu caches bien ton jeu en fait. T'es une vrai délinquante**, taquina Spica en donnant de petit coup de coude à Leda qui s'occupait de trier ce qui pourrait leur être utile ou non. **Jolie et rebelle. Tu devais faire fureur là où tu étais avant !**

Leda se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel sans répondre. Ce n'était pas la première tentative de l'autre jeune femme d'essayer d'en savoir plus sur elle mais pour le moment, elle n'avait rien réussis à obtenir de plus que son nom. De son coté, Spica n'avait pas fait la moindre rétention d'information la concernant, au grand damne de Leda qui attendait avec un certain agacement le moment où elle se décidait à se taire.

Spica avait grandit à Paris dans la classe ouvrière. Quatrième née d'une fratrie de sept enfants, être l'enfant du milieu lui valut le privilège d'être plus ou moins ignorée. Elle n'était pas l'ainée sur qui l'on pouvait compter, ni même la cadette qu'on voulait couver. Elle n'était que cette enfant turbulente qu'on laisse jouer dehors pour éviter d'avoir à s'en occuper. Loin d'en souffrir, Spica s'en accommodait fort bien. Elle était libre et errait dans les rues de Paris comme si la capitale était un immense terrain de jeu. Là où certain se serrait laisser engloutir par l'obscurité des rues sales qui ne figurent pas sur les cartes postales, la jeune fille avait rapidement assimilé qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule règle dans les bas fonds : la loi du plus malin. Peu importait qu'elle soit petite, jeune ou même une fille.

Trainant avec des personnes que l'on aurait pu qualifier de beaucoup de chose mais certainement pas de fréquentations respectables, elle comprit qu'elle n'irait nulle part avec eux. Mais rentrer à la demeure familiale n'était pas non plus dans ses projets. A peine avait-elle mis les pieds chez elle qu'elle réalisa à quel point cet endroit était devenu bien trop petit pour qu'elle y vive.

**\- Et donc, j'ai regardé mon vieux et je lui ai dis comme ça**, expliquait Spica en mimant la scène, debout sur une caisse. **Moi, je veux plus que ça ! J'm'en vais !**

Leda l'avait à peine écouté, connaissant déjà l'histoire par cœur tant elle lui avait raconté de fois, sans doute dans l'espoir de débloquer une petite anecdote semblable en retour. Finalement, Spica se laissa tomber assise en tailleur sur son perchoir, déchirant un morceau de pain entre ses dents avant de croiser les bras.

**\- C'est pas comme s'ils en avaient eu quelque chose à faire de toute façon. **

Repartant dans l'un de ses récits de comment elle avait réussit à duper une bande de caïds des quartiers au sud de la Seine en les montant les uns contre les autres, Spica ne manqua pas de remarquer que Leda était reparti dans ses souvenirs, comme elle le faisait parfois, le regard perdu dans le vide. Et peu importait le nombre d'histoires qu'elle pouvait lui raconter, le nombre d'anecdote qu'elle s'efforçait de lui miner, elle n'arrivait jamais à chasser cette mélancolie de ses yeux.

.

**\- Ledy ! Regarde ! C'est la Seine ! Et même Notre-Dame !**

Sans même laissé le temps à la jeune femme de se plaindre à nouveau de ce surnom ridicule, Percé lui attrapa la main pour se précipité vers les quais avec elle. Ca faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils dû quitter en catastrophe la gare après avoir été surpris se faufilant hors des wagons à bagages. A peine avaient-ils commencé à arpenter les rues de la capitale que Leda s'était sentis oppressée. La foule, le bruit des moteurs se mêlant aux hennissements des chevaux, tous ces bâtiments qui montaient si haut vers le ciel. Si elle n'avait pas eu la main de Percé pour tenir la sienne, elle avait l'impression que ce monstre d'argent et de pierre l'aurait engloutis en l'espace d'une seconde. Et pourtant, il lui avait suffit de voir l'enthousiasme du jeune homme à ses cotés pour que ce sentiment pensant disparaisse.

Les pas déterminés de Percé avaient semblé hasardeux mais ils les avaient finalement conduit exactement là où ce dernier avait prévu d'aller.

**\- T'inquiète pas, c'est un ami de longue date de mon oncle**, avait assuré Percé en poussant la porte d'une boutique de spiritueux. **Je le connais depuis tout môme, on pourra rester chez lui sans soucis. **

Même si elle n'en avait rien dit, Leda n'aimait pas cette idée. Pourquoi devaient-ils troquer la prison d'une maison pour une autre ? N'écoutant qu'à moitié les joyeuses retrouvailles entre Perceval et cet inconnu, la jeune fille laissa son regard errer sur la rue qu'on pouvait voir fourmiller de vie au travers de la vitrine. Sa main se serra légèrement sur celle de son compagnon, sans un mot. Pourquoi est-ce que d'un coup, le rêve qu'ils avaient un jour partagé semblait si différent ? Ce n'était pas un ailleurs derrière une vitre qu'elle avait voulu pour eux.

Au milieu de cette odeur d'éthanol, Leda réalisa à quel point le parfum de l'iode lui manquait. Dans cette ville, jamais elle ne pourrait revoir l'horizon.

.

**\- Allô Leda, ici la Terre. Spica appelle Leda. Y a quelqu'un ?**

**\- Hein ?**

Tirée de ses pensées, Leda tourna la tête vers la voix de la jeune fille pour se retrouver littéralement nez- à nez avec celle-ci qui était allongée la tête en bas. Ravie d'avoir enfin réussit à capter l'attention de sa camarade, Spica se redressa rapidement pour sauter de sa caisse avant de planter ses poings de chaque coté de ses hanches.

**\- J'ai une super idée pour te remonter le moral mais va falloir que tu arrives à me suivre**, finit-elle par dire en affichant un air de défi.

**\- Ne me sous-estime pas, demi-portion**, rétorqua Leda en passant sa main au dessus de la tête de Spica pour lui rappeler sa taille.

Alors que la jeune fille, les lèvres pincées de contrariété, s'apprêtait à rétorquer à son tour, une autre voix s'éleva.

**\- Tiens, tiens. Moi qui pensait que tu faisais cavalier seul, Spica, voilà que je te retrouve en charmante compagnie.**

Le regard de Spica se fronça dans une expression dure que Leda n'avait pas souvenir lui avoir déjà vu. Le changement avait été radical. A l'instant où les yeux de la jeune fille avaient dérivé par-dessus l'épaule de Leda, tout son corps s'était raidit. Il fallut quelques secondes à Leda pour arriver à se souvenir d'où elle avait déjà observé une pareil réaction. Et soudain, l'information la frappa comme la foudre. C'était exactement la même réaction que pouvait avoir certains chats sauvages dès qu'ils se sentaient menacés : prêt à bondir, toutes griffes dehors.

Evitant de tourner d'avantage le dos à ce danger encore inconnu, Leda fit volte-face pour reconnaitre un visage qu'elle avait presque oublié. Il s'agissait de l'homme qu'elle avait aperçu dans l'ouverture d'une fenêtre il y avait quelques semaines de cela, juste après que Spica lui soit littéralement tombé dessus. Avec le temps, elle avait finit par complètement oublié son existence, trop occupée à essayer de se débarrasser de Spica dans un premier temps et finalement à trouver comment cohabiter avec cette dernière sur la fin. Mais visiblement, le malfrat avait la rancune tenace et cette fois-ci, il n'était pas venu seul. Sans doute pour être sure de ne pas repartir les mains vides.

**\- Tu ne pensais pas que je te laisserai filer sans rien faire, n'est-ce pas ?**

**\- En fait, je me disais que tu aurais plutôt préférer oublier que tu t'étais fait avoir aussi bêtement par une gamine**, se contenta de répondre Spica en haussant les épaules. **C'est un peu la honte quand même.**

Faisant taire les ricanements qui s'étaient voulu discrètement de la part des hommes qui l'avaient accompagné, la mine du type se refrogna d'avantage dans une grimace que sa moustache ridicule ne faisait qu'accentuer. Alors que Leda avait pris soin de ne pas se déplacer plus que de nécessaire après s'être tourner vers ces hommes, Spica elle, avait commencé tranquillement à avancer, dépassant la jeune femme qui se surpris à amorcer un geste pour la retenir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'embêtait avec tout ça ? Ce n'était pas ses affaires après tout. Ce n'était pas son passé qui la rattrapait alors pourquoi aurait-elle du s'encombrer de ces inconnus à la mine vraiment antipathique.

Soudain, la voix de Spica s'éleva discrètement alors qu'elle fixait toujours les trois hommes qui bloquaient l'entrée de la ruelle, si bas que seul Leda fut capable d'entendre distinctement les mots qu'elle lui glissa.

**\- Dès que tu peux, essayes de filer…,** murmura-t-elle avant d'esquisser un mince sourire maladroit en regardant vers elle un bref instant. **Désolée de t'avoir embarqué dans tout ça.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu manigances encore, sale fouine**, lança le malfrat avant de regarder vers Leda. **A ta place, je me méfierai, cette gamine sacrifiera père et mère pour son propre profit. **

**\- Je lui demandais juste si elle trouvait ta moustache aussi ridicule que moi**, répondit Spica en ricanant alors qu'elle continuait d'avancer vers les trois types.

Que se soit nerveux ou non, Leda ne parvient pas à retenir un léger rire narquois à la remarque de Spica. C'est vrai qu'elle était affreuse cette moustache. Mais il semblait plus qu'évident que l'humour de la demi-portion n'était pas vraiment au gout du moustachu dont le visage pris une teinte rouge sous la colère. Sans même réfléchir un instant de plus, il avança vers Spica, sans doute dans l'idée de lui faire passer l'envie de se moquer de lui, suivit de près par ses deux acolytes. Sans perdre une seconde, Spica envoya un coup de pied stratégiquement placé qui cloua le leader au sol dans un gémissement de douleur étouffé.

**\- Maintenant ! **

Leda eu un instant d'hésitation mais finit par prendre la direction de la sortie alors que Spica coupait le souffle d'un des deux autres types qui s'apprêtait à rattraper la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne file. Rapidement, les vociférations des types fut couvert par le bourdonnement de la foule qui engloutis Leda en un instant alors que les lumières artificielles de la ville s'allumaient une par une pour se substituer à celle du jour.


	18. Teenage Dream - Never Much

_Un petit rappel pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu ma petite note durant la semaine passée. Il y a eu un petit cafouillage, en plus du retard honteux que j'avais pris, dans la dernière mise à jour, **Dreams** a été mis en ligne avant **Hallelujah**. J'ai rectifié l'erreur aussi vite que possible mais beaucoup de view ont été comptabiliser sur le mauvais chapitre avant la correction._

_Toujours est-il que voici la dernière partie de la rencontre des deux inséparables. La semaine prochaine, c'est le retour de Pieces. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Never Much**

Au fond de la ruelle, le moustachu avait visiblement finit par se remettre du coup remarquablement bien –ou mal, tout dépend du point de vue- placé de la part de Spica même s'il semblait encore avoir quelques difficultés pour marcher. Arrêtant les deux autres types d'un geste de la main, il avança de sa démarche gauche vers la jeune fille qui était sur le sol avant de la saisir par les cheveux pour la redresser.

**\- Tu vois, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu te laisserais avoir pour sauver la peau de quelqu'un d'autre. Depuis le temps qu'on te court après pour te faire payer**, expliqua-t-il dans un léger rictus. **Peut-être que je devrais retrouver cette fille, en guise de dommage et intérêts. Elle n'était pas vilaine sous sa crasse après tout. **

**\- Si tu l'approches, la prochaine fois que je te frappe, je te fais remonter les parties jusque dans la gorge…**, cracha Spica entre ses dents, le regard haineux avant de se retrouver le visage douloureusement écrasé dans la boue.

**\- Je serais curieux de savoir comment tu comptes faire ça. **

Laissant un rire moqueur éclater entres les murs sales de l'impasse, l'homme se redressa d'un air victorieux. Il observa Spica au sol de toute sa hauteur avant de fourrer sa main dans sa poche, faisant un léger signe de tête à l'un des hommes qui attrapa le poignet de la jeune fille pour le plaquer au sol, son genoux la maintenant face contre terre.

**\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser quitter cette ruelle**, finit-il par dire avec un sérieux qui tranchait clairement avec son horrible rire dont l'écho était presque encore audible, tirant de sa poche l'un de ses couteaux de chasse. **Il est d'usage de couper les mains des voleurs à ce qu'on dit, n'est-ce pas ma petite Spica ?**

Durant l'espace d'un instant, Spica se figea en voyant la lame du coin de l'œil. Des situations pourrie, elle en avait vécu plus d'une et s'en était toujours sortie mais là, elle avait fait une énorme erreur. Seule, elle n'avait pas la moindre chance de s'en sortir. Cet état de fait ne l'empêcha pas le moins du monde de faire tout son possible pour se défaire, écorchant sa joue sur le pavé sans même s'en soucier alors qu'elle avait tenté de mordre la main qui retenait son bras comme une offrande à l'arme qui la menaçait.

**\- A quoi ca sert de te débattre, sale fouine !**, s'exclama le moustachu, trop ravi de la situation. **Tu as perdu et il n'y a personne qui viendra t'aider cette fois !**

**\- A ta place, je ne parierais pas ma moustache la dessus, sale type. **

Avant même qu'il n'est le temps de réaliser que la voix venait de derrière lui, une chaine passa sur sa gorge dans un bruit métallique avant que la pression ne lui coupe en grande partie la respiration. Dans son dos, Leda avait enroulé les maillons autour de ses mains et palliait un manque de force évident avec son propre poids pour s'assurer qu'il ne puisse pas se défaire. Ses doigts tremblaient et elle devait serrer les dents pour supporter la douleur du métal qui les écrasait mais elle n'avait pas flanché un seul instant.

Dans un geste désespéré pour attraper la chaine qui lui enserrait le cou, l'homme à la moustache lâcha le couteau de chasse pour la saisir à deux mains en tentant de tirer comme il le pouvait, haletant avec difficulté en quête d'air. En face, les deux autres types, frappés par la surprise avaient lâché Spica qui restait aussi interdite qu'eux. Sans perdre de temps, Leda donna un coup de pied dans la lame pour la faire glisser jusqu'à la jeune fille au sol, ses bras tremblant sous l'effort qui devenait de plus en plus pénible pour elle.

**\- Active toi, demi-portion ! On a pas toute la nuit**, lança-t-elle alors que la chaine commençait à lui glisser des doigts.

Reprenant rapidement ses esprits, Spica se saisit du couteau sur le sol en se redressant, fendant rapidement l'air en direction des deux hommes de mains qui reculèrent aussi rapidement qu'ils avaient avancé pour tenter de la retenir. Titubant sur quelques pas alors qu'elle essuyait du revers de la main sa joue tachée de boue et de sang, elle rejoignit Leda, le regard interrogatif alors que cette dernière s'obstinait à regarder ailleurs. Elle n'avait pas la réponse à cette question muette que la plus petite semblait lui poser. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi, après avoir fait plusieurs mètres dans l'avenue, elle avait attrapé la première chose susceptible de lui servir pour se défendre pour faire demi-tour.

**\- … Tu étais sensé me montrer quelque chose, non ?**, finit-elle par grommeler face à l'insistance silencieuse de Spica sur sa présence qu'elle semblait avoir du mal à assimiler.

Affichant une mine clairement surprise, Spica finit par rire légèrement à cette réponse qui avait un relent de fausse excuse mais qui au final, lui convenait tout à fait. Alors qu'elle allait lui demander ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouver de si drôle, Leda grimaça, l'un des bouts de la chaine finissant par lui glisser des doigts. Mais avant même que le moustachu ne puisse avoir un semblant de liberté de mouvement, la main de Spica attrapa la chaine, l'entourant d'un geste habile autour de sa main pour avoir une meilleure prise, arrachant au sale type un couinement étranglé de douleur. Et sans même avoir besoin de se concerter, les deux jeunes femmes finirent par tiré en arrière d'un même ensemble, le faisant basculer sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

Spica écrasa l'épaule de l'homme, se penchant au dessus de lui alors que la lame froide se coller contre sa joue.

**\- Tu vois, tu avais tord. Je ne suis pas toute seule**, finit par dire Spica en souriant avant de commencer à raser un coté de cette affreuse moustache du tranchant du couteau avant de barré d'une large entaille la bouche de ce sale type. **Et on est armée maintenant. Alors tache de t'en souvenir.**

Sans même accorder un autre regard à l'individu figé de douleur sur le sol, Spica tourna les talons, la chaine la reliant à Leda toujours autour de sa main, cette dernière n'ayant même pas sourcillé un seul instant avant de lui emboiter le pas.

Les deux jeunes femmes marchèrent en silence pendant plusieurs minutes, aucune des deux n'ayant lâché la chaine qui pendait dans un cliquetis régulier entre elles, comme un lien étrange et discontinu les liant l'une à l'autre. Finalement, dans une allée silencieuse que seule la lune éclairait, Spica ralentis doucement le pas pour finir par s'arrêter, sans un mot. Il se passa de longue secondes pendant lesquels seul le vent et le hululement des oiseaux de nuit se firent entendre. Leda, qui avait dépassé Spica de quelques pas restait dos à elle, incapable de savoir comment réagir face au silence de la plus petite. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de souhaiter qu'elle se taise pendant tout le temps qu'elles avaient pu passer ensemble mais maintenant que c'était le cas, elle se rendait compte à quel point ce silence était pesant.

Sa main se serra sur le métal et alors qu'elle allait se tourner vers Spica pour lui ordonner de dire quelque chose, tout et n'importe tant qu'elle ne restait pas dans ce mutisme qui lui ressemblait si peu, elle croisa la mine souriante de la demoiselle. Prise de court, elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en remettre avant que la voix de Spica ne finisse par résonner à nouveau dans la nuit.

**\- J'espère que tu es prête à me suivre**, lâcha-t-elle dans un léger rire, sa main se resserrant sur la chaine avant de la lâcher et de reprendre les devant le pas bien plus rapide en s'engouffrant dans une ruelle.

Même si elle avait lancé ça comme un défi, l'allure de Spica n'avait clairement pas quelque chose de difficile à suivre même si les chemins qu'elle avait décidés d'emprunter n'avaient rien d'aisé. Si elle l'avait vraiment voulu, elle n'aurait eu aucun mal à semer Leda à plusieurs reprise, alors qu'elle escaladait des murets, grimpant sur des vérandas, marchant en équilibre aux cotés des chats de gouttières sur des planches précaires. Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'escalades et de numéro de funambules, Spica finit par se pencher depuis le rebord qu'elle venait de passer d'un bon agile, tendant simplement la main à Leda qu'elle n'avait pas réussit à semer.

A l'instant où Leda se redressa, son visage fut balayer par une bourrasque de vent fraiche qui lui fit presque complètement oublié le parcours épuisant qu'elle venait d'affronter. Et ce n'était rien à coté de ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Debout à coté d'un paratonnerre, elle avait l'impression de voir tout Paris s'étaler devant son regard. Des milliers de lumières qui s'étalaient comme un tapis de luciole, se reflétant même sur la surface ondulante de la Seine. Et au bout de ce chemin tacheté de point lumineux jaune et blanc, elle arrivait à le voir. L'horizon.

**\- Plutôt chouette, hein ?**, se vanta Spica debout sur le rebord. **Mais c'est pas ça le meilleure si tu veux mon avis.**

Elle sauta de son rebord pour s'éloigner sur le toit, tournant le dos aux lumières de la ville qui scintillaient comme pour faire concurrence au soleil qui dormait à présent. Il fallut quelques minutes à Leda pour réussir à détacher son regard de cette vue et de son vieil ami qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Cet horizon et ses promesses qui lui avaient tant manqué depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans cette ville. Il fallut que la voix de Spica résonne une nouvelle fois pour la décrocher de cette contemplation et la faire rejoindre la jeune fille qui s'était installé bien plus loin sur ce large toit.

Avançant avec précaution tant l'obscurité était totale de ce coté ci, à tel point qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir les points lumineux de la ville encore imprimé sur ses rétines. La main de Spica lui attrapa soudainement le poignet pour la tirer à sa hauteur, la forçant à savoir sur le sol. Sans même lui demandé son avis, la demi-portion s'installa devant Leda pour finir par se laisser basculer en arrière pour reposer contre elle et avant que l'autre n'est pu faire la moindre remarque, elle pointa le ciel du doigt.

**\- D'ici, on les voit mieux que nulle part ailleurs.**

La mine contrariée de Leda s'effaça instantanément lorsqu'elle comprit de quoi elle parlait. Les étoiles. De la même façon qu'elle avait pu voir s'étaler les lumières de la ville sous ses pieds quelques instants plus tôt, les étoiles parsemaient le ciel au dessus d'elles, profitant de l'obscurité pour briller de toute leur force. Ses yeux s'habituant progressivement à l'absence des lumières artificielles dans cette partie de la ville, Leda pu bientôt reconnaitre quelques constellations.

**\- Alors, tu vois là, y a la grosse casserole et là bas, la petite. On dirait aussi des casquettes si tu les regardes à l'envers. Et puis y a un truc par là bas, si tu le regardes en tournant la tête, on dirait presque un cheval. Mais la plus cool, c'est celle là**, finit par dire Spica, dessinant du bout de l'index chaque constellation qu'elle avait cité avant de finir par sa favorite.

**\- Cassiopée…**

Leda laissa filer un léger rire, laissant son front se poser contre l'épaule de Spica qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire de si amusant. De toute les constellations, il avait fallut qu'elles partagent la même fascination pour celle de Cassiopée. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle n'avait jamais pu vraiment partager son gout pour les étoiles avec Percé. Pourtant, le surnom qu'elle lui avait trouvé en tirait son origine, la constellation de Persée étant la voisine de celle de Cassiopée. Et il avait fallut qu'elle en arrive là, assise sur un toit obscure de Paris avec une fille qui avait presque faillit la faire tuer, pour trouver quelqu'un qui partageait ce besoin de regarder toujours plus loin.

**\- Cassiopée ? C'est quoi ça ? C'est un autre mot étrange ? Ou un nom ? Explique moi Led !**, se plaignait Spica en essayant de se tourner vers Leda.

**\- La constellation**, finit-elle par répondre en relevant la tête pour croiser le regard de la jeune fille avant de tendre le bras pour la dessiner du bout du doigt. **Elle s'appelle Cassiopée. Et il y a aussi la Grande et la Petite Ourse. Et aussi…**

**\- Comment tu sais tout ça ?**, finit par couper Spica en s'adossant à nouveau à Leda, le nez levé vers le ciel.

La main de Leda se baissa lentement alors qu'elle avait commencé à dessiner la constellation d'Andromède, le silence retombant. Ca n'était qu'un détail. Une petite parcelle de cette vie qu'elle avait laissée derrière elle. Un passé qui avait été doux mais qu'il lui était difficile d'évoquer maintenant sans avoir un gout amer au fond de la gorge. Elle n'arrivait pas à parler de tout ça sans se souvenir de l'embrun marin qui lui manquait, de l'horizon qui se fondait dans l'océan, de cette promesse d'ailleurs qu'elle n'avait jamais pu approcher.

Et alors qu'elle se laissait à nouveau emporter par ses souvenirs, comme une marée descendante qui l'emporterait loin du présent, une sensation douce et humide sur ses lèvres la ramena à la réalité. Quelques mèches de cheveux de Spica chatouillaient ses joues alors qu'elle réalisa que celle-ci venait tout simplement de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Spica finit par se reculer, plantant ses yeux bleus dans le regard perdu de Leda.

**\- Je ne demanderai plus rien, jamais, alors arrête de partir aussi loin… d'accord ?**, demanda-t-elle dans un sourire emprunt d'une tristesse qu'elle peinait à dissimuler. **Laisse tout ça là bas et reste juste avec moi ici.**

Après un instant d'hésitation, Leda se contenta de poser sa main sur la tête de Spica avant de finir par l'attirer contre elle, passant ses bras autours de ses épaules alors qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans le creux de son cou. Les yeux fermés, elle resta ainsi silencieuse. Derrière ses paupières, elle laissait le dernier souvenir de cette ancienne vie défiler comme un vieux film usé, comme un adieu pour un nouveau départ.

.

**\- Tu n'es obligé de rien, Percé ! **

**\- Mais c'est normal de se montrer reconnaissant Ledy ! **

Habillé des habits de la boutique, il n'avait plus du tout l'allure du petit gars de la campagne fraichement débarqué en ville et arborait un air citadin qui avait le don d'exaspéré Leda. Depuis leur arrivée dans cette ville, les choses n'avaient fait qu'empirer entre eux. Ca avait commencé par cet ami qui les surveiller comme les enfants qu'ils étaient surement mais qu'ils n'avaient plus envie d'être. Et si Percé avait finit par se plier aux exigences de leur hôte, Leda elle restait indomptable. Alors le voir accepter de travailler dans cet affreux magasin qui empestait l'alcool, c'était la goutte de trop pour la jeune fille.

**\- Percé, tu ne te souviens pas ? On rêvait d'un ailleurs, tous les deux, pas d'une vie bien rangée comme nos parents**, demanda-t-elle d'un ton implorant. **Tu te souviens ?**

**\- Leda… La vie, ce n'est pas un livre. Personne ne peut vivre en rêvant simplement d'ailleurs. **

Les larmes aux yeux, Leda ne retint même pas la gifle qui fouette la joue du jeune homme qui ne fit pas le moindre geste pour l'éviter.

**\- Tu n'es qu'un lâche. Tu n'as qu'à rester ici et te convaincre de ça.**

Sans même se retourner, elle avait quitté ce magasin qu'elle détestait tant, et elle avait marché. Elle avait marché et marché et marché jusqu'à ne plus rien reconnaitre. Jusqu'à ce que la faim lui torde l'estomac, que ses pieds hurlent. Elle avait continué de chercher l'horizon, incapable de revenir sur ces pas, vers cet endroit qui baignait dans l'odeur d'éthanol.

.

Elle rouvrit doucement les yeux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le remarquait mais c'était encore plus flagrant à présent. L'odeur d'iode qui semblait émaner de la jeune fille qu'elle tenait aux creux de ses bras. Elle et ses yeux aussi bleu que l'océan et au caractère aussi indomptable. Elle qui venait de lui offrir l'horizon et les étoiles. Pendant tout ce temps où elle avait cherché un endroit où se rendre, l'ailleurs qu'elle cherchait l'avait poursuivit. Inlassablement, revenant à la charge à chaque fois qu'elle s'en éloignait. Elle l'avait tant cherché qu'à force, elle n'avait même pas réussit à se rendre compte qu'elle l'avait déjà trouvé. C'était presque ridicule de constater la façon dont tout s'affichait avec le lyrisme d'un roman mal écrit.

**\- Les marins**, finit par dire Leda aux creux du cou de Spica, lui arrachant un léger frisson, avant de se redresser.

**\- Hein ?**

**\- Ce sont les marins de la ville d'où je viens qui m'ont appris les constellations. **

Spica resta la bouche ouverte, comme perdue dans la multitude des choses qu'elle avait envie de dire à cet instant sans que le moindre son ne passe ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne finisse par afficher un large sourire avant de lever le nez vers le ciel à nouveau.

**\- Apprends-moi. J'ai envie de tout savoir. **

Leda laissa passer un soupir de lassitude qui n'avait rien de convainquant au vu du sourire qui étirait légèrement ses lèvres. La nuit promettait d'être longue mais cette fois ci, c'était à son tour de la remplir d'histoire. D'histoires à propos de l'océan, des étoiles et de l'horizon.  
Mais surtout, celle d'une fille qui avait décidé de partir à la recherche d'un ailleurs qui avait finit par lui tomber dessus sans crier gare…


	19. Pieces - Used and Abused

.

_(TW: Viol. Ce chapitre contient de la violence et des rapports forcés de façon plus ou moins explicite.)_

_._

**Used and Abused**

Cela faisait presque dix minutes qu'Isa faisait les cents pas dans le couloir, passant et repassant devant la porte des appartements d'Apollon. Un peu plus tôt, l'un des loups était passé la voir pour l'informer que le patron commençait à se lasser d'attendre leur petite discussion. Elle avait fait son possible pour repousser l'inévitable le plus longtemps possible mais à présent, il n'y avait plus la moindre chance d'éviter cette entrevue. Mais tout ceci ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se résoudre rentrer dans cette chambre.

**\- Tu vas finir par donner le tournis à quelqu'un. **

Se raidissant l'espace d'un instant, la jeune fille se tourna lentement avant de se détendre en croisant le sourire calme de Sagane qui venait de sortir de la chambre de sa sœur. Refermant doucement la porte, elle finit par rejoindre la plus jeune qui avait tenté un petit coup d'œil dans la pièce avant qu'elle ne soit hors de vue.

**\- Tu ne t'es toujours pas réconcilié avec elle, n'est-ce pas ?**

**\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles**, marmonna Isa en regardant ailleurs avant de croiser les bras. **Je ne fais que faire ce qu'elle m'a dit, je la laisse tranquille. **

**\- Et c'est bien la première fois que tu es aussi obéissante**, ajouta Sagane d'un ton indulgent avant de sourire à l'air vexée de la demoiselle.

**\- Pourquoi tu étais dans sa chambre ? … Y a un souci ?**

Préférant faire passer sa question pour de la curiosité plutôt que de l'inquiétude, Isa tenta d'être la plus désintéressée possible ce qui donnait le pire numéro d'actrice qu'il était donné de voir. Mais ca ne changeait rien au fait que de voir Sagane sortir de la chambre de sa jumelle sans essuyer une remarque cinglante ou de vaisselle cassée était une chose plutôt rare dans cette paire et Isa était plutôt bien placé pour le savoir.

**\- Non. J'ai simplement été lui donner un peu de lait de pavot pour qu'elle se repose maintenant que Dite va mieux. **

**\- C'est vite dit ça…**

La remarque ne fut pas relevé, sans doute parce qu'elle était bien loin d'être gratuite. Même si la sobriété récente de Dite était une bonne nouvelle, rien de tout ça n'avait réellement arrangé les choses. Elle semblait complètement désabusée et ces remarques, bien que plus rare, n'en étaient devenues que plus chargées d'amertume. Il était presque difficile de l'admettre mais certaine pensaient qu'elle était sans doute bien mieux en compagnie de la fée verte plutôt que sobre et brisée. Depuis son retour, deux jours plus tôt, Shua avait pris sur elle les quelques clients qui l'avaient demandé, estimant sans doute qu'il lui faudrait un peu de temps avant de pleinement reprendre sa place au Sanctuaire, faisant de même pour une partie de la clientèle de Kanone pour alléger le travail de celle-ci.

Sagane se contenta d'ébouriffer légèrement les cheveux d'Isa dans un geste affectueux avant de se décider à rompre le calme qui s'était installé dans ce couloir vide.

**\- Je sais. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour Kanone. Elle n'a besoin que d'un peu de repos et sans doute de sa demoiselle de chambre,** tenta-t-elle habilement d'un air innocent. **Et toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu fais les cents pas dans le couloir ?**

**\- Moi ? Rien. Rien du tout. J'avais simplement… besoin de marcher.**

Fuyant le regard de Sagane de façon bien trop flagrante pour que ca ne soit pas suspicieux, Isa fit mine de faire quelques étirements au milieu du couloir, n'arrivant qu'à arracher un soupir à son interlocutrice. Cette enfant était une bien mauvaise menteuse mais il était sans doute encore plus difficile de lui extorquer la moindre information dans ce genre de situation. Lui conseillant de ne pas faire trop de bruit près des appartements d'Apollon pour ne pas le contrarier, Sagane se contenta de s'éloigner pour rejoindre le salon doré.

Les bras encore tendus au dessus de la tête dans son piètre numéro, Isa finit par les laisser retomber avant de s'appuyer contre le mur le plus proche. Son estomac se serrait déjà alors qu'elle n'avait même pas encore passé cette porte qui donnait l'impression de mener droit sur un enfer bien pire que celui qui résonnait dans ces couloirs. Jetant un dernier regard vers la porte fermée de la chambre de Kanone, elle finit par rejoindre celle d'Apollon, sa main levée prête à frapper. Après une brève inspiration, son poing heurta le bois par deux fois, son ventre se nouant si fort qu'elle avait l'impression d'être à deux doigts d'être malade.

**\- C'est ouvert. **

Fermant la porte juste derrière elle, Isa se contenta de rester appuyé contre, n'osant pas avancé d'avantage dans cette pièce qui la mettait plus que mal à l'aise. Assis sur le bord de son lit, un journal relié de cuire finement ouvragé sur les genoux, Apollon lui lança un regard amusé de voir qu'elle s'obstinait à s'accrocher à l'unique issue de la pièce. Fermant son carnet d'un geste lent et précis, il ne se leva pas pour autant d'où il était.

**\- J'ai bien cru que tu avais oublié notre petit accord. Ce n'est pas très gentil de me faire autant attendre. Approche. **

Après un instant d'hésitation, sa main crispée à la poignée, Isa finit par se détacher de la porte à contre-cœur, se rapprochant d'Apollon qui avait finit par se lever pour aller déposer son journal sur le secrétaire qui se trouvait à quelques pas de son lit.

Cette chambre était d'un luxe si ostentatoire que ça en était indécent. Etant donné qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre ouverture qui donnait sur l'extérieur du Sanctuaire, notamment à cause de l'emplacement particulier de cette pièce, celle-ci était éclairé par une multitude de luminaires clinquants et brillants comme du verre en plein soleil. Isa n'était pas une grande connaisseuse mais elle reconnaissait cet éclat de lumière réfléchis qui était semblable aux rayons du soleil qui se posaient parfois sur les verres de cristal que possédaient Kanone. La moindre surface transparente semblait être faite de ce matériau précieux tandis que le reste de la décoration se partageaient entre l'or et le pourpre. Si quelqu'un lui avait demandé à quoi pouvait ressemblait les chambres royales au siècle dernier, la jeune fille aurait sans doute imaginé cet endroit avec de grandes fenêtres.

**\- Ne soit pas si timide voyons. Tu es là pour me raconter tous tes petits malheurs après tout. **

Il riait presque en parlant. Cet être détestable s'amusait de tout ça alors qu'il était la cause principale de ces malheurs qu'il se faisait une joie d'écouter, sans doute pour les retourner contre les filles qui lui poseraient problème. Sa main frottant nerveusement l'un de ses avant bras, Isa essaya de réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait dire qui ne risquerait pas d'apporter le moindre problème, incapable de tenir en place. De son coté, Apollon attendait patiemment, presque trop patiemment, de nouveau assis sur le bord de son lit.

**\- Et bien je… je suis… je ne sais pas trop. Il y a peut-être…. Ce client qui… **

Avant même qu'elle est pu terminer sa phrase, la main du jeune homme la saisit par le bras alors qu'elle passait à proximité de lui, l'entrainant brusquement vers lui. Elle eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé qu'elle se retrouvait sur le lit, reculant un peu par reflex, sa main glissant sur le drap dans la manœuvre alors que la panique commençait à donner l'impression que son cœur battait au creux de ses oreilles. Les lèvres étirées dans un rictus moqueur, Apollon l'observait s'éloigner de lui comme si elle avait le choix de ce qui pourrait lui arriver.

**\- Et bien, qu'attends-tu pour continuer ? Je t'écoute. **

Cherchant uniquement à quitter les draps, Isa n'écoutait presque ce que pouvait dire ce tyran. Il n'avait jamais été question de tout ça. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de client, elle avait finit par se faire une raison, c'était son travail à présent. Mais là, les choses étaient totalement différentes. Avant même qu'elle n'est réussit à atteindre le bord le plus proche, il lui arracha à nouveau l'espoir de s'enfuir à la toute dernière minute, finissant par la bloquer, parfaitement indifférent à ses tentatives de se défaire.

**\- C'est comme ça que les choses se passent ici, Isa. Le Sanctuaire m'appartient. Tu fais partis du Sanctuaire alors tu m'appartiens. Sois sage et tout se passera bien pour toi**, expliqua-t-il le plus simplement du monde, ignorant les pleurs de la jeune fille qui essayait désespérément d'échapper à sa prise. **Contrarie-moi et les choses risquent de mal se passer pour d'autres personnes. **

Aussi efficace qu'une gifle, la remarque figea Isa, un sanglot restant coincé dans le creux de sa gorge alors qu'elle continuait de trembler comme une feuille sous les mains d'Apollon. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle était persuadée qu'elle serait capable de tout pour les protégés, pour éviter à Camues et Kanone de devenir les cibles de la colère de cet homme par sa faute. Mais là, elle avait perdu tout son courage. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de crier aussi fort qu'elle en était capable pour que quelqu'un vienne. Elle aurait voulu avoir tout avoué à Sagane quelques instants plus tôt pour qu'elle l'aide. Elle aurait voulu ne jamais passer cette porte.

Et pourtant, aucun son ne passait ses lèvres. Alors que l'eau salée de ses larmes ruisselait sur sa peau, la tension dans ses bras se dissipa. Fermant son œil valide aussi fort qu'elle le put, elle pouvait malgré tout sentir son regard victorieux posé sur elle.

Elle n'avait pas le choix. En fait, elle ne l'avait jamais eu.


	20. Pieces - Roxanne

_._

**Roxanne**

**\- Ca ne te regarde pas alors arrête de me poser des questions !**

Toutes les discussions s'étaient stoppées net et un silence lourd pesait à présent dans le salon. La voix d'Isa avait résonné de façon si brusque que personne n'avait compris ce qu'il s'était passé. A quelques pas d'elle, Kanone restait aussi muette que le reste de la pièce avant de simplement passer la porte qui donnait sur le bureau du maitre des lieux, sans avoir prononcer le moindre mot. Une main plaquée sur son cou comme pour dissimuler quelque chose, Isa n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce quant à elle, fuyant volontairement les regards fixés sur elle. Finalement, elle finit par rejoindre la méridienne, s'y asseyant en ramenant ses genoux vers elle alors que certaines conversations avaient doucement repris. D'un comme un accord, les filles décidèrent de laisser la benjamine seule quelques instants.

Il était évident pour beaucoup que depuis quelques jours, elle agissait bizarrement. Lorsque de simple contact ne la faisait pas se saisir bien plus que de nécessaire, elle se montrait épidermique à chaque fois que quelqu'un tentait de lui parler. Dans un premier temps, les filles avaient simplement cru que l'inquiétude la rendait irritable mais le retour de Kanone n'avait rien arrangé. On pouvait même dire que la situation n'avait fait qu'empirer, le point culminant ayant été ce soudain éclat, comme si une soupape venait de lâcher.

De son coté, Kanone traversait le couloir sans la moindre hésitation dans le rythme sec de ses talons sur le sol. Sans même prendre la peine de frapper, elle ouvrit la porte du bureau d'Apollon pour le trouver vide. Refermant la porte d'un coup sec, elle fit demi-tour pour tomber sur Shane qui avait sans doute du la voir passer en trombe.

**\- Est-ce qu'il y a un prob…**

**\- Où est Apollon ?**

**\- Il est sortit pour le moment.**

**\- Quelle plaie**, lâcha-t-elle presque en grognant, son ongle laqué entre les dents.** Viens me chercher quand il revient, je dois savoir quelque chose.**

Le loup s'apprêta à demander à la jeune femme si sa question concernait Isa mais il finit par se raviser, se contentant de dire qu'il ferait passer le message dès que le maître des lieux rentrerait. S'éloignant pour retourner vers le salon, Kanone finit par s'arrêter au milieu du couloir, le dos tourné, reprenant simplement la parole.

**\- … Je ne veux plus que vous ameniez de client à Isa pour le moment. Tu n'as qu'à me les envoyer. Je pourrais très bien m'en charger au moins le temps que je discute avec Apollon.**

La remarque ne semblait pas faite pour être discutée, d'ailleurs Shane ne fit même pas mine d'essayer, et elle reprit sa route, traversant le salon sans même s'y arrêter.

Dite la regarda passer sans un mot, installée négligemment dans la marquise qu'elle avait clamée comme étant sa place depuis longtemps déjà. Il ne fallut pas plus de trois secondes après que Kanone est fermé la porte conduisant aux chambres pour qu'elle tourne ses yeux bleus vers Isa qui restait prostrée en silence, n'ayant pas détaché sa main de sa peau. La sobriété ne la rendait pas moins mauvaise mais une chose était sure, cela la rendait susceptible sur beaucoup de chose. Mais, même si elle ne l'admettrait sans doute jamais à quiconque, le sujet Kanone était particulièrement sensible et de voir cette gamine agir de la sorte l'avait bien trop agacé pour qu'elle reste muette.

**\- Non contente d'être bruyante et inutile, maintenant tu craches au visage de celles qui t'aident ? C'est pas la reconnaissance qui t'étouffe Isa dis moi.**

**\- Ravale ton venin, on y est pour rien si tu as passé une mauvaise semaine Dite**, intervint rapidement Milow. **T'es pas non plus la première quand il s'agit de remercier les gens alors fais toi oublier.**

**\- Tiens, toi aboie plus fort aujourd'hui. Camues n'est pas là pour tenir ta laisse, c'est ça ? Trop occupée à jouir de son précieux statut de favorite.**

Brusquement, Isa se leva, quittant la pièce rapidement pour se précipiter dans la salle d'eau sans prendre la peine de refermer la porte du salon derrière elle. L'ambiance électrique retombant presque instantanément, complètement désamorcée par la réaction de la jeune fille. Dite se contenta de grommeler qu'il serait temps que quelqu'un éduque cette sale gamine avant d'ignorer les vociférations de Milow que Sagane retenait pour éviter que les choses ne dégénèrent à nouveau.

Penchée au dessus du lavabo, Isa toussait en tremblant, la gorge acide et les mains serrée sur la faïence, avant de finisse par glisser vers le sol pour s'y assoir. Les simples paroles de Dite avaient suffit à lui ramener des souvenirs qui lui avaient retournés l'estomac. L'impression de sentir encore la prise sur ses poignets était si vivace qu'elle était incapable de fermer les yeux sans crainte de céder à la panique, la marque qu'il lui avait laissée au creux du cou avec ses lèvres la brulait comme s'il l'avait faite au fer rouge. Il n'y avait rien d'enviable à s'attirer les faveurs de cet homme. Rien d'enviable à plonger un peu plus profondément en enfer.

Dans ses appartements, Kanone prenait sur elle pour ne pas envoyer son verre contre le mur. Même si c'était sans doute une bonne chose qu'elle est du temps pour retrouver son calme, devoir attendre pour avoir des explications la mettait tout simplement hors d'elle. Il ne lui avait pas fallut longtemps pour reconnaître les signes lorsqu'elle avait vu Isa réagir avec les autres, ses soupçons ayant été confirmés par ce geste nerveux qu'elle avait eu à son égard. Toutes les filles ici se vendaient depuis suffisamment longtemps pour s'être fait une raison. Chacune avait développé sa propre façon d'affronter les choses. Certaines se contentaient de fermer les yeux le temps que ça se passe, d'autre avaient finit par vendre du rêve pour adoucir les mœurs de certains clients impétueux ou buvait pour noyer la réalité dans l'alcool. Kanone, elle, avait finit par drogué certains hommes trop violents à leur insu, gardant cette partie de la clientèle pour l'épargner aux filles plus fragiles.

La porte de sa chambre finit par soudainement s'ouvrir, la saisissant alors qu'elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées. Comme s'il était chez lui, ce qui était en partie le cas, Apollon entra dans la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui.

**\- Il paraîtrait que tu me cherches. Je n'apprécie pas vraiment d'avoir à me déplacer mais Shane semblait penser que c'était pour une affaire urgente.**

Légèrement prise de court de voir qu'il avait préféré se déplacer que de la faire venir, Kanone reprit rapidement contenance en se levant. L'heure n'était pas à l'hésitation. Elle avait une place suffisamment importante au Sanctuaire pour pouvoir prétendre à certaines libertés. Ou du moins, elle l'espérait.

**\- Je pense qu'une des filles a eu un problème avec un client. Ce genre de chose n'était plus sensé se produire.**

**\- Une fille ?**

**\- Isa. J'ai remarqué des marques et elle…**

Kanone fut coupé dans sa phrase par un éclat de rire parfaitement déplacé de la part du jeune homme, éclat qui ne manqua pas de lui arracher un froncement de sourcil contrarié. Calmant son hilarité aussi soudaine qu'hors de propos, Apollon s'adossa tranquillement contre la porte, fixant son regard sur la jeune femme afin de ne pas raté la moindre miette de sa réaction. Il pensait pouvoir garder ce détail pour lui un peu plus longtemps mais il aurait du se douter que rien n'échappait à Kanone.

**\- Ce n'était pas un client. C'était moi.**

« _Splendide_ ». Le regard contrarié de Kanone s'était agrandis à la révélation et, durant une fraction de seconde, Apollon aurait juré voir quelque chose se briser comme une coupe de cristal que l'ont aurait fait tomber. Il était si rare qu'il arrive à l'atteindre, elle. Il avait tenté de la briser à de nombreuse reprise, lors de leur première rencontre ou bien en faisant de sa sœur l'une de ses favorite, mais jusqu'à présent, tout n'avait fait qu'échouer. Et voilà que le simple fait d'évoquer cette petite suffisait à la faire réagir. C'était quelque chose d'unique et de délicieux aux yeux du tyran. Mais à peine avait-il capté cet instant rare que la colère l'avait balayé. Désormais, si elle en avait été capable, elle l'aurait sans doute tué d'un simple regard. Et pourtant, tout le reste de sa personne restait d'un calme olympien.

**\- Je ne pense pas que…**

**\- Parce que tu crois que j'accorde la moindre importance à ton avis, Kanone ?**

C'était amusant de la voir se contrôler, se retenir tout ce qu'elle pouvait de lui envoyer ce poing serré en plein visage. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir tirer de cette enfant un tel intérêt. Camues, Kanone n'étaient sans doute que les premiers maillons d'une longue chaîne de personne qui s'étaient liés à Isa.

**\- Mais ce n'est pas la seule. Grâce à qui est-ce que tu crois avoir eu la vie si facile dernièrement ? Tu peux remercier cette chère Camues pour ça**, continua-t-il en se délectant de l'impact de chaque détail supplémentaire. **Isa n'est qu'un petit bonus, pour ma distraction personnelle.**

**\- ... Pourquoi elle…**

**\- Si c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire…**, finit-il par dire en s'apprêtant à repartir.

**\- Arrête de jouer Apollon ! Laisse la tranquille ! Tu as déjà Sagane et Camues, alors laisse Isa tranquille ou sinon je…**

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de faire la moindre menace qu'une violente gifle claqua si fort qu'elle du se rattraper à un meuble pour ne pas tomber sur le coup. Le visage tourné et la joue brûlante. Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace d'amusement ou de satisfaction chez Apollon qui venait de la frapper du revers de sa main encore gantée. Mais malgré son attitude menaçante, Kanone releva le regard, affrontant les yeux colériques de celui qui pouvait faire de sa vie un véritable cauchemar éveillé.

**\- Ne t'avise plus jamais d'essayer de me menacer Kanone. Ou tu risques de ne pas avoir le moindre mal à voir les prochaines marques que je lui ferais.**

L'atmosphère lourde continua de planer avant qu'elle ne finisse par baisser les yeux, les articulations de ses poings blanchies tant elle les serrait. Mais cela ne semblait suffisant aux yeux du maître des lieux qui poigna dans ses cheveux pour lui faire relever la tête.

**\- Je n'ai pas entendu ta réponse, Kanone.**

**\- … d'accord.**

**\- Bien. Je préfère ça**, lâcha-t-il en même temps que sa main le faisait avec les cheveux de Kanone. **N'essaye plus jamais de négocier avec moi, tu es bien plus douée entre des draps que sur ce terrain là.**

Retournant vers la porte sans un regard de plus vers la cadette des jumelles, Apollon passa la porte, desserrant son col avant de brièvement jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule.

**\- Mets donc de la glace sur ton visage. Tu as pris bien assez de repos comme ça. Je ne veux pas qu'on te trouver une autre excuse pour éviter de travailler.**

La peau de sa joue en feu et le gout ferreux dans sa bouche, tout ceci n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle éprouvait en sachant qu'à présent, Apollon avait pris Isa pour cible. Si seulement elle ne l'avait pas chassé cette fois là. Si seulement elles n'étaient prisonnières de cet endroit. Si seulement…

* * *

_J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que nous avons atteint très récemment les 2'000 views pour Les Goldies (et même les 2200 en réalité)_

_C'est quelque chose de vraiment extraordinaire pour moi aussi, j'ai voulu faire quelque chose pour marquer le coup mais je me suis retrouvée assez prise au dépourvu, ne sachant pas vraiment ce que vous pourriez attendre comme "bonus". Mes compétence en dessin étant extrêmement limité (pour ne pas dire totalement absentes), je me suis retrouvée face à un dilemme. _

_C'est pour ça que je me tourne vers vous. Qu'est-ce que vous souhaiteriez pour fêter ce nombre de view? Une séance de questions/réponses qui s'organiserait dans les reviews ou sur une plateforme extérieure tels que ou tumblr? Des bonus sur le fonctionnement du Sanctuaire, son organisation voir même des plans de l'endroit? Quelques headcanons qui ne seront pas nécessairement abordés dans la timeline à propos des Goldies? _

_Je vous laisse la parole dans les reviews, n'hésitez pas à vous manifestez. Je vous assure que, malgré mon préambule aux allures de pitbull, je ne mords pas. _

_Au plaisir de poursuivre avec vous cette aventure!_


	21. Pieces - The Show must go on

_._

_(TW: Viol. Ce chapitre contient de la violence et des rapports forcés de façon plus ou moins explicite.)_

_._

**The show must go on**

Assise sur l'une des banquettes, Camues n'avait pas lâché la porte du regard depuis son retour dans le salon. Si croiser Apollon pour le voir entrer dans la chambre de Kanone plus tôt n'avait pas été pour la rassurer, apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé avec Isa pendant son absence n'avait été que pire. S'efforçant de calmer Milow qui fulminait toujours contre Dite, la rouquine avait patiemment écouté Shionne lui expliquer le déroulement des choses.

**\- Kanone pourra sans doute t'expliquer**, avait finit par conclure Shionne.

Mais voilà. Plus le temps passait et plus il semblait évident que Kanone ne reviendrait pas dans le salon, certains clients étant directement conduit vers les chambres par Marin. Alors que la soirée se terminait pour laisser la place à une nuit qui promettait d'être remplie, Camues finit par se lever pour avancer d'un pas décidé vers les chambres. Si la jumelle ne revenait pas dans le salon, c'était elle qui irait la voir pour avoir des explications.

Le caractère de Camues avait toujours été plutôt effacé, discret mais dès qu'il s'agissait d'Isa et de Hyoga, elle était capable d'une assurance que peu de gens lui connaissait. Sa décision de les prendre sous sa protection n'avait pas été faite en vain et depuis ce jour, il ne s'était pas passé un seul instant où elle ne s'était pas soucier de leur rendre la vie la moins pénible possible. Lorsqu'Isa avait pris l'initiative de s'imposer en tant que fille de chambre pour les jumelles, et principalement Kanone, Camues s'était arrangée pour qu'elle n'ait jamais le moindre problème avec Apollon pour ce caprice. Quand Hyoga avait été incapable de trouver le sommeil après son arrivée au Sanctuaire, elle n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à rester auprès d'elle, s'assurant que les loups ne la confit pas à n'importe quel client pour les premiers temps. S'il n'avait tenu qu'à elle, Camues aurait fait son possible pour leur obtenir le même statut que la jeune Ailia et leur éviter d'avoir à se vendre pour pouvoir garder un toit.

Adossée au mur de la chambre de Kanone, la rouquine patientait en silence. Isa restant introuvable, y compris dans sa chambre, il ne lui restait plus que la jumelle pour comprendre ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Perdue dans ses inquiétudes, son attention fut ramenée dans le couloir suite au grincement discret d'une porte s'ouvrant. Elle se détacha lentement de son appui, espérant que ce qu'elle voyait ne soit qu'une horrible illusion, un cauchemar éveillé. Plus loin dans le couloir, Isa sortait des appartements d'Apollon, hissant la bretelle de sa nuisette sur son épaule avant de tenter de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux.

**\- … Isa ?**

La jeune fille se saisit à l'appel de son nom, osant à peine tourner la tête vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix, complètement figée. Sans perdre une seconde, Camues la rejoignit, encore sous le choc de la scène dont elle venait d'être témoin.

**\- Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

Isa recula d'un pas, puis de deux, le regard fuyant pour se soustraire à cette main inquiète qui s'était posé sur son bras. A cet instant, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : disparaître. Sans même répondre à sa question, elle tourna les talons, s'éloignant le plus rapidement possible dans la direction opposée, bredouillant de vagues excuses à propos d'une chose qu'elle devait à tout pris faire, maintenant, tout de suite.

Si la peur avait réussit à dominer jusqu'à maintenant lorsqu'elle devait faire face à Apollon, les choses étaient complètement différentes à présent. La réaction d'Isa n'augurait rien de bon et elle ne pouvait laisser les choses ainsi. C'était tout simplement hors de question. Elle se moquait bien de ce qu'il pouvait lui faire à elle, mais elle refusait tout simplement que l'une de ses deux filles subisse les lubies de cet homme. Sans la moindre once d'hésitation dans son geste, Camues se tourna vers la porte de la chambre du chef du Sanctuaire pour rentrer sans même s'être annoncé.

Encore allongé entre les draps défaits, Apollon s'étirait légèrement avant de remarquer l'intrusion impromptue. Un sourire se posa sur ses lèvres alors qu'il calait son menton dans le creux de sa main, son coude dans l'oreiller alors que sa main libre tapotait la place encore tiède à coté de lui.

**\- Tiens, tiens… Tu veux venir ?**

Cet air suffisant. Ce sourire. Ce sourire odieux.

Une bouffée de colère monta en Camues qui claqua littéralement la porte derrière elle en avançant de quelques pas dans la pièce. Elle pouvait supporter de voir ces hommes riches posés leur mains sales sur ses protégées, c'était le travail. Elle n'avait jamais aimé ça mais elle s'était faite une raison. Mais lui, c'était hors de question. Parce qu'elle savait ce qu'il était. Elle savait mieux que quiconque, avec Sagane, comment cet être détestable obtenait ce genre de faveur. Il menaçait, il manipulait. Il n'y avait que contrainte et forcée que les filles finissaient entre ses draps, que se soit par ses mots ou par ses mains.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'Isa faisait ici ?!**

Sa voix avait claqué dans l'air, arrachant à Apollon un air surpris l'espace d'un bref instant. La petite créature tremblotante et suppliante qu'il avait l'habitude de voir, avait revêtu un manteau d'un acabit bien différent. Plus il observait son regard brûlant de colère, plus il trouvait qu'elle ressemblait à ces créatures sauvages, une de ses mères du règne animale qui ne montrent leurs crocs que lorsque vous touchez à leur petits. Il se redressa pour s'asseoir calmement, n'affichant pas la moindre crainte face à cette femme furieuse qui semblait décidée à lui sauter à la gorge à la moindre parole malheureuse. Il resta sans prononcer le moindre mot pour le moment. Ce spectacle était bien trop fascinant pour qu'il intervienne. Pas tout de suite.

**\- Sagane et moi, on ne te suffit pas ?**, continua rageusement Camues qui s'entendait à peine, le sang battant avec une force assourdissante à ses tympans. **Laisse la tranquille ! Qui tu veux mais pas elle !**

**\- D'accord**, finit-il par répondre calmement.** Hyoga.**

La hargne brûlante se mua en l'espace d'une seconde en une expression froide et calme. Avec un simple mot, il venait sans le savoir de franchir une limite qu'il n'aurait jamais du. Et à l'instant où il relâcha son attention, pensant que sa réponse avait finit de calmer cet élan de rébellion chez la jeune femme, celle-ci se saisit du coupe papier posé sur le secrétaire juste à coté d'elle. Sans le moindre instant de doute, elle se précipita vers Apollon, ses doigts serrés sur le métal froid. Rien n'arrêterait jamais cet homme. Ni les mots, ni les remords. Et alors qu'elle abaissait sa main armée, elle savait qu'il ne restait plus que cette solution.

La mort de ce monstre était la seule chose qui les libérerait de lui.

.

En s'enfuyant dans le couloir, Isa avait été trop paniquée pour entendre ce qu'il se passait derrière la porte de l'une des chambres. Ses ongles plantés dans l'avant bras de l'homme qui la maintenait par la gorge, Shua faisait son possible pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Mais plus les secondes coulaient, plus la panique prenait le pas à mesure qu'elle peinait à respirer. Incapable d'appeler à l'aide, elle n'arrivait même pas à comprendre comment les choses avaient pu dégénérer aussi rapidement.

Depuis qu'elle avait pris la place de Kanone auprès d'une partie de sa clientèle, Shua avait finit par prendre pleinement conscience de ce qu'impliquait la place qu'occupait Kanone et la raison de ces marques qu'elle cachait à toutes. Si certains avaient des goûts étranges et dérangeants, ce n'était là que la partie visible de l'iceberg. Il y avait tout un panel d'homme qui, malgré toute la meilleure volonté dont elle pouvait faire preuve, acceptant la moindre requête aussi dégradante soit-elle, n'hésitaient pas à faire preuve de violence. Cherchant à pousser à la faute pour avoir une raison, ils étaient nombreux à se délecter de la crainte qu'il pouvait inspirer d'un simple geste, serrant leur prise jusqu'à laisser la marque violacée de leur doigts sur ses cuisses ou ses bras quand ce n'était pas celle de leur dents sur sa peau.

Tant qu'elle ne craignait pas pour sa vie, Shua avait fait son possible pour supporter ces déviances, supprimant autant qu'elle en était capable le moindre mouvement de défense. Alors que certains se calmaient en voyait la crainte, satisfait de cette sensation de pouvoir qu'ils possédaient sur la ravissante créature des bas-fonds qu'ils avaient payée pour la nuit, il arrivait que ce ne soit qu'un combustible pour la folie d'autres. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, seule Kanone avait eu à faire à ces hommes, ayant pris l'habitude d'engourdir leur sens avec de l'alcool et quelques graines de pavots, la torpeur et l'inconscience les assommant avant qu'ils ne laissent le temps à leur excès d'exploser.

Mais lorsque cet homme était arrivé, la jumelle n'était pas encore disponible et, malgré l'avertissement de Shane, Shua avait décidé de prendre sur elle, comme à son habitude. Comme elle avait été naïve. Elle le réalisait maintenant, le souffle entravé par les mains de cet homme qui ne semblait pas accorder la moindre attention aux sillons sanglants qu'elle traçait avec ses ongles sur ses bras en tentant de se défaire. Peu importait le nombre de coup qu'elle pouvait lui donner, il ne bougeait pas, souriant d'un air de dément qui se délectait de la voir lutter en vain.

Alors que le manque d'oxygène commençait à embrumer ses sens, une poussée d'adrénaline permis à Shua de repousser l'homme alors qu'elle s'éloignait aussi rapidement que possible vers l'autre coté du lit, reprenant douloureusement sa respiration entre deux quintes de toux. Ivre de colère et de contrariété, le client de se redressa, attrapant la jeune fille par la cheville pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir d'avantage en lui hurlant dessus. Sans même réfléchir, muée par son simple instinct de survie, Shua attrapa la lampe de marbre et de bronze qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet et frappa, les yeux fermés à s'en fendre les paupières. Un silence morbide tomba après le bruit sourd de l'impact, les mains de la jeune fille tremblant tellement que l'objet lourd lui glissa des mains pour tomber sur le lit.

Son regard figé sur le liquide carmin qui l'avait éclaboussé, encore trop choquée pour réaliser, Shua se saisit en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Ailione eu un léger mouvement de recul face à la scène avant de rapidement entrer dans la pièce en fermant derrière elle. Ayant entendu la voix du client depuis le couloir, elle avait décidé de venir s'assurer qu'il ne se passe rien de grave. Mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé trouver un tel spectacle. Approchant avec précaution de la jeune fille qui semblait complètement tétanisé, les yeux rivés sur le corps inanimé du client, elle fut repoussé par deux fois sous la panique qui n'avait pas complètement disparu avant de réussir à l'attirer vers elle pour l'éloigner du lit.

**\- C'est un accident… Je… Je ne voulais pas**, finit par réussir à articuler Shua. **Il a essayé de…**

**\- Ce n'est rien. C'est finit**, se contenta de dire Ailione pour qu'elle ne se force pas à continuer.

La gardant contre elle le temps qu'elle arrive à se calmer alors qu'elle avait finit par fondre en larme maintenant que l'adrénaline était retombée, elle n'avait pas besoin de la moindre explication pour comprendre. Les traces rouges qui commençaient à foncer sur la gorge de Shua suffisaient amplement. Mais pourtant, elle savait que cela ne serait d'aucune aide face à Apollon. Quoiqu'elle puisse dire, même si son geste n'avait été que pour défendre sa vie, il n'y avait pas le moindre doute que c'est à elle qu'il imputerait toute la faute.

Relevant le visage de Shua, Ailione essuya les traces de sang qui avait marqué son visage avec son pouce avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux pour s'assurer qu'elle l'écoute bien.

**\- Tu vas aller dans la salle d'eau retirer le sang. Je vais chercher une solution pour lui**, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton décidé. **Tout ira bien, personne ne saura ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu as ma parole.**

Si elle était arrivée une seconde plus tôt, elle aurait sans doute tué cet homme de ses propres mains.

Le corps, les draps et cette histoire. Tout disparaîtrait avant même que quelqu'un n'ait le moindre doute. Ce qui ne serait clairement pas le cas des ecchymoses sur la gorge de Shua. Alors pourquoi avoir le moindre remord ?


	22. Lights On - Variations

.

**Variations**

Appuyée contre un mur, Dohka essayait pour la quinzième fois depuis le début de cette soirée de desserrer son corset qui l'empêchait presque de respirer. Et une fois de plus, la main de sa mère la rappela à l'ordre.

**\- Laisse donc ce laçage en place, veux-tu.**

**\- Si je le laisse, c'est les pieds devants que je vais quitter cette soirée barbante, mère.**

**\- Tu respirerais convenablement si tu te tenais droite, Dohka.**

Ignorant les complaintes incessantes de sa fille, la jeune mère s'affaira à remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue, vérifiant son maquillage, arrangeant ses cheveux noués et réajustant son chapeau. Mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'elle puisse faire pour chasser cet air boudeur du visage de la jeune fille qui ne faisait pas le moindre effort pour s'accorder dans ce somptueux tableau.

Les soirées mondaines de la capitale étaient fameuses et réputées. Tout bon membre de la bourgeoisie ne manquait jamais de se faire inviter. Il n'était pas rare que tout commence par une séance à l'opéra pour se finir par une réception en « petit comité » où la maitresse de maison faisait l'honneur de ses talents de musiciennes à l'assemblée, les femmes discutant de broderie et de livres pendant que les hommes parlaient entre eux, un cigare à la bouche. Dès que les coups de minuits sonnaient, le bal démarrait dans de somptueuses salles que certains manoirs se plaisaient à exhiber à qui le voulait.

N'importe qui aurait été plus que ravi d'avoir été convié par la famille Léto, l'une des familles les plus riche de cette partie de la capitale. N'importe qui sauf Dohka. La jeune fille préférait cent fois déambuler dans les rues éclairées artificiellement, rejoignant des coins sombres de parc pour mieux voir les étoiles, se moquant de salir cette paire de bottine hors de prix que son père lui avait ramené de son dernier voyage. Les courbettes et les corsets ? Très peu pour elle.

Sa mère ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer avant de lui faire relever le visage d'un geste délicat pour qu'elle la regarde.

**\- Je t'en prie, Dohka. Fais un effort. C'est très important pour ton père que tu te comportes bien. La famille Léto est l'une des plus influentes de la capitale.**

**\- Mais tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur de ses tenues serrées et de ces bals. Je ne sais même pas danser…**

**\- Dohka… tu as presque 20 ans tu sais. C'est sans doute l'occasion de te trouver un bon parti. Il parait que le fils Léto est tout à fait charmant.**

**\- Mère**, se plaignit la jeune fille avec une grimace.

La femme n'insista pas, esquissant un léger sourire avant de s'éloigner en soulevant délicatement les pans de sa robe pour qu'elle ne traine pas outre mesure sur le carrelage rutilant. Dohka se tortilla quelques instants, finissant par se tenir droite pour respirer correctement, les bras croisés d'un air plus que contrarié. En plus de son absence totale pour la danse, elle détestait se mêler à ce gratin de femme qui se pensait savante avec tous leurs livres. Qu'aurait-elle bien pu leur dire en plus, elle qui n'arrivait pas à lire la moindre ligne sans que les lettres ne se mélange sur le papier dans un charabia indescriptible ?

Et puis il y avait cet autre sujet épineux. Le mariage. Ces derniers temps, ces parents n'avaient que ce mot à la bouche. C'était ridicule. Comment pouvait-elle épouser quelqu'un alors qu'elle n'était même pas amoureuse ? Elle n'était d'ailleurs jamais tombée amoureuse. La plupart des garçons qu'elle avait connus dans sa jeunesse étaient d'excellent camarade de jeu, bien moins coincé que les demoiselles de bonne famille avec leur petit napperon à broder. Et pourtant, même si elle s'y opposait, Dohka avait de plus en plus de mal à affronter le regard inquiet de sa mère et l'expression d'une profonde déception à son égard de la part de son père. Elle était ce vilain petit canard qui n'apportait que peine et déconvenue lorsque leur regard se posait sur elle depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la Chine. Londres, Paris… ces villes étaient les mêmes. Les gens et leurs mensonges ne changeaient pas. Et ce n'était pas la vie dont elle rêvait.

Alors que son regard se perdait dans la masse de bourgeois, il fut soudain attiré par une silhouette immobile de l'autre coté de la pièce. Ce ne fut que l'espace d'un instant, une seconde pendant laquelle la foule des invités s'était fendue en deux, elle l'avait aperçu. Se redressant légèrement du mur où elle était appuyée, Dohka essaya de l'apercevoir de nouveau, poussant sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de regarder au dessus des têtes chapotées. Grommelant un juron dans sa langue maternelle, elle finit par attraper robe et jupons, pour ne pas marcher dessus, avant d'entreprendre de traverser cette fosse à serpent pour atteindre l'autre coté de la pièce.

Esquivant les invitations à prendre par aux diverses conversations de la façon la plus polie qu'elle put, Dohka finit, après dix longues minutes de bataille diplomatique, par atteindre son but. Mais elle se retrouva face à une marquise vide, un verre d'eau à moitié entamé posé sur une petite table juste à coté.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, la jeune fille était déçu de trouver cette place assise vide. Mais alors qu'elle allait simplement s'éloigner pour retourner vers son coin isolé du petit salon, une voix l'interpella doucement.

**\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, la place n'est pas prise. Je vais retirer mon verre.**

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu se tourner vers la personne qui lui avait poliment proposé de s'asseoir, Dohka vit une main fine prendre le verre entamé pour débarrasser la table. Son regard remonta lentement et une étrange sensation lui chatouilla le creux de l'estomac lorsque ses yeux croisèrent le regard intrigué de la mystérieuse jeune femme qu'elle avait aperçu quelques secondes plus tôt, le temps d'un battement de cil. Elle était de ces femmes qui dégagent quelque chose d'intriguant et de captivant. Ce n'était pas qu'affaire de beauté, des jolies filles, ce n'était pas ce qu'il manquait dans cette pièce. Non, il y avait quelque chose… d'autre.

**\- Je vous en prie, vous pouvez vous asseoir.**

**\- Ah ! Non, non. Je ne voulais pas m'asseoir. Je voulais juste… venir vous parlez.**

**\- Me parler ?**

Alors que la surprise s'affichait clairement sur le visage de l'inconnue, Dohka réalisa qu'elle avait encore parlé avant de réfléchir. C'était un défaut qui, en règle générale, souffrait de quelques mauvais retours dans cette haute société aux codes éthiques carrés. Mais étrangement, malgré la surprise, elle ne semblait pas agacée ou contrarié de cette franchise un peu simple. _« __**Et puis zut, au diable les convenances**__ »_ s'était finalement dis Dohka intérieurement avant de reprendre la parole.

**\- Oui, vous parlez.**

**\- Mais de quoi ?**

**\- Vous avez l'air de vous ennuyez autant que moi. On pourrait peut-être s'ennuyer à deux… ?**

Cette fois-ci, l'étonnement ne fut que de courte durée avant que la jeune inconnue ne se mette à rire discrètement, se reprenant assez rapidement comme si cela lui avait échappé alors qu'elle n'aurait pas du. Et c'était tellement dommage, parce que son rire avait semblé être bien plus agréable à l'oreille que ces horribles Variations Goldberg que leur hôte s'obstinait à jouer.

**\- Ca aurait été avec plaisir mais…**

**\- Shionne, te voilà donc.**

Interrompant l'inconnue dont l'identité venait d'être éclairée d'un nom, un jeune homme s'avança vers elle deux avant de tendre son bras à Shionne qui y posa rapidement sa main en baissant le regard. S'excusant un bref instant à Dohka, sans doute par simple soucis de l'étiquette, il s'éloigna avec la dénommée Shionne, laissant la jeune métisse à nouveau seule au milieu d'un océan de femme superficiel au rire faux. Seule avec l'impression de millier de papillon lui dansant dans le ventre.

Ce ne fut que plus tard dans la soirée, lorsque sa mère lui demanda la raison pour laquelle le jeune fils des maîtres de maisons avait échangé quelques mots avec elle que Dohka su l'identité de ce voleur de charmante compagnie. Apollon, estimé fils de la famille Léto et déjà patron de son propre établissement malgré son jeune âge. N'écoutant qu'à moitié ce que pouvait lui dire sa mère sur la merveilleuse et remarquable famille Léto, Dohka observait la jeune femme qui accompagnait ce, ô combien estimé, hérité du nom le plus prisé de Paris. Il pouvait être fier d'avoir à son bras une aussi charmante créature.

**\- Et donc, Milady Léto a proposé que toi et son jeune fils passiez un peu de temps ensemble demain.**

**\- Oui, oui mère…**, répéta machinalement Dohka sans avoir lâché Shionne qui dansait plus loin avant de réaliser ce que sa mère venait de dire. **Pardon ?**

**\- Écoute, je sais que ce genre de chose ne te plaît pas mais je t'en prie, accepte. Pour ton père.**

C'était un des arguments contre lesquels la jeune fille avait énormément de mal à lutter. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait fait qu'être une source de désenchantement pour son père. Celui-ci avait sans doute rêvé de la voir faire un bon mariage à 16 ans avec un homme qui lui assurerait un avenir sûr et confortable mais rien n'avait été dans ce sens. Pour autant, cette fois ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle elle accepterait. Ca ne serait ni pour son père, ni pour sa mère. Ni même pour être dans le bon ton de ce tableau d'une vue parisienne plutôt chic. Non, cette fois, elle s'infligerait une soirée ennuyeuse avec ce petit fils de bourgeois pour elle. Pour pouvoir la revoir elle. Shionne.

.

**\- Pardon ?**

Il avait manqué d'avaler son café de travers lorsqu'elle avait finit par annoncer sa requête. Il s'était attendu à tout un tas de chose. Ces filles de nouveau riches étaient toutes plus désespérées les unes que les autres, lui courant après comme un chien après un os. Mais cette fille là ne semblait pas du tout intéressée par ce genre de chose. A dire vrai, toute cette mascarade semblait avoir eu pour unique but de lui donner la possibilité de cette surprenante demande.

**\- Je veux juste savoir où je pourrais la revoir.**

**\- Revoir Shionne ?**

**\- Je ne vous demanderai rien d'autre.**

Apollon observa un peu la jeune femme assise en face de lui. Il ne faisait aucun doute que son apparat avait été orchestré par quelqu'un d'autre, sans doute sa mère. Le chignon qu'on lui avait monté s'était défait et elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'en soucier, tout comme le bas de sa robe qui avait fait blanchir d'effroi les dames comme il faut qu'ils avaient pu croiser ensemble lors de cette mortelle ballade dans le parc. Jusqu'à maintenant, le moindre sujet de discussion ne lui avait arraché que quelques mots, des réponses monosyllabiques trahissant son ennui. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait abordé la véritable raison de sa présence à cette terrasse de café en sa compagnie, elle semblait plus vivante, plus vraie. Et il devait avouer que cela la rendait bien plus intéressante qu'elle n'avait pu l'être jusqu'à maintenant.

**\- Et bien, il semblerait que ce soit dans mon domaine de compétence.**

Le jeune homme tira de son veston un petit carton couleur marc de café avec une inscription finement calligraphiée sur le recto alors qu'il griffonna une adresse sur le verso. Une fois qu'il eu finit de noter quelques mot sur le dos de la carte, il la fit glisser vers la jeune femme, un petit sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

**\- Il vous suffira de vous rendre ici et de montrer cette carte à l'un des jeunes garçons masqués. Et vous pourrez la voir, autant que vous le souhaiterez. Néanmoins, je vous conseille de venir un peu moins apprêté qu'aujourd'hui. Cela ne vous ressemble pas.**

Levant son chapeau avant de prendre congé, Apollon la gratifia d'un **« A bientôt, milady »** avant de s'éloigner du café. Dohka le regarda s'éloigner perplexe en regardant la carte sans vraiment comprendre. Mais dans le fond, cela lui importait peu. Elle trouverait une domestique à la maison pour lui lire l'adresse et elle pourrait enfin la revoir. De bonne humeur, elle laissa un confortable pourboire avant de se mettre en chemin pour rentrer. Il fallait qu'elle prépare sa sortie furtive après le dîner.

* * *

_Et oui, ce n'est pas la suite de **Pieces**! Voici un petit retour sur la rencontre entre Shionne et Dohka. C'est un petit aparté plus court que celui de Spica&amp;Leda étant donné qu'il ne s'étale que sur deux chapitres. _

_Néanmoins, je me permet de faire une petite note de bas de page pour vous avertir que prochainement, il est fort possible que **Les Goldies** passe en mise à jour mensuelle. La raison est toute simple: l'avance que j'avais à fondu comme neige au soleil et je n'ai plus qu'à peine cinq chapitres d'avance ce qui est bien trop maigre sachant que j'arrive -en terme d'écriture- a une partie assez délicate à rédiger. _

_J'ai du me décider entre un ralentissement drastique de la publication ou un hiatus. Je me suis dis que ca serait peut-être plus simple et sans doute bien suffisamment de passer à un chapitre par mois plutôt que de simplement arrêter les publications le temps de finir d'écrire **Pieces**. Mais rassurez vous, la seconde partie de ce petit aparté avec Dohka et Shionne sera, lui, publié la semaine prochaine! _

_Sur une autre note, n'ayant pas réellement eu de retour à part pour Hemere à propos de la façon dont il serait intéressant de "fêter" les 2'000 pageviews (enfin, 2'500 à présent, c'est impressionnant), je me contenterai de vous remerciez énormément pour votre soutient et l'assiduité de certain(e)s à venir lire les chapitres chaque semaine! Et j'en profite pour vous rappeler que mon compte askfm est disponible sur ma page de profil si jamais vous avez des questions -que ce soit sur **Les Goldies** ou n'importe quoi d'autre-._


	23. Lights On - Applause

.

**Applause**

Lorsque les domestiques l'avaient aperçue se glissant par la porte de service, elles avaient manqué de faire une attaque et il avait fallut que Dohka plaque une main sur la bouche des deux jeune femmes pour qu'elles ne réveillent pas l'intégralité de la demeure.

**\- Mais enfin, mademoiselle… Quel est cette tenue ?**, chuchota l'une des deux une fois ses lèvres libérées.

Dohka jeta un bref coup d'œil aux vêtements qu'elle portait. Elle avait passé une tunique suffisamment lâche pour lui permettre de bouger et de respirer sans avoir à choisir l'un ou l'autre, une étoffe de tissu pourpre nouée sur ses hanches. Mais ce qui avait le plus choqué ces servantes était sans doute le pantalon qu'elle portait. Il n'y avait vraiment que les européens pour s'offusquer de ce genre de vêtement sur une femme. Elle avait grandit en portant ce qu'elle aimait et il n'y avait aucune reforme d'un préfet qui serait capable de l'empêcher de porter un pantalon. Ses cheveux noués avec un simple lacet noir, elle aurait tout à fait pu passer pour un damoiseau au trait fin et agréable.

**\- Vous ne pouvez pas sortir ainsi mademoiselle, je vous en prie.**

**\- Respirez donc un peu, il n'y a pas mort d'homme**, plaisanta Dohka avant de se glisser dehors. **Je serais rentrée avant l'aube alors pas un mot.**

La ville était tellement différente la nuit. Libérée de ses jupons et autre entraves, Dohka avançait le pas décidé vers la Butte Montmartre où se trouvait le fameux endroit où elle pourrait revoir cette ravissante mystérieuse jeune femme. Regardant la carte tout en avançant, Dohka se demandait quel genre d'endroit pouvait être ce « _Sanctuaire_ ». Le nom faisait penser à l'un de ses couvents que l'on trouvait au sommet de la butte, près du Sacré Cœur. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de l'un de ses refuges pour les personnes dans le besoin. Mais maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle avait bien plus l'air d'être une fille de bonne famille.

Marchant le long des rues éclairées de lumières aux couleurs diverses, la jeune femme passa à proximité des ailes du moulin rouge avant de finir par tourner dans une ruelle pour arriver devant le fameux bâtiment.

**\- Wow…**

Elle n'avait pas réussit à être plus éloquente, figée devant cette imposante bâtisse éclairée de lumières qui donnaient l'impression que les flammes d'un soleil brûlant dansait sur les murs et les colonnes. Il fallut bien quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne se remette de la forte impression que lui avait fait le Sanctuaire et qu'elle ne se décide à entrer. Le hall était vaste, presque autant que pouvait l'être celui de sa demeure et on pouvait entendre des rires qui s'élevait de temps en temps d'un brouhaha de discussion entremêlées. Un peu perdue dans cet étrange endroit, Dohka tenta de se souvenir de ce que lui avait dit Apollon en lui donnant la carte. Chercher un garçon masqué. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de repérer l'un d'entre eux, abordant l'un des loups portant un masque à bec d'oiseau.

**\- Excusez moi, on m'a dit que je devais demandez à l'un d'entre vous pour voir une fille qui s'appelle Shionne.**

Dohka ne prêta pas vraiment attention à la surprise dans le regard du jeune homme, sans doute venait-il de réaliser qu'elle était une femme, lui tendant simplement la carte que lui avait confiée Apollon. Après quelques secondes, il lui demanda de la suivre avant de la conduire vers un escalier qui menait à l'étage. Ce fut à son tour d'être surprise lorsqu'elle entendit la voix jeune de la personne masquée. Il devait avoir à peine 15 ans et même s'il était assez grand, sa voix fluette le trahissait. Prenant sur elle de lui poser des questions, curieuse qu'elle était, elle se contenta de rejoindre l'étage jusqu'à arriver devant une grande porte finement ouvragée. Sans un mot, le jeune garçon poussa le battant et l'invita à entrer d'un geste de la main.

Elle aurait presque plissé les yeux tant la pièce était vibrante de couleurs tranchant les unes avec les autres. Le rouge et l'or étaient les deux teintes qui dominaient l'endroit, les murs ivoires étant drapés presque dans leur totalités d'étoffe lourdes aux couleurs pourpres, brodées sur les bords de fils qui scintillaient presque. Les lumières était clairs et le moindre morceau métallique brillant d'un éclat jaune. Et au milieu de ce décor princier, elle finit par la voir, assise sur un divan, dans un appareil bien plus simple que la tenue dans laquelle elle avait pu déjà la voir. Son visage s'accordant assez rapidement à la décoration des lieux alors que ses joues la chauffaient, Dohka réalisa soudain le genre d'établissement dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Mais l'heure n'était pas à perdre ses moyens. Après tout, elle avait eu envie de lui parler alors ce qu'elle pouvait faire dans cet endroit n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça. Apollon ne lui aurait jamais donné l'occasion de la revoir s'il en était autrement. Avec une démarche qui se voulait aussi naturelle que possible, Dohka rejoignit la jeune femme qui ne semblait pas l'avoir reconnu encore. Une fois à sa hauteur, elle bredouilla quelques mots inintelligibles avant de se reprendre.

**\- Vous… Vous avez l'air de vous ennuyez au-… autant que moi. On pourrait peut-être… s'ennuyer… à deux… ?**, finit-elle par dire en esquissant un léger sourire un peu gauche.

Le regard de Shionne s'agrandit, dans une expression étrange d'incompréhension et de surprise. Dohka se sentait un peu bête, non en réalité, elle se sentait très bête mais au-delà de cette gêne, elle était incroyablement heureuse de la revoir. A tel point qu'elle n'arrivait pas à effacé ce sourire niais de son visage, sans même prêter attention aux murmures parmi les filles présentes dans le salon. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de prêter attention à ces dernières. Assez rapidement, elle finit par reprendre la parole, comme pour dissipé le moindre malentendu.

**\- Je suis juste venu pour parler avec toi mais si tu n'as pas envie, ce n'est rien. J'avais simplement très envie de te revoir et… voilà.**

Après un instant d'hésitation et un coup d'œil vers le jeune loup masqué, Shionne se leva, gardant cette marque d'inquiétude dans le regard malgré un léger sourire, avant de lui faire signe de la suivre vers l'autre issue du salon. Dohka trottinait presque derrière la jeune femme, arborant un air rayonnant. Elle avait pu la revoir et en plus, elle acceptait de passer un peu de temps en sa compagnie. Malgré l'étrange sensation au creux de son ventre, elle était presque sur un petit nuage. Arrivant dans un long couloir doté de plusieurs portes, elles passèrent la première pour entrer dans la pièce qui était de toute évidence la chambre de Shionne. Dohka ne pu s'empêcher de rire légèrement, pensant à voix-haute.

**\- C'est amusant, je ne la voyais pas autrement.**

Shionne était restée adossée à la porte et semblait chercher la façon la plus appropriée de réagir. De son coté Dohka regardait un peu autour d'elle et son regard finit par se poser sur Shionne avant qu'elle ne se laisse tomber assise sur le bord du lit, en soupirant.

**\- J'ai l'impression de te forcer la main. Je suis désolée, j'ai tendance à aller un peu à mon rythme.**

**\- Ce n'est pas ça…**

**\- J'avais très envie de te revoir mais c'est sans doute pas ton cas.**

**\- Non, je…**

**\- Si tu préfères, je peux partir, je n'ai pas envie de…**

**\- Ce n'est pas ça**, coupa d'un ton plus assuré que ces deux premières prises de paroles, surtout dans le but de couper Dohka dans son élan que rien ne semblait arrêter.

Le silence retomba soudainement, Dohka ayant finalement finit par se taire. Shionne souffla un peu, comme pour reprendre contenance et se détacha de la porte pour aller s'asseoir à coté de l'autre jeune femme dont les pommettes s'accordaient à merveilles avec l'étoffe nouée à sa taille.

**\- Tu dois savoir dans quel endroit tu te trouves… Tu ne devrais pas être ici normalement…**

**\- Pourquoi ? C'est bien le seul endroit où je pourrais venir discuter avec toi, non ?**

**\- Oui mais… Est-ce que tu peux vraiment te permettre de…**

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je suis venue sur recommandation alors il n'y a pas de problème.**

Face au franc sourire de la brunette, Shionne soupira, ravalant ses inquiétudes pour finir par rendre les armes, avant de sourire à son tour légèrement, comme contaminée. Et c'est ainsi que les visites de Dohka commencèrent au Sanctuaire. A peu près deux à trois fois par semaine, elle arrivait, vêtue de ces étranges vêtements pour une femme, passant des heures à discuter avec la jeune femme qui avait finit par attendre ses visites sans vraiment l'avouer.

Un jour, alors qu'elles étaient assise l'une en face de l'autre, Dohka racontant une promenade en fiacre qui avait dégénéré après qu'un chat ait effrayé le cheval, en mimant la situation et l'air terrifié des jeunes filles de bonnes familles qui avait été secoué dans tout les sens -de façon assez artistique aux dires de la jeune femme-, Shionne s'était mise à rire. Depuis les visites de Dohka qui avait toujours des histoires étonnantes sur son quotidien ou son enfance, la courtisane riait bien plus qu'avant. L'imitation des bourgeoises décoiffée semblait avoir été particulièrement réussie car elle peinait à calmer son rire, de petites larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux.

Dohka aurait été incapable de dire ce qu'il lui avait pris ce jour là. Sans même réfléchir, elle s'était approchée et avant d'avoir réalisé ce qu'elle faisait, le contact tiède des lèvres de Shionne se faisait sentir sur les siennes. Il avait fallut quelques secondes pour que la situation s'impose à elle, la faisant se reculer si rapidement qu'elle en tombait du lit, ce qui n'arrangeait rien à son embarras.

**\- Je suis désolée ! Je… Je sais pas ce qui… Vraiment, je suis désolée Shionne !**

N'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce, Shionne avait simplement levé sa main vers sa bouche, le bout de ses doigts effleurant légèrement ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard, ses deux mains serrant le drap alors qu'elle affichait une mine qui se partageait entre de la déception et de la contrariété.

**\- Ne t'excuse pas idiote.**

Se redressant légèrement pour ne laisser dépasser que le haut de son visage du bord du lit, Dohka remarqua avec surprise que les joues clairs de Shionne avaient rosit. Ses bras posés sur le bord du lit, elle attendit quelques secondes, semblant essayer de remettre les pièces de ce puzzle dans le bon ordre. Et puis finalement, après deux tentatives à ouvrir la bouche sans rien dire, elle finit par reprendre la parole.

**\- Alors… je peux recommencer ?**

Le rose du visage de Shionne vira au rouge, ses doigts agrippant un peu plus le drap alors qu'elle tournait encore plus la tête.

**\- Mais ne demande pas enfin ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles toujours autant ?!**

Le sourire de Dohka sembla lui remonter jusqu'aux oreilles à cet instant et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se hisser à nouveau sur le lit avant de s'approcher de Shionne. Si elle trouvait qu'elle parlait trop, il fallait bien qu'elle lui prouve qu'elle pouvait agir aussi.

.

Alors qu'elle venait d'arriver au Sanctuaire comme à son habitude, Marin, le jeune loup au masque à bec, l'interpela avant qu'elle ne rejoigne Shionne dans le salon. Intriguée mais plutôt obéissante, elle le rejoignit sans poser de question, croisant le regard d'une des nouvelles venues qui ne manquait pas de charme et de caractère, même si elle n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Shionne, elle et sa jumelle plus effacée.

**\- Apollon souhaiterait te voir.**

Elle afficha un air surpris, Dohka se contenta de suivre le jeune garçon avec qui elle avait finit par être plus familière jusqu'au bureau du grand patron. Deux coups contre la porte plus tard, elle était devant un bureau imposant, dans une pièce qui était aussi luxueuse que tout ce qui pouvait se trouvait dans cet endroit. Il était parfois difficile de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'une maison close.

**\- Ravie de vous revoir, très chère.**

**\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Dohka, monsieur.**

**\- Avec plaisir, Dohka. Je t'ai fais venir afin que nous réglions de petits détails. Rien de bien important.**

S'asseyant sur l'une des chaises qu'il lui avait désignées d'un geste de la main, Dohka le regardait intriguée. De son coté, Apollon avait du mal à ne pas sourire de son habituelle expression de victoire totale sur une pauvre âme trop naïve. Pour sauver les apparences, il se contentait de fixer une feuille en repose sa plume dans l'encrier.

**\- Cela fait un moment maintenant que tu viens voir Shionne, je me trompe ?**

**\- Environ 8 mois, monsieur.**

**\- Quelle exactitude**, ronronna presque Apollon en reposant la feuille de papier. **Je pense qu'il est temps de parler du paiement.**

**\- Le paiement ?**

L'incrédulité dans la question de la jeune femme était tel qu'il eu énormément de mal à ne pas lui rire au visage de façon narquoise. C'était le moment où son plan se mettait en place. Deux solutions se profilaient et l'une d'entre elles le tentait bien plus que l'autre. Après tout, le caractère de cette fille l'avait intéressé depuis le premier jour.

**\- Et bien oui. Le temps de Shionne est une chose précieuse que l'on achète. Allons, tu le sais bien ma chère Dohka.**

**\- Mais je pensais que…**

**\- Voici le montant de ta dette auprès du Sanctuaire**, coupa-t-il en poussant une feuille vers la jeune fille.

Toute la dyslexie du monde n'aurait pu l'empêcher de constater le nombre de zéro bien trop élevé de ce gage. Regardant la feuille d'un air légèrement désemparée, elle articula quelques paroles sans sens avant de finir par avouer qu'elle ne possédait pas une telle somme. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse se justifier en disant qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle devrait payer pour voir Shionne, Apollon attrapa sa plume avant de tirer une feuille vierge devant lui.

**\- Et bien en ce cas, je me dois de faire une reconnaissance de dette à tes parents.**

**\- Non ! S'il vous plait ! Je… Je ferrais ce qu'il faut pour vous rembourser. Je pourrais travailler pour vous. Faire les taches ménagères. Ce que vous voudrez…**

Avec une lenteur calculée, il reposa la plume et croisa ses mains devant lui, affichant un air sérieux alors qu'il jubilait littéralement derrière ce masque. Tout se passait au-delà de ses espérances. Il releva les yeux vers la jeune femme qui semblait désespérée et effectivement prête à tout.

**\- Dans ce cas, je peux te proposer quelque chose.**

Depuis cette après-midi sur la terrasse du café, il s'était dit qu'il se devait d'ajouter ce joyau brut à sa collection. Et maintenant, il avait gagné. Elle était à lui.

.

Shionne observait la porte d'un air anxieux. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, Marin était venu les avertir qu'une nouvelle fille allait les rejoindre et depuis, l'estomac de la jeune femme semblait faire des nœuds sur lui-même encore et encore. La tension était palpable dans le salon dont la population était décroissante depuis que les joyaux d'Apollon prenaient leur place dans sa collection. Les autres ne semblaient pas vraiment surprises de cette annonce et discutaient simplement entre elles.

Les portes finirent par s'ouvrir et, quelques pas derrière le jeune loup au bec d'oiseau, la nouvelle Goldie fit son entrée. Shionne eu l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre à l'instant où elle reconnu Dohka et elle du faire appel à tout son courage pour ne pas s'effondrer. C'était un cauchemar. Cela ne pouvait être que ça et il fallait à tout prix qu'elle se réveille. Gratifiant Marin d'un geste affectueux sur la tête, Dohka traversa tranquillement la pièce pour rejoindre Shionne esquissant un franc sourire.

**\- Qu'est-ce que… pourquoi Dohka ?**

**\- Oh, rien d'important. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.**

**\- Comment est-ce que tu veux que je ne m'en fasse pas ! Est-ce que tu sais vraiment ce qui va t'arriver ici !?**

La voix de Shionne avait résonné dans la pièce, sans doute pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, mais pourtant, tout le monde avait pris soin de ne pas réagir. Même Kanone faisait semblant d'être intéressée par ce que pouvait lui raconter sa jumelle. Dohka avait perdu son air enjoué habituel durant l'espace d'un instant, incapable d'empêcher l'inquiétude et la culpabilité de s'afficher sur son visage avant d'être rapidement chasser par un nouveau sourire, un rien plus maladroit.

**\- Evidement mais… il y a quelque chose de bien plus important que ce genre de détail.**

**\- Je ne vois vraiment pas quoi…,** répondit Shionne, la voix légèrement tremblante comme sur le point de se briser.

Glissant son index sous le menton de Shionne pour lui faire relever la tête afin que leurs regards se croisent de nouveau, elle approcha son visage de celui de la jeune femme jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se frôlent, esquissant ce petit sourire dont elle avait le secret.

**\- Maintenant, on va pouvoir se voir tout le temps et aussi longtemps qu'on le veut.**

Ce jour là fut la seule fois où le sourire de Dohka ne réussit pas à rendre le sien à Shionne. Blottie en silence contre la brunette, elle n'avait qu'un seul fait en tête. Désormais, Dohka était elle aussi prisonnière de cet endroit. De cet homme. Et il n'y avait rien de pire que cela à ses yeux…

* * *

Après une bonne semaine de réflexion, j'ai finis par décider de la suite des choses. Il n'y aura pas de hiatus mais en contre partie, les mise à jours se feront à présent à la mi de chaque mois.

J'espère pouvoir terminer d'écrire cette fic en parallèle de sa publication pour reprendre un rythme de parution des chapitres un peu plus rapide. Mais je pense que tant que je n'aurais pas poser le point final de _**Pieces** _et des quelques apartés nécessaire à l'univers, le rythme de parution resta mensuel.

Merci d'avance à ceux qui auront le courage de continuer à me suivre!

A dans un mois!


	24. Pieces - The Rains of Castamere

.

**The Rains of Castamere**

Pour la énième fois depuis le début de la journée, la main d'Ailione attrapa le poignet de Shua pour lui faire cesser de se ronger les ongles.

**\- Arrête… tu saignes.**

Le regard de la plus jeune se baissa vers ses doigts pour constater qu'un peu de sang avait finit par perler sur le bord meurtri de l'ongle de son index. Il n'avait pas fallut plus d'une heure pour que l'angoisse et le stress fasse naitre cette mauvaise manie qu'elle n'avait pourtant jamais eu. Ajustant l'épais châle qui lui entourait le cou et les épaules, Shua finit par enfouir son nez dans le tissu. Son regard rivé vers le sol, elle s'efforçait de ne pas compter le nombre de nœud que son estomac avait fait sur lui-même. Ses yeux avaient gardé la rougeur des larmes de la veille et le gout salé sur ses lèvres manquait de la faire re-sombrer dès qu'il atteignait sa langue.

Assise juste à coté d'elle, Ailione la surveillait en silence tandis que Lia faisait l'idiote pour tenter d'arracher un semblant de sourire à la brunette qui se cachait presque derrière ses jambes. De l'autre coté de la pièce, Dite observait la scène d'un air rongé par une jalousie qu'elle refusait d'assumer. Depuis quand est-ce que Shua l'ignorait pour rester avec les deux sœurs, Moralité et Stupidité, comme elle les surnommait dans un coin de sa tête lors de ses mauvais jours. Même si elle savait que la reine de la droiture, ce qui était risible dans un bordel, avait pris Shua sous son aile à son arrivée, la princesse déchue ne supportait pas de se faire reléguer à un second plan de la sorte. Et pourtant, le regard éteint de la jeune femme qui se protégeait du monde derrière ses jambes repliées suffisait pour qu'elle supporte cette situation en silence, vociférant et fustigeant Ailione mentalement plutôt que de laisser courir son venin entre ses quatre murs.

Mais alors que l'ambiance ne semblait pas pouvoir être plus pesante qu'entre ces trois là, un simple coup d'œil dans le salon suffisait à comprendre que cette journée n'avait commencé bien pour personne. Isa et Hyoga guettaient la porte avec presque autant d'impatience et d'inquiétude que Milow. Le pied de la blonde frappait le sol avec le rythme effréné d'un métronome déréglé alors qu'elle se redressait, la respiration figée, à chaque fois que la porte s'était ouverte sur une fille. On avait pu voir arriver Sagane qui semblait encore plus angoissée qu'elle n'avait pu l'être ces dernières semaines. Puis Kanone qui malgré la marque rouge sur sa joue, avait traversé la pièce comme si c'était un jour comme les autres. Mais le soin qu'elle avait apporté à ne pas croiser le regard d'Isa en disait bien plus long que le moindre discours. Spica et Leda avait fait une remarque sur le silence de mort qui régnait en arrivant. Leda reteint de justesse sa paire de rajouter une remarque pour demander qui on avait enterré en voyant que la seule personne encore absente était Camues.

Il se passa près d'une heure avant que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau, ce qui aurait du sonner l'arrivée de la dernière Goldie qui manquait à l'appel. Mais lorsque les chaussures trop cirées d'Apollon avancèrent dans la pièce, suivit de près par Shane qui fixait le sol derrière son masque, les respirations de toutes les filles se coupèrent à l'unisson.

A quelques pas du centre du salon, le maitre des lieux s'arrêta en laissant le silence s'installer un court instant. L'intégralité de sa gorge était bandé, de son menton jusqu'à la naissance de sa clavicule. Blessé. L'espace d'un bref instant, le regard d'Isa s'était tourné vers Kanone, espérant qu'elle n'en soit pas à l'origine. La marque sur sa joue l'avait inquiété lorsque la jumelle était entrée dans la pièce. Durant un bref instant, l'idée que Kanone soit intervenu auprès d'Apollon après avoir vu les marques lui avait traversé l'esprit même si elle n'avait pas réussit à prendre sur elle pour aller lui demander la raison de la rougeur à son visage.

Mais la réaction de Kanone avait été la même que tout le monde dans la pièce. La stupeur. Et l'inquiétude. Le tyran qui régnait ici bas, le dieu qui avait pour ainsi dire leur vie entre ses mains à son bon plaisir, avait été blessé de façon suffisamment importante pour nécessiter de pareil soin. Loin de le rendre vulnérable, Apollon semblait bien plus dangereux ainsi. Dans un mouvement reflexe, Ailione s'était placé devant Shua qui avait littéralement arrêté de respirer à l'instant où la porte s'était ouverte en grand, semblant perdre centimètre sur centimètre à mesure que les secondes passaient, lentement. Trop lentement.

**\- Inutile d'attendre Camues**, avait-il finit par lâcher d'un ton froid. **Elle ne travaillera pas dans les prochains jours. **

Alors que la plupart des personnes avaient retrouvé leur souffle malgré l'inquiétude de cette annonce, Milow elle semblait littéralement assommée par la nouvelle. Avant qu'elle ne soit suffisamment remise pour intervenir, la main de Hyoga s'était posé sur son épaule, la jeune fille secouant doucement la tête pour la dissuader. Milow s'apprêtait à chasser ce geste mais elle se rendit rapidement compte que la main qui l'avait retenu tremblait. Ravalant ses questions et sa colère, la Goldie se contenta de se mordre la lèvre en se dégageant malgré tout de Hyoga qui se contenta de rester à sa place.

**\- De plus, il semblerait que quelques personnes ici aient tendance à oublier leur place**, continua-t-il en reprenant son avancée dans la pièce. **Vous êtes le trésor du Sanctuaire, chacune d'entre vous est un petit joyau que les hommes convoitent. **

Il avança jusqu'à arriver près d'Isa, glissant sa main sous son menton alors que son pouce passait juste en dessous de son unique œil valide. Ce simple geste la figea sur l'instant avant qu'il ne la lâche sèchement en relevant les yeux, son regard dur se braquant sur Kanone avant de passer de fille en fille.

**\- Mais avant tout, vous êtes à moi. JE suis la personne qui décide de la pluie et du beau temps ici. Est-ce que c'est bien compris ?**

Cette question était aussi vile qu'elle avait semblé être rhétorique aux oreilles de son auditoire. Que pouvaient-elles répondre à ça ? Comme un couperet, comme le claquement métallique de chaines qui les entrave un peu plus, la voix d'Apollon avait résonné dans le salon sans recevoir le moindre écho de réponse. Les secondes passèrent. La majorité des regards s'étaient plantés vers le sol. Des mains s'étaient jointes en silence dans une recherche de réconfort. Les estomacs s'étaient noués. Et les rêves s'étaient envolés comme une nuée d'oiseau suite à un coup de fusil…

**\- Est-ce que c'est bien compris ?! **

L'attente ne dura pas un instant de plus, l'éclat de la voix d'Apollon les ayant toutes fais sursauter avant qu'elles ne répondent rapidement par l'affirmative. Satisfait de l'impact de son discours, il reprit simplement sa marche pour rejoindre l'autre porte pour aller vers son bureau, suivit de près par Shane.

Et alors que la porte se fermait derrière lui, chacune des filles présentes dans la pièce savait qu'elles venaient de faire un pas de plus dans le plus profond et le plus impitoyable des enfers.

Et que l'unique porte était gardée par un roi despotique. Le diable en personne.

* * *

_._

_C'est un chapitre un peu court mais on est sur un léger tournant des événements alors… courage pour le mois prochain, le prochain chapitre sera bien plus long et riche en révélation !_

_Merci à tous ceux ou celle qui auront eu la patience d'attendre cette update et... au mois prochain!_


	25. Pieces - Tears

.

**Tears**

Depuis l'annonce d'Apollon, tout le monde marchait sur des œufs. Enfin, tout le monde sauf Dite.

Etrangement, l'atmosphère tendue semblait être un climat propice au déversement cruel et ininterrompu de son venin sur tout ce qui pouvait passer à la portée de ses reproches. Shionne et Dohka prenait un soin particulier à tenir Milow à distance de celle-ci étant donné que lorsque personne ne faisait rien pour s'attirer ses foudres, sa cible finissant inlassablement par être la seule absente : Camues.

**\- Elle doit encore se la couler douce. Y a pas à dire, c'est plaisant d'être dans les petits papiers du patron, on a le droit à des vacances aux frais de la princesse. **

Installée en travers de la marquise, ses pieds battants vaguement l'air dans un mouvement machinale, Dite avait commencé sa litanie de bon matin. Isa s'efforçait de faire comme si elle n'entendait pas, écrasant son oreille autant que possible sur les genoux de Hyoga où elle était allongée, sa main couvrant l'autre à tel point qu'elle pouvait entendre son propre cœur battre.

Tout le monde avait rapidement compris que le meilleur moyen que ces longues plaintes cessent, était de s'abstenir de lui répondre. Réagir serait comme rajouter de l'huile sur un feu déjà bien trop vivace. Et pourtant, elle finit par lancer une remarque, juste une seule remarque qui déclencha une réaction que personne n'avait prévue… ou presque.

Les bras croisés sur l'accoudoir de son assise, Dite observait Sagane qui avait été étrange depuis bien avant que la petite mise au point d'Apollon. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle sembla décider que plutôt qu'une absente, c'était l'autre favorite qui allait supporter ses remarques.

**\- Allez, ne fait pas ta timide. Toi aussi tu te payes du bon temps avec lui, Sainte Sagane. Tu sais qu'il te passera pas la bague au doigt ? Au pire, il te fera un môme**, avait-elle lancé sur un ton acide et cynique.

Sagane avait alors écarquillé les yeux, comme prise d'une bouffée d'angoisse et avait tout bonnement éclatée en sanglot. La violence et la facilité avec laquelle elle s'était littéralement effondrée avait surpris tout le monde, Dite en tête qui en resta muette de stupeur. Rapidement, alors que toutes les filles présentes étaient encore sous le choc –ou ne se sentait pas concernées-, Shionne rejoignit l'ainée des jumelles qui semblait tenter de maitriser sa crise de larme sans y parvenir. Bien que certaines ne comprenaient pas le moins de monde ce qui avait pu secouer à ce point Sagane dans les remarques de Dite, il y en avait d'autres qui avaient instinctivement compris le problème. Un problème qui n'était malheureusement pas inconnu dans leur milieu…

**\- Ne me dis pas que…**, lâcha à mi-voix Ailione qui n'écoutait pas Lia lui demandait encore et encore ce qu'avait soudain Sagane avant de mordre sa lèvre en voyant Shionne lui répondre d'un simple signe de tête.

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne semaine que cette dernière était au courant. Angoissée, Sagane avait commencé à lui demander de lui parler de l'endroit d'où elle venait. Même si elle avait tenté de le faire le plus naturellement du monde, la question était étrange mais Shionne avait malgré répondu. Après tout, personne au Sanctuaire n'ignorait ses origines, ni la raison qui l'avait conduite dans les griffes d'Apollon. Orpheline, elle avait été chargé de prendre la suite de la femme qui dirigeait l'orphelinat où elle avait grandit et qui l'avait élevé. Mirage. L'endroit d'où venait également Mue qui, inquiète pour son aînée, avait tenté de la sortie de la maison close mais qui n'avait réussis qu'à s'y faire enfermée à son tour. Mais les questions de Sagane se faisaient de plus en plus précises et petit à petit, Shionne commença d'entrevoir une réalité qui l'inquiéta au plus au point.

**\- Mais pourquoi tu me demandes… Non. Sagane, ne me dit pas que… **

Et ce fut la première fois que cette dernière craqua devant quelqu'un. Depuis près qu'un mois, elle avait pris quelques formes et la période où elle aurait du être indisposée était passée depuis plusieurs semaines. Mais malgré la terreur que lui apportait l'idée d'être enceinte, les chances bien trop grandes que le père ne soit pas un client et les risques qu'il y avait à avoir un enfant dans cet endroit, Sagane était tout simplement incapable de penser à régler le problème comme les femmes de ce milieu étaient sensé le faire.

Soutenant Sagane qui n'arrivait pas à calmer ses pleurs, assise sur le divan, Shionne jeta un regard vers Kanone qui se contenta de regarder ailleurs. Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'intervenir car elle savait pertinemment ce qu'aurait pensé sa sœur de son avis. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'aveu ou de discussion pour savoir, sans doute avant même que sa jumelle ne le réalise, ce qu'il se passait dans le bas ventre de cette dernière. Avoir été dans le même cas avait sans doute aidé à reconnaitre les signes même si elle n'avait pas eu le moindre état d'âme à se débarrasser de ce problème. Ce monde était laid, cruel et n'avait pas eu la moindre pitié pour les enfants qu'elle et Sagane avaient été. Pourquoi aurait-elle voulu amener quelqu'un d'autre dans une vie pareille ?

A l'époque, personne à part Apollon n'avait été mis au courant de sa décision et de son état. Un médecin, sans doute un de ses charlatans sans diplôme que le maitre des lieux mande quand il veut rester discret, était venu pour régler le problème. Ce qui aurait du être rapidement régler dégénéra en une convalescence de plusieurs semaines et même près de trois ans plus tard, Kanone se souvenait parfaitement de la douleur et de ces semaines. Peut-être qu'une part d'elle se refusait à faire face à nouveau à une situation similaire, de peur d'avoir l'impression de sentir encore cet élancement atroce dans ses entrailles, comme un fantôme du passé.

Shionne finit par quitter le salon avec Sagane, lui parlant doucement en la conduisant jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Celle qui avait semblée le plus secoué par cette révélation à demi-mot était Milow. Figée le regard fixé sur la porte qui se refermait derrière les deux jeunes femmes, elle semblait perdu dans un souvenir au moins aussi pénible que celui qu'essuyait Kanone avec bien plus de flegme. Ce n'était qu'une pierre de plus au mur d'inquiétude depuis qu'Apollon lui avait pris Camues. Elle recula d'un pas, puis de deux avant de butter sur le bord d'un divan, se retrouvant assise sans même l'avoir chercher. Juste à coté d'elle Hyoga et Isa, qui s'était relevée lorsque Sagane avait éclaté en pleurs, la regardait d'un air inquiet alors que les yeux bleus de la jeune femme fixait le vide d'un air paniqué.

**\- … Milow ?** , risqua Hyoga d'une voix encore plus ténue qu'à l'ordinaire mais qui réussit malgré tout à faire sursauter la blonde. **Est-ce que ca va ?**

**\- Je… non. Je crois que… non.**

Hyoga et Milow n'étaient pas devenue réellement proche mais cette dernière avait pris la petite protégée de Camues avec elle afin de s'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien pendant son absence. Mais voilà, Milow n'avait jamais été vraiment douée pour se montrer douce et compatissante comme pouvait l'être la rouquine avec les deux jeunes filles. Milow n'avait rien d'une mère, elle n'avait rien d'une amie. Elle était juste assez capable pour être un garde du corps et pour vendre le sien. Mais elle avait fait des efforts. Parce que c'était Hyoga, la protégée de Camues.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent un instant, sans trop savoir comment réussir à comprendre ce qu'il arrivait à Milow.

**\- C'est à cause de Sagane ?**, demanda finalement Isa, essayant de regarder les autres pour tenter de glaner quelques informations mais tout le monde semblait soit sous le choc des sanglots de Sagane, soit encore assommée de cette nouvelle mystérieuse qui n'avait frappé que les plus anciennes.

**\- C'est… Ca m'a juste rappelé un mauvais souvenir. Quelque chose qui s'est passé avant votre arrivée ici. **

Elle releva les yeux vers les deux jeunes filles qui semblaient encore plus perdues par sa réponse. Ca n'avait rien d'étonnant, personne n'avait plus parlé de cet événement. Pas depuis qu'elles deux avaient réussi à en soigner les séquelles par leur simple arrivée.

Quelques mois avant qu'Apollon ne leur fasse rejoindre les rangs des Goldies, Milow avait été réveillé en sursaut par un cri. Pendant quelques secondes, elle avait cru l'avoir simplement imaginé, comme l'empreinte vivace d'un cauchemar qui vous suit jusque dans le monde réel. Mais rapidement, un autre cri s'éleva dans le silence du petit jour. C'était la voix de Camues. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait quitté ses draps aussi rapidement que ce jour là pour courir dans la chambre voisine, le cœur frappant et le ventre retourné. A l'instant où elle était entrée dans la chambre, sa main s'était serrée sur la poignée de la porte pour s'assurer que ces jambes ne lui fassent pas défaut. Du sang. Une quantité effrayante de sang. Et le visage de Camues, mouillé de larme et sa mâchoire crispée de douleur ce qui ne retenait pourtant pas la moindre plainte qui semblait naitre dans sa gorge.

Milow aurait été incapable de dire pourquoi mais, debout entre le couloir et la chambre, la seule personne qui lui est venue à l'esprit fut Shionne. Sans doute parce qu'elle était celle qui l'avait prise sous son aile à son arrivée. Si les pleurs douloureux de Camues n'avaient pas réveillé tout le monde, le hurlement de Milow pour l'appeler sa protectrice déchira le sommeil de toutes les Goldies. Tout juste vêtue du strict nécessaire ce qui n'avait choqué personne, Shionne était arrivé et avait compris presque immédiatement ce qu'il se passait.

**\- Milow, sors et empêche tout le monde de rentrer**, avait-elle ordonné d'un ton ferme qui trahissait l'urgence de la situation et son inquiétude, mais voyant que la blonde semblait complètement figé d'horreur face à la quantité de sang, elle n'eu d'autre choix que de la gifler pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits. **Milow. Fais ce que je te dis.**

L'instant d'après Milow était assise par terre dans le couloir, le dos collé contre la porte et les mains serrées sur ses oreilles pour tenter de ne plus entendre les plaintes et les pleurs de Camues à l'intérieur. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris après coup des explications de Shionne, Camues avait fait ce que les médecins appelaient une « fausse couche », chose qui arrivait lorsque, entre autres, une personne était trop faible pour donner la vie à un enfant, risquant la sienne par la même occasion. Après ce jour, Camues avait refusé de prononcé le moindre mot, même lorsqu'elles étaient seules. Elle passait la majorité de ses journées assise dans un coin de la pièce, le regard perdu dans le vague, ses bras croisé sur son ventre…

**\- Milow ? Milow… **

Tirée de ses souvenirs par une main sur son épaule qui la secouait un peu, elle croisa à nouveau le regard calme mais inquiet de Hyoga. Par certains aspects, la jeune femme ressemblait à Camues, dans sa façon d'agir. Elles l'ignoraient sans doute, elle et Isa, mais leur arrivée avait pour ainsi littéralement sauvée Camues. Rien que pour ça, Milow n'arrivait pas à les détester malgré tout le temps qu'elles lui volaient avec la rouquine qui les faisait toujours passer avant tout le reste. Elles étaient les filles que Camues ne pourrait jamais avoir et ça, la blonde avait finit par en être parfaitement consciente malgré sa maladresse à comprendre les sentiments d'autrui.

**\- Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas nous dire ce qu'il ne va pas ?**, insista une dernière fois Isa, son menton posé sur l'épaule de Hyoga qui n'en pensait pas moins.

**\- … Rien. C'est juste que Sagane enceinte... mais... Ca va aller… je pense.**

Après avoir soufflé un peu, Milow se releva, ébouriffant les cheveux des deux demoiselles avant de s'éloigner en tentant de cacher son inquiétude. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à tenter de les rassurer, de les convaincre que ce n'était rien et de leur mentir sur combien l'avenir serait parfait. Elle n'était pas assez gentille pour ça. Les choses n'allaient pas bien. Personne n'avait de nouvelle de Camues et maintenant, la seconde favorite du patron s'avérait être enceinte, état qui avait la fâcheuse manie de rappeler de mauvaise souvenir à Milow et elle n'était surement pas la seule dans ce cas. Certes, Sagane n'était pas Camues, mais avoir un enfant dans cet endroit était sans doute la pire chose qui puisse arriver.

Non, en réalité, la pire chose qu'il puisse arriver était qu'Apollon l'apprenne.

Et ça, elles en étaient toutes parfaitement conscientes.


	26. Pieces - The Dawn will come

.

**The dawn will come**

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la révélation involontaire de l'état de Sagane et désormais cette dernière ne quittait que rarement sa chambre et jamais sans être accompagné de Shionne. La tension était si visible dans le moindre de ses gestes que personne n'osait lui adresser la parole de crainte de la faire s'écrouler à nouveau comme un château de carte. Même Dite avait finit par mettre en sourdine ses remarques d'ordinaire incessantes. Après tout, il n'y avait pas pire châtiment que sa situation actuelle. Kanone s'appliquait avec encore plus de soin à éviter sa sœur mais ce n'était rien à coté de l'application qu'elle mettait à ne jamais croiser le regard d'Isa, même la marque rouge sur sa joue, vestige de sa discussion avec Apollon, s'étant rapidement effacée. Même les murmures habituels qui parcouraient la pièce semblaient s'être éteints suite aux menaces faites à demi-mot par le maitre des lieux. Jamais le salon doré n'avait semblait aussi vide et silencieux.

Le grincement soudain de la porte fit sursauter quelques filles lorsqu'il résonna dans la pièce alors que Marin avançait dans la pièce. Si certaines Goldies restaient anxieuses à chacune de ses apparitions, d'autres avaient finit par comprendre ce que son arrivée signifiait. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu prononcer le moindre nom, Isa se leva lentement sans la moindre volonté pour le rejoindre. Le visage baissé et sa mèche ayant repris la place qu'elle avait pu avoir à son arrivée à cet étage, la jeune fille risqua un simple regard vers la plus jeune des jumelles sur ce chemin qui la conduisait vers l'enfer. Mais ca faisait déjà plusieurs jours que ces yeux qu'elle cherchait désespérément à croisé des siens se fixaient dehors dès qu'elle donnait signe de vie. Inlassablement, Kanone fixait ce maigre espace entre deux lourds rideaux opaques qui donnait une vue sur le ciel, comme si les nuages détenaient la réponse qui les sortirait de ce cauchemar.

Cet évitement clairement volontaire était d'autant plus difficile à supporter pour Isa ces derniers temps. Petit à petit, le monde s'était dépouillé des quelques rayons qui le rendait agréables. La douceur de Camues qui l'aidait à dormir et séchait ses larmes n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir, et maintenant même le regard de Kanone sur elle semblait quelque chose de si lointain qu'elle en venait presque à douter qu'il ait jamais existé. De ne pas avoir ce simple reflet d'elle-même dans les yeux de la jumelle l'avait fait retomber dans de mauvaises habitudes qui l'avaient pourtant presque quitté. La mèche qui avait cessé de cacher son œil aveugle barré d'une cicatrice était revenue à son ancienne place et il n'était pas rare qu'elle se réveille parfois en sueur à cause d'une douleur fantôme sous sa paupière. Il n'y avait eu que Kanone pour lui faire comprendre que ce genre de chose n'avaient pas d'importance, que cette marque faisait désormais partie d'elle et qu'elle n'était pas plus repoussante pour autant. Mais maintenant, Isa était incapable de croiser son reflet dans un miroir, dégoutée autant par cette cicatrice que par cette image qu'elle avait d'elle depuis qu'elle devait faire des « confidences » à Apollon.

Le pas lent, elle avançait dans le couloir en direction du bureau, ne prêtant même pas attention à Marin qui lui ouvrit la porte sans la suivre dans la pièce. Après tout, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Isa ne caressait même plus l'espoir que les visites chez ce monstre se passent aussi bien que celle qui l'avait conduit ici à l'origine.

Derrière son bureau, la gorge encore bandée de tissu, Apollon s'adossait un peu mieux dans son fauteuil en posant sa plume.

**\- Moi qui me demandait justement si j'aurais le plaisir de ta visite aujourd'hui, ma petite Isa. **

Ni peur, ni colère. Isa le fixa de son œil valide sans réellement répondre, le regard morne. La sensation de nausée l'avait prise à peine le seuil de la pièce passé et elle savait déjà qu'elle ne supporterait pas de croiser son reflet en sortant d'ici. Mais alors qu'elle pensait que rien de ce qui se passait ici ne pourrait être pire que ce qu'elle avait déjà pu essuyer de la part du patron du Sanctuaire, la vie se chargea de lui rappeler que les choses peuvent toujours être pire…

Sans crier gare, Apollon avait soudain affiché un air de dégout avant de repousser Isa d'un air contrarié.

**\- Rhabille-toi. Et essaye de ne pas oublier de mieux cacher cette horreur à l'avenir**, lâcha-t-il d'un ton agacé en fixant la cicatrice qui barrait l'œil de la demoiselle, s'installant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, se massant la tempe.

Tirant une bretelle d'une main alors que l'autre s'efforçant de ramener la mèche sur son œil aveugle, Isa prit sur elle autant qu'elle pu pour ne pas lui donner le plaisir de s'effondrer devant lui à cette simple remarque et s'éloigna lentement. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chose qui arrivait à l'atteindre personnellement mais cette blessure, ce rappel douloureux, était l'unique sujet qui pouvait la brisé comme une simple brindille. Ce sujet avait été le seul qui avait valut une gifle à Dite de la part de Kanone, qui n'avait fait qu'être plus rapide que Camues ce jour là. Mais Apollon lui, en jouait de façon odieuse allant même jusqu'à tester les réactions de la jeune fille lorsqu'il approchait sa main de son unique œil encore valide. La terreur qu'il voyait alors s'afficher semblait le mettre de meilleure humeur que n'importe laquelle des compagnies.

Avant même qu'Isa n'ai le temps de rejoindre la porte, la voix d'Apollon résonna à nouveau dans la pièce.

**\- Tu diras à Sagane de venir me voir avant de retourner travailler. **

**\- Mais… ce n'est pas bon pour elle qu'elle fasse ce genre de chose**, risqua Isa dont la main n'avait pas quitté la mèche de cheveux, rajoutant à mi-voix, **Elle ne devrait même pas travailler dans son état…**

A l'instant même où elle avait dit ces mots, Isa compris son erreur. Espérant de toutes ses forces qu'il n'ait rien entendu, tout se brisa lorsqu'il se leva lentement de sa place, le parquet laissant résonner le claquement de ses pas dans la direction de la jeune fille qui tentait désespérément de trouver une idée pour rattraper cet aveu à demi-mot qu'elle venait de faire, sans penser à mal. Elle se paralysa instantanément lorsqu'il lui saisit le bas du visage pour la forcer à le regarder, son regard dur ne laissant pas la moindre place au doute. Il ne la laisserait pas partir avant d'avoir la réponse à sa question.

**\- Quel état ?**

**\- E-elle…je…**, breudouilla Isa tremblant de peur en comprenant soudain pourquoi Sagane semblait si paniquée que sa situation soit à présent connue de toutes, **je l'ai vu… vomir l'autre matin. E-elle est surement malade. Alors je pensais que…**

Du revers de la main, Apollon coupa cette piètre explication. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour comprendre, il lisait presque les pensées de cette petite idiote sur son visage. La saisissant par le bras avant qu'elle ne touche le sol sous la giffle qu'elle venait d'encaisser, il l'entraina à sa suite de force pour rejoindre le salon en ordonnant à Marin d'empêcher le moindre client de monter. Tirant dans le sens inverse de toutes ces faibles forces, Isa hoquetait en suppliant Apollon de ne rien faire, de ne rien dire. Elle lui promit de faire tout ce qu'il faudrait pour ça mais n'eu qu'un lourd et pesant silence pour réponse alors que le roi de ce palais n'avait pas ralenti le pas un seul instant en la trainant.

D'un geste brusque et ample, il ouvrit la porte du salon à la volée avant d'y envoyer Isa qui, sous l'impulsion, tomba lourdement sur le sol, en pleur. Arrachée à sa contemplation muette de cet ailleurs qui semblait inaccessible et contre toute attente étant donné le manque de considération qu'elle avait pu avoir pour la jeune goldie, Kanone ne montra pas le moindre signe d'hésitation et se leva rapidement pour rejoindre Isa qui n'avait même pas esquissé un geste pour se relever. Le regard d'Apollon balaya la pièce. Toutes les goldies étaient présentes, hormis Camues. C'était parfait.

**\- Mesdemoiselles**, lança-t-il d'une voix forte, presque enjouée qui était en complète contradiction avec la froideur de son regard, **Isa vient de m'apprendre une grande nouvelle.**

Kanone aida Isa à se redresser, ne prêtant qu'une attention relative à Apollon et ses grands effets, bien plus inquiète de sentir la jeune fille au sol trembler à ce point. Isa, elle, leva un regard humide et paniqué vers Sagane, incapable d'articuler la moindre excuse avec les sanglots silencieux qui nouaient douloureusement sa gorge.

**\- A vrai dire, je suis vraiment surpris de ne pas avoir été avertis plus tôt**, finit-il par ajouter sans prêter attention au silence angoissé qui planait dans toute la pièce. **Un si merveilleux événement, j'aurais pensé que tu l'aurais partagé avec ton bienfaiteur, ma chère Sagane.**

Croisant les mains derrières son dos en faisant quelques pas en avant dans la pièce, Apollon gardait cette attitude détaché qui ne faisait illusion que pour celles qui fixait le sol, comme Ailionne ou Shua qui étaient bien trop paniquée par leur propre secret pour arriver à s'inquiéter du reste. La seule personne de la pièce qui avait montré un semblant de réaction à l'attitude du maitre des lieux, avait été Death qui, sans même le réaliser elle-même, avait amorcé un mouvement pour se placer entre Sagane et son bourreau.

**\- Tout le monde sait que la nouvelle de l'arrivée d'un enfant au Sanctuaire est fêtée comme il se doit. J'imagine que toutes tes précieuses amies ici présentes étaient également au courant, comme la charmante petite traitresse que j'ai ramené par le bras. Une chance que cet heureux événement chasse la déception que j'ai de savoir que vous me cachez encore des choses de cette importance, n'est-ce pas ?**

**\- Apollon, nous…**, tenta d'intervenir Shionne pour calmer cette colère qu'Apollon avait de plus en plus de mal à enrober du miel de ce faux discours rassurant, ce qui rendait chacun de ses mots bien plus effrayants.

**\- On se tait**, coupa-t-il sèchement avant de rire de façon un peu trop nerveuse pour être rassurante. **Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il faut que je fasse de plus pour que vous compreniez, mes charmants joyaux. Vous n'avez pas à réfléchir à votre bien-être, c'est à moi de penser à ce genre de chose. Arrêtez de réfléchir à comment rendre la vie des autres plus agréable ou plus facile. **

Ses pas finirent par le conduire vers Sagane, Death n'ayant pas réussit à retenir un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il l'avait fixé d'un air de défi d'essayer ne serais-ce que d'intervenir.

**\- J'ai l'habitude des éléments rebelles**, finit-il par dire d'un ton calme en glissant son index sous le menton de Sagane qui tremblait comme une feuille, ses bras croisés devant son ventre, **de la part de ta sœur, ce genre de chose ne m'étonne plus. Comme cette horrible gamine borgne. J'ai pris l'habitude de m'occuper de les tenir à leur place mais toi… **

Tenant le bout de son menton entre le pouce et l'index, Apollon semblait attendre une réponse, une réaction de la part de Sagane, laissant sa phrase en suspend. Dans la pièce, un silence de mort régnait, entrecoupé des quelques sanglots d'Isa qui avait finit par s'accrocher à Kanone qui était resté à son niveau sur le sol. Tout le monde semblait retenir son souffle, attendant le couperet, la sentence finisse par tomber. Secondes ou minutes, personnes ne fut vraiment capable de le dire, mais un temps à la fois bien trop court et bien trop long s'écoula avant que, sans doute lassé d'attendre, Apollon ne gifle brutalement Sagane.

**\- Ne reste pas sans rien dire, catin ! **

Les ongles de Dite s'étaient plantés dans le poignet de Death dans son geste immédiat pour la retenir d'intervenir suite au geste d'Apollon, ses doigts tremblants légèrement. Toute rancune mise de coté, il y avait une chose qui ne faisait aucun doute. A cet instant précis, il fallait à tout prix que personne ne se mette entre Apollon et l'objet de sa colère. La princesse déchue n'avait plus l'alcool pour lui faire oublier ce présent si détestable, il ne lui restait plus que la présence de Death dans son paysage pour lui faire tenir le coup. Il n'y avait que ses remarques bougonnes pour l'empêcher de sauter par la première fenêtre ouverte. Il n'y avait que la louve pour nettoyer les morceaux de verres afin qu'elle n'ait pas l'idée de les utiliser. Sans elle, elle sombrerait définitivement en enfer.

Shionne s'était simplement placé derrière Sagane pour lui éviter de tomber sous le coup et après quelques instants de silence, elle réussit à prendre la parole.

**\- … Je crains qu'il ne soit trop tard pour régler le problème de la façon habituelle à présent. **

La main d'Apollon se leva à nouveau, les paupières de Sagane se serrant en prévision de l'impact qui ne vint jamais. A la place, les pas d'Apollon s'éloignèrent avant qu'il ne claque les portes du salon derrière lui et il n'en fallut pas plus à Sagane pour perdre connaissance, s'écroulant littéralement dans les bras de Shionne.

Et le silence retomba dans le salon doré.

* * *

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

_Je suis désolée pour cette mise à jour qui risque d'être un peu laborieuse. Je n'ai actuellement plus du tout de PC suite à quelques... problème technique dirons nous. Du coup, c'est un peu délicat pour moi actuellement de corriger correctement les chapitres avant de les mettre en ligne -et on ne parle même pas d'écrire la suite, je n'ai plus que 4 chapitres d'avance pour le moment...-. Même si j'ai réussi à bidouiller une installation avec mon vieux netbook, c'est un défi constant de ne pas le balancer contre un mur tellement il lag alors, imaginez travailler sérieusement sur la suite..._

_Histoire de rajouter un peu de difficulté, la JapanExpo approchant, je suis un peu prise dans les préparatifs de cette convention où je serais présente en tant que vendeuse -mais vous pouvez toujours venir faire un petit coucou sur le stand Shawry, y a plein de truc chouette-. Il est donc fort possible que le mois prochain est une mise à jour plus tardive voir complètement absente. _

_Je m'en excuse et vous promet, quoiqu'il arrive, d'être là en Août! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, quelle qu'elles soient dans une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir quelques retours (merci Hemere d'être toujours au rendez-vous). _  
_J'en profite pour vous rappeler que vous pouvez retrouver l'adresse de mon compte askFM sur ma page de profil, si jamais vous voulez poser des questions sur les Goldies ou quoique se soit d'autre. _


	27. Pieces - Selisona

.

**Selisona**

Le dos tourné à la porte de sa chambre, Shane gardait les yeux fermés pour ignorer autant qu'il en était capable l'heure qu'il pouvait être. Sa main se serrait sur le coin de son oreiller à chaque bruit qui se rapprochait de ses appartements. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever pour arpenter les couloirs du Sanctuaire, masqué. Bien sûr, même si lui et Marin avait grandit entre les quatre murs somptueux de cette maison close, les choses n'avaient jamais été vraiment rose. Mais dernièrement, tout devenait bien trop lourd pour lui. Il n'avait même pas vingt ans et même si la société dans laquelle ils vivaient le jugeait apte à mourir pour son pays ou fonder une famille, rien dans le monde n'aurait pu le rendre apte à supporter sa vie de loup au Sanctuaire.

Pourtant, lorsque le géniteur d'Apollon avait confié la gestion du bordel à son fils alors âgé lui aussi de tout juste vingt ans, les choses ne donnaient pas l'impression qu'elles pourraient attendre ce point de non-retour. Du haut de ses treize ans, il s'était sentis gonflé de fierté de voir le patron lui donner ce masque qui gisait à présent sur le sol dans un coin de la pièce. Fils de catin, enfant bâtard tout comme Marin, il n'avait eu le droit qu'aux corvées, ses yeux trop jeunes ayant vu la laideur des hommes bien trop tôt. C'est pourquoi à l'époque, la simple idée de pouvoir protéger les femmes du Sanctuaire était la tache la plus gratifiante qu'il lui ait été donné d'accomplir.

Pour les gens dehors, ils étaient les fauves qui gardaient un troupeau de charmantes bergères aguichantes mais leurs crocs n'étaient là que pour leur assurer un semblant de sécurité. Alors ils avaient alors accepté. Parce que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait pu protéger leur mère de ses hommes, de leurs mots et de leurs mains. Etre un loup dans le Sanctuaire était leur expiation. Mais aujourd'hui, tout ceci n'avait plus le moindre sens…

Trois petits coups résonnèrent contre la porte alors que Shane enfouissait son visage dans son oreiller dans une tentative inutile de feindre le sommeil. Quelques secondes après un court silence, Marin entrait dans la pièce en refermant derrière lui.

**\- Shane… Si Apollon s'en rend compte, tu sais ce qu'il risque de faire. **

Les ongles de Shane griffèrent le drap avant qu'il ne s'appui sur sa main pour se redresser, assis au milieu de ses draps, les yeux fixés sur le martelât jauni. Lentement, Marin approcha de son cadet pour finir par s'assoir sur le bord du lit derrière lui, retirant son masque d'oiseau d'un geste lent. Il se passa plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne finisse par tourner son regard vers Shane qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce de sa position.

**\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce qu'il ne va pas ?**

Tordant un peu le tissu entre ses doigts, Shane baissa un peu plus la tête en se mordant la lèvre. Il en mourrait d'envie. Il avait envie d'attraper Marin par le col pour le secouer à chaque fois qu'il le rappelait à l'ordre dans ses taches, pour vider son sac. Pour retirer ne serais-ce qu'un peu de ce poids qui lui brisait l'échine. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire. Peu importe le nombre de fois où il ouvrait la bouche pour essayer de tout lui avouer, il n'y avait pas le moindre son qui franchissait ses lèvres. Parce que, tel le dieu omniscient qu'il semblait être, Apollon finirait par le savoir.

**\- … tout va bien**, finit par articuler à voix basse Shane en se levant lentement.

Sans même un regard vers son frère d'infortune, il passa ses vêtements, se baissa pour ramasser le masque avant de le poser devant son visage. Préférant ne pas insister pour le moment, Marin fit de même avant de quitter la pièce avec Shane.

Ce dernier continua sa route seul, une assiette avec de la brioche fraiche dans une main, traversant le salon sans regarder ailleurs que droit devant lui. Il n'avait pas la force de croiser les regards inquiets, les yeux morts et fatigués des précieux joyaux de son patron qui semblaient un à un, perdre leur éclats et leurs espoirs. Traversant les couloirs de leurs chambres, il fermait ses oreilles aux moindres sons qui pouvaient passer les cloisons comme il avait apprit à le faire il y avait bien longtemps de ça. Et finalement, ses pas s'arrêtèrent devant les appartements du roi. Son estomac lui donnait déjà l'impression de se retourner alors qu'il n'avait même pas signalé sa présence et son dos ployait déjà sous le poids du secret qui se trouvait derrière cette porte. Secret dont il était le complice forcé.

Après un long moment, il finit par passer la porte, sans prendre la peine de frapper, la refermant immédiatement derrière lui pour s'appuyer contre. Il avança dans la pièce, le regard rivé sur le sol alors qu'il se rapprochait du lit. D'un geste lent, il déposa l'assiette garnis de deux tranches de brioche dont l'odeur embaumait la pièce en couvrant petit à petit l'odeur d'eau de Cologne qui flottait dans l'air comme toujours. Sa main serra le bord de sa manche alors qu'il finit par lever les yeux vers le lit, remerciant le ciel –si jamais il y avait réellement quelqu'un là haut qui soit digne d'être remercier- de porter un masque qui cachait l'expression misérable de son visage. Et finalement, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était rentré dans la pièce, sa voix résonna.

**\- Bonjour… Camues. **

Même si des murmures avaient parcouru le salon lorsque Shane était passé sans un regard, la plupart des filles du salon doré avaient cessé de chercher à savoir pourquoi il n'y avait plus que Marin et Death pour rester avec elles. Soit parce qu'elles s'en moquaient, soit parce qu'elles avaient bien d'autres choses à penser. La seule qui avait réussit à ne pas se laisser gagner par l'ombre d'angoisse qui avait empoisonné l'atmosphère des Goldies était Ailia. Bien au contraire, depuis quelques temps, elle semblait redoubler d'énergie, s'étant visiblement mise en tête de faire sourire au moins une personne par jour. Et comme elle était la seule fille du salon à ne pas travailler, arrangement qu'Ailionne avait réussi à obtenir à cause de son jeune âge à leur arrivée, elle avait tout le temps qu'il lui fallait pour y parvenir. Son défi n'avait rien de réellement difficile dès qu'elle tentait d'obtenir celui de Marin qui n'avait visiblement besoin que de la voir aussi rayonnante qu'à son habitude. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas lui son objectif.

**\- Psst. Pssssssst. Heeeey. Lioooooonne**, chuchota la benjamine à moitié cachée derrière la marquise vide de Dite.

**\- Lia… pas maintenant s'il te plait. **

Affichant une moue boudeuse, Lia se laissa tomber sur la marquise, les pieds en l'air et la tête en bas. Depuis quelques jours maintenant, sa sœur passait tout son temps à surveiller Shua, lui interdisant de venir « l'embêter ». Cette remarque avait vraiment offusqué la jeune fille. L'embêter ? Mais elle ne voulait pas du tout l'embêter. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était ne plus voir cet air soucieux, cette angoisse quasi-constante sur son visage, même lorsqu'elle dormait. Elle voulait trouver le moyen d'empêcher Shua de faire ces horribles cauchemars qui la réveillait au beau milieu de leurs maigres nuits.

Alors qu'elle allait faire une remarque à sa sœur, prévoyant de ponctuer d'une grimace en guise de première tentative pour arracher un maigre sourire à Shua qui était prostré dans un coin du divan à ses cotés, la porte donnant sur les chambres s'ouvrit sur Dite. Il ne fallut pas plus d'un regard de la part de la princesse du salon pour faire comprendre à la petite voleuse de place qu'elle avait tout intérêt à se trouver un autre perchoir. Evitant de déclencher un conflit stérile, Lia profita de l'occasion pour filer rapidement sur le canapé qu'occupaient ses deux Goldies préférées, feignant de se cacher derrière Shua pour finir par simplement laisser reposer sa tête contre son épaule. Entourée des deux sœurs, la brune n'avait plus rien à craindre. Et peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, elle arriverait même à sourire.

Montant les marches deux à deux, Marin se rejoignit le bureau d'Apollon aussi vite que possible en essayant de cacher sa hâte aux yeux d'autrui. Deux coups brefs, trois coups rapides. D'un geste brusque, Apollon saisit Isa par les cheveux pour l'éloigner en se redressant, regardant vers la porte d'un air qui semblait presque inquiet avant de dire à la personne d'entrer. Marin passa la porte, ne jetant qu'un très bref regard vers Isa qui s'arrangeait en silence à quelques pas du bureau.

**\- Monsieur… Votre père est là. **

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Isa avait été ravi d'être dans cet horrible bureau car elle avait pu être témoin d'une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour. Durant un très bref instant, Apollon afficha une expression de crainte bien mal dissimulée sous un voile d'agacement. Mais ce tic nerveux qui avait eu, l'espace d'une seconde, de mordre dans l'ongle de son pouce comme un enfant sur le point d'être gronder pour une bêtise. Ce simple petit détail qui trahissait son angoisse avait réussi à donner une bouffée de satisfaction à la jeune fille.

**\- Fais le monter dans le salon mais assure toi que Sagane n'y soit pas d'abord**, finit par ordonner Apollon en rangeant quelques papiers qui trainait sur son bureau avant de lever les yeux pour constater qu'Isa était toujours là. **Et qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là toi ? Arrange-toi et retourne avec les autres au lieu de rester plantée ici à ne rien faire. **

Isa le fixa encore un peu, esquissant un mince sourire en tirant la bretelle sur son épaule avant de quitter la pièce sans même prendre la peine de fermer la porte. Elle savait qu'elle regretterait sans doute ce simple rictus et cet oubli mais elle s'en moquait. Le monstre avait montré un instant de faiblesse et ça, ca n'avait pas de prix. Sur le chemin pour retourner au salon, elle aperçu le père de leur bourreau et ralentis un peu le pas de surprise.

Même s'il ne faisait pas le moindre doute qu'ils soient parents, son visage était bien moins dur. Il y avait quelques choses de plus calme chez cet homme et surtout de plus humain. Sans doute avait-il été un patron plus juste du temps où c'était lui qui dirigeait cette maison. Ne laissant pas plus le temps à ses pensées de dériver vers de folles hypothèses, Isa accéléra le pas sous l'ordre muet de la main de Marin. Dès qu'elle passa la porte, elle accouru vers la méridienne où était installé Kanone, s'asseyant au bout de celle-ci en se tournant vers Hyoga pour lui raconter ce qu'il venait de se passer et qui allait bientôt arriver. Et avant même que qui que se soit dans le salon n'est pu lever la moindre question, les portes de la pièce dorée s'ouvrirent lentement.

D'un simple geste, Kanone avait immédiatement calmé l'enthousiasme d'Isa de voir le patron dans ses petits souliers. De son coté Ailionne s'était décalée, faisant repart à la fois pour Shua et pour sa sœur. Même Dite s'était redressée dans sa marquise, remontant d'un geste discret la bretelle qu'elle laissait d'ordinaire pendre jusqu'à son coude négligemment. Sans doute que l'absence de Death, qui était occupée à surveiller la clientèle du duo capricieux, dans le salon la rendait plus prudente. Seules Milow et Hyoga n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce, se contentant de regarder vers l'invité surprise des joyaux du Sanctuaire alors qu'un lourd silence flottait dans l'air. Pourtant, l'homme n'avait rien de menaçant.

Endimanché comme bon nombre des clients influents qui foulait les tapis du salon, son visage avait pris de l'âge comme le fait le bon vin, avec finesse et élégance. Son regard clair n'avait rien de mesquin ou sadique comme pouvait l'être celui de son fils. Il le posait sur chacune des filles présentes avec un air calme et placide, complètement dénué de tout mépris à leur égard. Il resta à quelques pas de la porte, discutant à voix basse avec Marin qui faisait preuve de bien plus de révérence qu'avec son actuel patron. Finalement, les portes s'écartèrent à nouveau à l'arrivée d'Apollon qui semblait avoir eu le temps nécessaire pour reprendre contenance.

**\- Vous ici, père. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?**

Cet air nonchalant mais respectueux arracha un rictus à Isa. « _**Plaisir**_», pensa-t-elle, « _**mon œil…**_ ». Comme si elle avait pu lire dans ses pensées, Kanone la rappela discrètement à l'ordre. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se faire remarquer. Surtout si cette visite repoussait leur bourreau dans ses retranchements.

**\- L'un de mes amis commissaires est venu m'annoncer la mort d'une vieille connaissance commune**, commença tranquillement le géniteur, les mains croisées dans le bas de son dos alors qu'il avançait de quelques pas silencieux dans la pièce. **Une connaissance commune qui était un habitué très régulier du Sanctuaire. **

Presque au milieu de la pièce, il s'arrêta pour finir par simplement se tourner vers Apollon qui semblait ne pas savoir quoi répondre à cette annonce. En revanche, derrière Ailionne, le visage de Shua semblait avoir perdu toute couleur et Lia avait même finit par se redresser, inquiète, en constatant qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille. Face à l'absence totale de réponse verbale, le père d'Apollon continua le plus simplement du monde.

**\- Il semblerait qu'il soit mort d'un violent coup à la tête. Bien évidement, ses possessions ont été volées alors tout laisse à croire qu'il s'agit d'une affaire comme on en voit tant d'autre.**

**\- … Alors pourquoi venir m'en faire part en ce cas…**, lâcha Apollon d'un ton qui se voulait agacé sans vraiment l'oser.

**\- Parce que, vois-tu fils, ce tragique incident aurait eu lieu le jour de sa visite au Sanctuaire. De plus, sa veuve m'a fait part d'un fait intriguant : le cocher a attendu toute la nuit pour le reconduire mais ne l'a jamais revu. Etrange, ne crois-tu pas ?**

Il n'en fallait pas plus à Apollon pour comprendre où voulait en venir son père. Il se redressa, les sourcils froncés, peinant au fil des secondes à garder la correction que son éducation l'obligeait à avoir envers sa figure paternelle qui le jugeait, un pouce coincé dans la poche de son veston.

**\- Dois-je comprendre que vous pensez que j'aurais laissé ce genre de bévue entacher la réputation de l'établissement ?**

**\- Il s'agit là de la meilleure hypothèse, Apollon. La pire étant que ce se soit passé sous ton nez sans que tu t'en rendes compte**, se contenta de rétorquer le père du maitre des lieux en refermant la montre à gousset qu'il avait tiré de sa poche au début de sa phrase.

L'indignation d'Apollon face à cette accusation été si visible sur son visage qu'il n'y eut pas le moindre besoin de mot pour savoir ce qu'il pensait de ce que son père venait de lancer. Heureusement que l'objet de sa colère occupait toute son attention, permettant à Ailionne et Shua de doucement s'éclipser avant que l'état de nervosité de cette dernière ne trahisse leur implication dans cette histoire. Personne ne savait et personne ne devait savoir. Ailionne avait veillé à ce que les choses restent ainsi et ce secret, elle l'emporterait dans la tombe, quoi qu'il en coute.

**\- Inutile de prendre cet air offusqué. Je sais pertinemment que tu utilises certaines de ses filles à des fins privés. Tu ne peux pas faire fi de toutes les règles de ce milieu et penser pouvoir obtenir le même respect. Même la maquerelle des Fleurs Blanches n'est pas tombée aussi bas**, rajouta-t-il dans une grimace discrète qui montrait tout le mépris qu'il avait pour l'établissement à la réputation douteuse pour finalement jeté un regard autour de lui sur la pièce et son décor. **Un salon doré. Quelle idiotie. Une vulgaire cage pour les femmes que tu te réserves quand tu ne les cèdes pas.**

**\- Tu ne peux plus rien y faire, même si ca ne te plait pas.**

Un bref silence s'installa. Les yeux jusqu'ici plutôt doux du père d'Apollon, semblèrent soudain plus froid qu'une nuit de tempête sur les plus hauts sommets des Alpes. Dite qui avait commencé à se lever en voyant que Shua avait quitté la pièce, préféra finalement s'enfonçer un peu plus dans son fauteuil en s'efforçant de se faire oublier, elle qui était la plus proche de cette joute verbale entre un père et son fils.

**\- Je ne te laisserai pas entaché le nom des Leto en te laissant procréer avec l'une de ses filles de bordel. Toute cette histoire de salon doré et de statut n'est qu'un caprice idiot de ta part et un gouffre financier pour le Sanctuaire.**

**\- Un gouffre ?**, se moqua Apollon, la colère ayant complètement anéanti la moindre trace de respect dans ses mots et le ton de sa voix alors qui désignait Kanone du doigt. **Cette catin rapporte bien plus que la moitié de tes filles en bas. Je dirige cette maison bien mieux que toi ! **

**\- Tu règnes sur ces filles par la peur. Il n'y a pas pire poison.**

**\- Le Sanctuaire m'appartient désormais ! L'acte de propriété porte mon nom. Tout ce qui s'y trouve est à moi !**

Avançant dans la pièce, il glissa sa main sur le moindre meuble sans lâcher du regard son père. Finalement, il saisit brusquement Dite par le bras pour la faire venir contre lui, une main sous son menton pour la forcer à le regarder. Même si elle n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste pour se défaire, bien trop tétanisée par la peur, elle avait perdu tant de poids qu'il n'aurait pas eu le moindre mal même si elle s'était débattue. Il la fixa un bref instant, laissant un sourire malsain étirer ses lèvres. Marin avait esquissé un mouvement pour tenter d'arrêter le geste d'Apollon mais l'ancien propriétaire des lieux avant fait un simple geste de la main pour l'empêcher, obligeant Marin à obéir docilement mais non sans mal.

**\- Même ça…**, murmura Apollon en glissant son pouce sur la joue de Dite. **Tu vois, père, même ça m'appartient. **

Sans le moindre signe avant coureur, il jeta littéralement Dite sur le sol et avant même qu'elle ne puisse se redresser, il appuya l'épaisse semelle de cuir contre sa tête pour l'y maintenir, lui arrachant un petit cri de panique alors qu'elle osait à peine respirer. Le regard dément, Apollon la regardait rester docilement sur le sol, paralysée par la crainte de pire plus que par une quelconque pression de son pied au milieu de ses mèches éparpillées. Kanone s'était redressée, sur le point de se lever pour intervenir mais les mains d'Isa avaient finit par se crisper sur son poignet à tel point qu'elle avait renoncé, regardant la scène, impuissante.

**\- Tout ça m'appartient et j'en fais ce que je veux ! **

**\- Non, tu ne peux pas. Ces femmes restent des êtres humains**, se contenta de répondre son père d'un calme olympien qui était presque aussi effrayant que pouvait l'être l'excès dans lequel se noyait Apollon.

**\- Des êtres humains ? Elles ne valent même pas ça. Ce sont des objets, même les draps dans lesquels elles dorment valent plus que leur corps usés par les hommes. Leur vie ne vaut même pas c-…**

La main gantée de son père avait claqué l'air comme la joue d'Apollon avec une telle force que l'ensemble des personnes présentes avait sursauté. Un silence de mort s'installa dans le salon alors qu'aucune des filles n'osaient respirer. Chacune d'entre elles savaient qu'être témoin de cette scène était la goutte d'eau qui venait de faire déborder un vase trop plein. Qu'il en soit conscient ou pas, le père du prince du Sanctuaire venait de signer le début d'un calvaire dont elles ne se relèveraient sans doute pas toutes.

**\- Ta mère et moi-même ne t'avons pas élevé de cette façon.**

**\- … Tu ne m'as même pas élevé. **

Retirant son pied de la tête de Dite qui avait planqué les mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses hoquets, serrant les paupières aussi fort qu'elle en était capable, Apollon quitta le salon sans un mot de plus. Personne n'osa bouger avant que son père n'en fasse autant, s'inclinant brièvement en quittant la pièce. Voyant Dite repousser brusquement Marin lorsqu'il tenta de l'aider à se relever, Kanone la rejoignit pour la calmer, tout en gardant Isa près d'elle. Aucune des filles ne trouva quelque chose à dire, le silence perdurant dans une atmosphère lourde qui rendait même le fait de respirer difficile. La cadette des jumelles jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la porte, le ventre noué. Désormais, elle ne pouvait pas hésité plus longtemps. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle quitte le Sanctuaire le plus rapidement possible et elle ne comptait pas partir seule.

Avant que cet enfer tapissé d'or et de pourpre ne finisse par toutes les tuer.

Par la tuer.

* * *

_J'ai bientôt rattrapé les chapitres déjà écrit... Il est donc possible que les prochaines updates soient bien plus lente. Beaucoup de soucis matériel et professionnel derrière ce retard de reprise d'écriture. _

_Sur une note plus joyeuse, j'ai eu le plaisir de voir Hemere à la JapanExpo! C'était une excellente surprise de pouvoir discuter IRL avec quelqu'un des Goldies! _  
_Comme tu peux le voir, tu as enfin eu des nouvelles de Camues~ ;D _

_On arrive à la moitié de l'histoire de Pieces. Une petite transition va se faire et de nouveau personnages vont faire leur apparition. En espérant continuer cette aventure avec vous! _

_A très vite! _


	28. Pieces - Butterfly

.

**Butterfly**

Les bras chargés d'un bouquet de Lys blanc mêlés de rose rouge, un jeune homme s'arrêta aux abords du Sanctuaire pour lever les yeux vers une fenêtre entrouverte à l'étage. Le jour commençait à décliner, ce qui lui permettait d'apercevoir une silhouette dessiner sur les murs de la pièce, dans quelques rayons de lumières aux couleurs chaudes. Il reprit tranquillement son chemin, entrant dans l'imposante bâtisse, un mince sourire aux lèvres rien qu'à l'idée de pouvoir la voir.

La première fois qu'il avait du passer la porte de cet établissement, cela n'avait pas été de gaité de cœur. Sa maîtresse, Perséphone, l'avait envoyé dans une sorte de mission de reconnaissance. Depuis quelques temps, le Sanctuaire faisait une concurrence qui aurait pu passer pour déloyale si les affaires de sa dame n'avait pas été faites dans l'ombre, au sein de cette face cachée et sordide du beau Paris. Femme respectée et amatrice de théâtre et d'opéra, l'unique héritière de la famille Narcis était une hôte parfaite faisant la fierté de ses parents malgré son veuvage à un jeune âge. Mais derrière ce sourire et ce visage angélique, c'était une personne bien plus sombre qui se cachait. Tirant les ficelles de la plupart des maisons d'opium dans les sous-sols de Paris, elle était aussi celle qui était à la tête qui des filles qui battaient le pavé dès que le soleil se couchait, à l'heure les hommes se levait sous un tout autre jour.

Rhada s'était proposé pour la mission. Après tout, il était sans le moindre doute la personne la plus fidèle à Perséphone et les autres membres du personnel digne de confiance étant des femmes, il aurait été bien plus délicat pour celles-ci de se faire passer pour un client digne d'intérêt. De plus, son appartenance à la petite bourgeoisie de part son statut de fils de marchand lui donnait une couverture plus que parfaite. C'est donc en simple client intéressé qu'il avait franchit pour la première fois le seuil du Sanctuaire. Jamais il n'aurait cru que cette simple décision allait remettre toutes ces convictions en doute et changer sa vie à ce point.

Les premières fois, il n'eu accès qu'au rez-de-chaussée mais il n'était pas dupe. Il avait vu quelques hommes gravir les marches de cet escalier grandiloquent, donnant l'impression de se frotter les mains comme si on leur avait donné l'accès à un salon privé remplis de mondes et merveilles. Il fallait admettre qu'il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour faire mieux que l'odeur de cigare et d'alcool de ce bordel où régnait un brouhaha jalonné de gloussement et autres soupirs. A force de demandes répétées, il finit par obtenir l'autorisation de l'accès à ce mystérieux étage par le maitre des lieux lui-même. En y repensant, le sourire qu'avait arboré ce garçon, étrangement jeune pour être à la tête d'une pareille maison, aurait sans doute du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille mais trop préoccupé par sa mission, Rhada avait simplement foncé dans cet étau sans même le voir se refermer.

Sans doute que le commun des mortels aurait été subjugué par tant de brillance et de bibelots clinquants mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait littéralement hypnotisé lors de sa première visite. Dans cette salle circulaire se trouvait quelques jeunes femmes, d'âge et d'origines diverses mais toutes bien plus soignées que celles qu'il pouvait y avoir un étage plus bas. Un gramophone grésillait dans un coin de la pièce, diffusant un morceau que l'on avait sans doute ramené par delà l'océan, d'un auteur inconnu. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle était entrée par l'unique autre issue de cette cage scintillante.

Elle avait poussé les deux battants de la porte, geste mué par l'habitude que personne d'autre que le jeune homme ne remarqua. A chacun de ses pas, ses talons frappaient le sol avec une assurance qui aurait fait trembler les plus grands dictateurs. Et pourtant, elle n'était vêtue que d'une simple robe de chambre si légère qu'on pouvait voir au travers et noué d'un large ruban de soie claire qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètre de touché le sol. Et sous ce simple appareil, des sous-vêtement de couleurs sombre qui laçait la moindre de ses courbes de façon si naturelle qu'on aurait tout simplement cru qu'ils avaient fait juste pour elle. Coincé entre son index et son majeur, un porte-cigarette en bois sans le moindre doute exotique qui apportait la touche finale d'un tableau parfait.

**\- Tiens donc… **

Captivé par l'apparition de la jeune femme, Rhada en avait presque oublié de respirer avant de réaliser que c'était vers lui qu'elle avançait, conquérante et sûre d'elle. Une mission ? S'il en avait eu une, il en avait complètement oublié l'objectif. Elle s'arrêta juste en face de lui, glissant l'ongle de son index le long du fil de son menton avant de regarder vers l'un des jeunes garçons au masque de loup.

**\- Je ne savais pas que l'on aurait un nouveau venu aujourd'hui. **

**\- Apollon a décidé de lui autoriser l'accès**, finit par répondre la jeune voix de l'individu aux masques couverts d'étranges écailles.

**\- Dans ce cas, je vais m'occuper de lui souhaiter la bienvenue**, avait-elle simplement répondu alors, un mince sourire accroché aux lèvres, réajustant la cravate nouée avant de tourner les talons.

A cet instant, au premier pas qu'il avait fait pour la suivre, il savait qu'il était perdu. Il était hypnotisé par son caractère, envouté par son charme… séduit par son sourire. Il avait suivit ce papillon de nuit et depuis, rien d'autre ne pourrait passer avant elle. Il n'y avait plus que cette fille. Kanone.

**\- Répond moi franchement… est-ce que je compte un peu pour toi ?**

Tirant la bretelle de sa nuisette sur son épaule, Kanone regarda par-dessus son épaule, l'air perplexe. Rhada se redressa, l'air parfaitement sérieux, attendant une réponse sincère, peu importe ce qu'elle serait. Les secondes coulaient en silence alors que la jeune femme semblait essayer de savoir jusqu'à quel point cet idiot voulait la vérité. Après tout, son travail était de nourrir tous ces hommes stupides d'illusions d'être le seul et l'unique. Il n'y en avait aucun d'assez fou pour lui demander d'être honnête car la vérité est souvent bien moins étincelante que les mirages qui pouvaient naitre entre ces draps de soie. Mais que ce se soit à cause de la jeunesse ou de la bêtise, celui-ci désirait réellement savoir. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière les sourires et les soupires.

**\- Aucun homme ne pourra jamais compter pour moi.**

Une fissure irréparable se dessina dans le rêve que s'était visiblement construit ce jeune homme encore naïf. Mais qu'avait-il cru ? Qu'acheter les sentiments était une chose possible en ce bas monde ? Il pourrait payer pour avoir son corps mais c'est tout ce qu'il pourrait jamais avoir. Mais il n'en voudrait sans doute plus maintenant que la vérité avait été craché alors elle ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. C'était l'occasion de lâcher un peu de ce poids qu'elle mourrait envie de cracher au visage de tous ces porcs.

**\- De la même façon que les hommes comme toi ne voient qu'un objet dans les filles comme moi, vous n'êtes qu'un moyen de survivre pour moi. Vous n'êtes que des objets. **

Perdre un client aussi jeune ne serait sans doute pas une grande perte. Sans doute arrivait-il à la fin de ses maigres économies et qu'il avait songé lui proposer l'idée folle de l'emmener loin d'ici, comme dans un mauvais roman. Il aurait sans doute du servir sa soupe réchauffée à sa jumelle, il aurait eu plus de chance de parvenir à ses fins. C'était dans ce sanctuaire que se trouvait la seule chose qui lui importait maintenant, la seule chose qui comptait vraiment, alors il était hors de question qu'elle parte.

**\- Je comprends. Alors je te ferais changer d'avis. **

**\- Pardon ?**

L'air parfaitement incrédule, Kanone fixait cet abruti qui semblait plus que décidé à faire ce qu'il venait de dire et semblait d'ors et déjà réfléchir à comment. A le voir en pleine réflexion, elle était maintenant certaine d'une chose. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec la naïveté de la jeunesse, cet homme était tout simplement un crétin.

Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'il était surtout un crétin passablement entêté.

Par la suite, il continua de venir la voir mais il refusa d'acheter ses faveurs, prétextant qu'il n'avait plus l'intention de faire comme tous les autres. La noyant de présent et de belles paroles, il payait simplement pour passer du temps avec elle. Dans un premier temps, Kanone s'en arrangea. Après tout, c'était pour elle comme être payé à se reposer et en toute honnêteté, c'était un luxe dont elle avait besoin même si elle ne l'avouait pas. Qui plus est, le jeune homme ne venait jamais les mains vides. Fleurs, bijoux, confiserie. Il semblait dépenser tout l'argent qu'il avait pour elle, lui promettant mondes et merveilles. Un discours usé et trop entendu pour la jeune femme.

**\- Un jour, je te ferais sortir d'ici. Je suis vraiment prêt à tout pour te faire quitter cette vie. Je pourrais t'emmener aussi loin que tu le voudras.**

Assise sur la méridienne, Kanone finit par baisser les yeux vers Rhada qui avait posé le genou à terre juste en face d'elle avant de lever un sourcil.

**\- Rends-toi service mon petit. Arrête de lire ces romans romantiques qui peuplent les étagères de ta chère maman. Ce genre de discours ne marche qu'avec les ingénues des beaux salons. **

Elle ignora la mine déconfis de cet idiot qui s'était sans doute cru incroyablement lyrique sur l'instant, son regard se posant sur le contenu du petit ballotin qu'il lui avait ramené. Des chocolats. Sans même le réaliser, elle esquissa un léger sourire en refermant la boite. Elle n'était pas friande de sucrerie mais elle connaissait quelqu'un qui serait ravie de gouter à ces petites douceurs. De son coté Rhada n'avait pas perdu une seconde de ces expressions discrète et furtive. Et c'était bien parce qu'il y en avait de temps à autre qu'il n'abandonnerait pas. Pas avant qu'elle ne puisse sourire ainsi du matin jusqu'au soir.

Assez rapidement, Kanone se lassa de ses visites qui devenaient envahissantes et, malgré ce qu'il semblait penser, qui n'aboutiraient jamais. Et elle n'était pas la seule à être agacé de l'entêtement de Rhada. La jeune Isa voyait son temps passé en sa compagnie amoindris à chaque visite inutile de cet illuminé et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire. Quand il s'agissait de clients, elle ne disait rien, le travail est une chose mais cet idiot se contentait de lui compter fleurette. Elle alla jusqu'à lui interdire l'accès de la chambre de Kanone, se plantant devant la porte, les bras croisés et il fallut que Shane intervienne avant que les choses ne dégénèrent.

Lorsqu'il ne rentrait pas dans le Sanctuaire pour lui déclamer des poèmes qui ennuyaient profondément la jeune femme, il se mettait sous ses fenêtres, l'appelant de ce petit surnom ridicule qu'il lui avait donné. Son Papillon. Dès qu'elle avait le malheur de se mettre au bord de la fenêtre et qu'il l'apercevait, il n'avait de cesse que de lui déclamer une poésie banale et tellement mièvre que quand ce n'était pas Isa qui ouvrait sa fenêtre pour vider une carafe d'eau, c'était le verre d'alcool de Kanone qui coupait court à cette parade amoureuse ridicule. Sans jamais réussir à éteindre les espoirs du jeune homme.

Frappant deux coups à la porte, les bras encore chargés du bouquet de lys et de roses, Rhada entra dans la pièce. Assise à la méridienne, Kanone était appuyée sur le bord de la fenêtre et ne bougea même pas. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'elle était ainsi. Dès qu'elle n'était pas avec un client, elle se mettait ainsi sans rien faire d'autre que regarder les gens dans la rue. Elle ne s'énervait plus, elle ne lui faisait plus de remarques sarcastiques et ne soupirait plus à ces entrées. Les boites de chocolats avaient finir par tellement s'empiler que certaines étaient tombées, renversant leur contenu sur le marbre de l'étagère, ce qui montrait clairement que personne n'y avait touché. Et pour finir, la petite qui ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle d'ordinaire, n'avait pas fait la moindre remarque depuis un moment à propos de ses visites. A la place, il trouvait toujours Kanone ainsi, le regard perdu ailleurs, loin dehors. Loin d'ici.

**\- Mon papillon, je…**

**\- Arrête avec ce surnom… et sors d'ici. Je ne suis pas d'humeur. **

Son visage était toujours aussi superbe mais le rouge de ses yeux laissait deviner qu'elle avait sans doute pleuré ou que le sommeil lui manquait. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui attira le plus le regard de Rhada. La marque violacée qui avait presque disparu lui fit une impression bien plus forte. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il observait une marque sur la jeune femme mais aucune ne lui avait encore été faite au visage. Et pourtant, il resta silencieux, déposant le bouquet sur le bord de la coiffeuse avant de repartir vers la porte sans un mot. Mais avant qu'il ne la passe, la voix de la jeune femme s'éleva à nouveau.

**\- Tu m'as dis un jour que tu serais prêt à tout pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?**

**\- Et je le pense toujours. **

**\- ... Alors soit prêt à me le prouver. **

Peu importait qu'il s'agisse de bêtise ou de la fougue de la jeunesse. Elle n'avait désormais plus le choix. Elle utiliserait tous les moyens à sa disposition pour quitter cet endroit. Elle l'utiliserait lui, cet idiot éperdument amoureux d'une fille de joie. Elle l'utiliserait pour partir loin d'ici, loin de cet enfer et du diable qui le dirigeait. Pour se sauver et la sauver, elle.

Juste pour elle. Parce que c'était la seule chose qu'elle refusait de perdre.

* * *

_Bonjour, bonjour!_

_Ravie de vous retrouver ce mois-ci avec un chapitre un peu spécial. J'ai hésité à le laisser dans la partie "Pieces" sachant qu'il est un peu en marge mais au final, il est plus que nécessaire à la trame de l'histoire donc j'ai pris la décision de le laisser là. _

_Et oui, j'aurais pu intégré une charmante Rhadamanthys avec des froufrous et un chapeau de plume mais au final, il s'est avéré qu'il fera partis des quelques élus à garder leur genre d'origine. Pourquoi? Et bien, parce que. Je n'ai pas réellement d'autres explications que mes propres caprices et le fait que les choses se soient imposées par elle-même ainsi dans l'histoire._

_J'en profite pour répondre à une review d'**Ange**, qui m'a demandé la raison pour laquelle j'avais changé le prénom d'Aphrodite alors que c'est un prénom, à l'origine, déjà féminin. La réponse est exactement la même que plus haut: parce que. C'est une habitude que j'ai prise quand il s'agit de parler de Dite (la goldie) ou Aphrodite (le chevalier) avant même d'écrire cette fic interminable. Donc, il n'y a pas de raison mise à part le fait que j'avais envie. [Et pour le sujet épineux de la mythologie abordé dans la seconde partie de ta review, si les japonais étaient doués dans les religions occidentales, on serait au courant depuis longtemps, aha]_

_**Hemere**: Je me fais gronder parce que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'écrire la suite, alors ma partenaire de crime fait la grève du dessin tant que j'écris pas. MAIS CAMUES IL Y AURA, JE LE JURE! _

_Je termine ce petit "post-face" avec une annonce qui me chagrine mais que je me sens obligée de faire, ne serais-ce que par prévention. J'avais espéré -un peu naivement, avouons le- pouvoir rattraper mon retard dans les chapitres écrits sur Juillet et Aout mais c'était sans compter sur le fait qu'habitant une ville touristique, mes horaires de travail sont juste inhumaines actuellement. C'est avec beaucoup de regret et un peu d'espoir de revenir sur cette décision que je vous annonce que le chapitre du mois prochain sera le dernier avant un petit hiatus. Le temps pour moi de reprendre un peu d'avance. _

_Je vous invite à suivre mugen_johson sur Twitter pour vous tenir plus facilement au courant des détails pour Les Goldies (entre autre). J'espère sincèrement ne pas avoir à mettre en place ce hiatus le mois prochain mais comme dirait un sage: "Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir."_

_Sur ce, à dans un mois! _


	29. Pieces - Tomorrow

.

**Tomorrow**

Prostrée à la tête du lit de cette cage sans fenêtre qu'était les appartements d'Apollon, Camues somnolait, sa tête reposant contre ses bras. Autour de ses poignets usés, les liens qui la maintenaient prisonnière avaient finit par ronger sa peau fine à force de subir d'innombrables assauts pour s'en défaire. Même si la douleur la freinait et la fatigue l'assommait par moment, sa soif de liberté ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le jour de sa rébellion contre Apollon.

A peine deux secondes et une poignée de centimètres. C'était ce qu'il lui avait manqué pour que ce cauchemar cesse. Lorsqu'elle s'était saisit du coupe papier avec la ferme intention de le planter dans la gorge de cet homme détestable, pas un seul instant, la pensée des conséquences d'un échec ne lui avait traversé l'esprit. Son esprit s'était vidé et son corps n'avait été animé que par un instinct primal de conservation. Alors quand la lame s'était plantée dans le matelas en ne laissant qu'une large entaille bien trop superficielle au gout de la rouquine, tout son être s'était figé dans un instant de réalisation.

Les ongles plantés dans la clavicule, les doigts crispés sur le métal, son regard planté dans les yeux d'Apollon qui n'avait eu que le temps de dévier l'arme de sa trajectoire. De la stupeur et de la peur. Elle avait pu les voir passer dans ce regard bleu qui l'avait hanté, réalisant que malgré toute la crainte qu'il pouvait insuffler, il n'était qu'un être humain. Il saignait comme tout le monde. Il n'était pas un monstre sur un trône qui était à l'abri de la mort et de la conséquence de ses actes.

Mais cette faiblesse ne resta pas sur le visage d'Apollon. Le temps d'un battement de cil, le masque du démon qui hantait leur nuit avait reprit sa place, faisant vaciller la détermination de Camues juste assez longtemps pour qu'il reprenne le contrôle de la situation. Le coupe papier toujours planté dans les draps, le visage de la jeune femme s'écrasa sur le satin alors que la main de sa cible poignait furieusement dans ses cheveux. Sans l'effet de surprise, elle n'avait pas la moindre chance de pouvoir lutter contre lui mais même en sachant ça, elle tenta de se défaire jusqu'au moment le métal de son arme de fortune se fit sentir contre sa joue.

C'était fini. Elle avait sauté dans les flammes de cet enfer. Maintenant, elle allait devoir subir la brulure de cette témérité.

Rouvrant les yeux dans un sursaut, Camues tourna la tête vers la porte, l'angoisse de voir le visage d'Apollon lui tordant l'estomac. Mais lorsqu'elle reconnu les écailles du masque de loup de Shane, sa tête se posa contre le bois de la tête de lit dans un mince soupir de soulagement. Shane avait été le loup le plus proche lorsqu'elle avait attaqué le maitre des lieux et aussi le premier à arriver dans les appartements. Depuis lors, il avait été chargé de s'occuper de la captive qui avait été attaché comme un animal qui aurait désobéis, lui apportant ses repas et, lorsqu'Apollon n'était pas présent, des nouvelles des filles. Elle n'avait réussit à garder le compte des jours que grâce à lui.

Le jeune garçon masqué approcha du lit, déposant une assiette garnis de brioche tiède dont l'odeur appétissante arrivait à chasser l'odeur de cet homme qui était imprégnée sur les draps et même jusque sur la peau de la jeune femme. Camues n'avait jamais réussit à lui en vouloir, même lorsqu'il s'était chargé de soigner grossièrement la blessure qu'elle avait infligé à son geôlier, parce que malgré son masque, il était incapable de lui cacher à quel point cette situation le peinait.

**\- Bonjour… Camues**, finit-il par dire après de longues minutes de silence.

Même sa voix tremblait alors qu'il prenait la peine de remonter les couvertures sur la jeune femme. Après avoir regarder par deux fois vers la porte, guettant un bruit quelconque en mordant un peu dans sa lèvre, il déplaça une chaise pour s'asseoir le plus proche d'elle sans avoir à s'installer sur le lit. Doucement, il commença de défaire les liens qui avaient presque mordu à sang les poignets de Camues et commença doucement à passer un linge tiède. L'alcool dilué du tissu arracha une grimace à la jeune femme qui se laissa malgré tout faire sans se plaindre d'avantage. Après quelques instants d'un silence assez lourd, il commença à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé dans le Sanctuaire depuis sa dernière visite qui ne remontait pourtant qu'à la veille mais il trouvait toujours quelque chose à dire pour combler le bruissement des pensées qu'il avait l'impression de voir vibrer dans le regard vide de Camues.

Après s'être assuré d'avoir correctement nettoyé les marques rouges de ses poignets et qu'elle est mangé son maigre petit déjeuner, il ramassa les liens, marquant un instant d'hésitation, incapable de lever à nouveau les yeux vers elle. Soudain, la voix de Camues le saisit avant de lui donner l'impression que tout son être se déchirait.

**\- Non, Shane… je t'en prie. **

**\- Je suis désolé, je suis obligé, je…**

La main fine et tremblante de la jeune femme se posa contre sa joue pour tenter de lui faire lever les yeux vers elle. Elle n'avait pas envie de l'utiliser pour sortir d'ici, si elle avait eu un autre moyen, elle l'aurait utilisé. Elle savait ce qu'il risquait si jamais il finissait par céder à sa requête. Si elle avait eu le choix, elle aurait fait n'importe quoi d'autre. Mais elle n'avait plus d'autre option. Il ne lui restait plus que lui, c'était le seul et unique espoir qu'il lui restait.

**\- Aide moi Shane. **

Les doigts du jeune loup se crispèrent sur la corde alors que sa gorge se nouait sur une réponse négative qu'il était obligé de lui donner. Et il se détestait pour ça. Il aurait aimé être aussi fort et déterminé que pouvait l'être Marin. Sans doute que ce dernier aurait trouvé une solution pour sortir Camues de cette cage, de cette punition malsaine qu'avait concocté Apollon. Mais lui n'était qu'un lâche qui n'avait jamais eu le cran d'aider sa mère lorsqu'il était jeune et qui ne pouvait guère faire plus maintenant qu'il avait grandit.

**\- S'il te plait**, continua la voix tremblante de Camues, **aide moi. **

**\- Camues, je… **

Le regard de Shane qui fuyait jusqu'à maintenant les yeux de la demoiselle se tourna vers elle lorsqu'elle retira la main qu'elle avait posé sur sa joue, reculant d'un même mouvement. Avant même d'avoir le temps de demander la raison pour laquelle elle baissait la tête au point de se cacher littéralement derrière quelques longues mèches de cheveux, une autre voix résonna dans la pièce juste derrière le jeune homme.

**\- Et bien, Shane. Qu'attends-tu ? Cette pauvre petite créature te demande de l'aide. **

**\- Apollon, je…**, tenta de justifier Shane en se levant en s'éloignant de quelques pas du lit.

**\- Tu ?**, coupa-t-il avant de regarder vers Camues avec un mince sourire sur les lèvres alors que ses traits semblaient tendus d'une colère sourde. **Vois-tu, Camues, même si je les appelle les Loups du Sanctuaire, ces garçons ne sont que de braves chiens obéissants. Des outils utiles pour vous tenir sages. **

Serrant les poings dans son dos, Shane se contenta de courber l'échine. Apollon avait raison. Il n'était qu'un loup aux crocs éliminés par la captivité, trop craintif pour mordre ce monstre qui lui servait de maitre. Il ne valait guère mieux qu'un chien. D'un geste las de la main, Apollon fit signe à Shane de s'éloigner d'avantage alors qu'il revenait vers le lit où Camues s'efforçait de reculer, cherchant le regard du loup qui fixait obstinément le sol. Mais à l'instant où la main du jeune garçon se posa sur la poignée de la porte pour quitter la pièce, la voix du maitre des lieux s'éleva à nouveau dans la cage.

**\- Je te prierai de t'assurer que personne ne rentre**, ordonna-t-il avant de saisir le bras de Camues pour la trainer vers lui, **ou ne sorte de cette pièce. **

Après l'avoir passée, collant son dos contre la porte, Shane luttait pour ne pas se couvrir les oreilles en entendant Camues lui demander son aide désespérément alors qu'Apollon s'occupait de nouer à nouveau ses mains. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de crier ou de lever la main pour se faire comprendre. Shane avait apprit à reconnaitre les colères sourdes de cet homme. Un pas de travers aurait été l'étincelle d'un incendie donc lui et Camues aurait les victimes.

Alors il resta là, en silence, alors que ses ongles entaillaient la paume de sa main à force de serrer les poings. Même s'il savait qu'après ça, l'écho des appels de la jeune femme continuerait de le poursuivre jusque dans son sommeil.

Quelques portes plus loin, Isa était assise au milieu des draps de Kanone, serrant son oreiller entre ses bras en fixant la porte. Après qu'Apollon et son père est quitté le salon, la cadette des jumelles l'y avait envoyé en lui disant qu'elle la rejoindrait plus tard. Depuis la réconciliation muette entre les deux jeunes femmes, le jour où Apollon avait appris la grossesse de Sagane, elle n'arrivait à dormir que dans cette chambre qui portait le parfum de Kanone. Petit à petit, elle avait finit par confié le marché inégale qu'Apollon lui avait imposé. Les fameuses visites qu'elle avait dû initier malgré ce qu'il s'y passait. Celle d'Apollon dans sa chambre, seul endroit où elle aurait du se sentir en sécurité, lorsqu'elle prenait trop de temps à venir d'elle-même. Silencieuse, Kanone l'avait simplement laissé parler, attendant patiemment lorsque sa voix s'étranglait d'un sanglot, se contentant d'être là parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire de plus. Désormais, cet endroit ne valait guère mieux que la rue car la sécurité qu'avait pu offrir ses quatre murs n'était plus que les ruines d'une illusion usée par le temps.

Toujours dans le salon, Kanone s'efforçait de calmer Dite qui était encore sous le choc de ce rapport de force entre un père et son fils dont elle avait été la victime. Marin qui avait abandonné l'idée de pouvoir l'approcher, était descendu afin de retardé au possible l'arrivée des clients dans le salon. Finalement, ce fut Death qui prit en charge la jeune femme qui se laissa plus facilement faire en voyant l'unique louve de la meute des domestiques du Sanctuaire s'approcher. Death avait rapidement obtenu un statut particulier au sein du Sanctuaire. Arrivée au coté de Shua pour des raisons qu'aucune des deux filles n'évoquaient, le poignet brisé qu'elle avait laissé au seul et unique client qui avait tenté de la toucher, lui avait ouvert l'accès à la meute des domestiques masquées. Apollon avait accepté de lui offrir une place parmi les Loups, l'autorisant à se déplacer sans masque uniquement dans l'étage réservé aux Goldies.

Sans perdre d'avantage de temps, Kanone quitta le salon pour aller avertir Shionne, qui avait pris l'habitude de rester avec Sagane compte tenu de son état, de l'incident qui venait de se produire. Quelques pas devant elle, Milow avait déjà entrepris de traversé les couloirs parsemés des portes menant aux chambres des Goldies. Mais son but était bien différent. L'absence de Camues durait depuis bien trop longtemps et voir Apollon agir de la sorte n'avait rien pour la rassurer quant à ce qu'il avait pu advenir de la rouquine. Foulant la moquette d'un pas décidé, elle aperçu Shane qui patientait devant les appartements du maître des lieux, fixant le sol avec tellement d'intensité qu'elle fut surprise de le voir soudainement lever son regard vers elle.

Avant même qu'elle n'est eu le temps de faire la moindre foulée vers lui, il quitta son poste pour la rejoindre, jetant un bref coup d'œil derrière lui avant de lui saisir le poignet sans force pour l'éloigner avec lui.

**\- Tu ne devrais pas être ici**, Milow, expliqua-t-il simplement en lui faisant faire quelques pas de plus en avant vers la porte menant au salon. **Tu dois retourner dans le salon**

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui crier qu'elle n'irait nulle part avant d'avoir eu des nouvelles de Camues, elle remarqua une trace de sang à l'endroit où la main de Shane l'avait saisit. Sa bouche se referma sans un son avant qu'elle ne regarde vers la main de Shane qui était barbouillé de rouge.

**\- Tu saignes**, finit-elle par dire, s'efforçant de ne pas formuler ces quelques mots comme question, bien trop angoissée de la réponse qu'elle pourrait obtenir.

**\- Ce n'est rien**, se contenta de répondre Shane en observant le creux de sa main entaillé par ses propres ongles.

Le calme retomba dans le silence et au moment où Shan s'apprêtait à retourner prendre son poste de guet, Milow lui attrapa le poignet à son tour pour le conduire dans l'unique salle d'eau que les Goldies se partageaient. Passant un linge sur la paume, la blonde tenait la main du loup avec suffisamment de fermeté pour qu'il ne tente pas de s'enfuir.

**\- Je sais que tu ne peux pas me laisser la voir mais… Dis moi au moins si Camues va bien. **

**\- Milow, je…**

**\- Shane… J'ai juste besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. **

Les doigts de la jeune femme se serrèrent d'avantage sur la main blessée de Shane, le vernis rouge de ses ongles n'étant plus du tout entretenu depuis de l'absence de Camues. Plus le temps passait et plus le vide discret qu'avait laissé la rouquine pesait sur Milow qui supportait de moins en moins les humeurs cinglantes de Dite, les crises d'autorité d'Apollon. Même les clients lui semblaient être encore pire qu'à l'ordinaire. Le sommeil la fuyait. Dès qu'elle se retrouvait seule dans sa chambre, elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. La peau fraiche de Camues manquait à ses doigts. Son sourire lui manquait comme de l'eau en été. Elle étouffait dans ce salon aux couleurs chaudes. Mais ce qui lui manquait le plus c'était la fraicheur de ses rares sourires.

**\- Je t'en prie, Shane. Dis moi juste qu'il ne lui a rien fait. **

Shane resta silencieux, tentant d'ignorer l'écho de la voix de Camues qui hantait encore son esprit alors qu'il réfléchissait à la façon dont il pourrait lui répondre. Il n'avait pas de bonnes nouvelles, il n'avait pas de choses rassurantes à lui dire pour qu'elle arrive à attendre. Comment est-ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire que Camues avait passé les derniers jours prisonnière des appartements d'Apollon ? Comment aurait-il pu avouer à voix-haute qu'il savait qu'Apollon n'avait cessé de profiter de sa situation que lorsqu'il avait apprit la grossesse de Sagane ? Comment est-ce qu'il aurait pu admettre devant Milow être au courant de tout ça et rester à quelques pas de là, sans rien faire, à fixer le sol ? Si la jeune femme avait su tout ça, elle l'aurait surement frappé et il aurait laissé faire. Mais les risques de la voir se rebeller à son tour contre Apollon étaient trop grands. Loin de vouloir protéger ce maitre indigne, c'était elles qu'il voulait protéger, maladroitement. Il avait vu des filles disparaitre de ce bordel. Des femmes qui s'étaient dressé face au maitre des lieux qui, un beau matin, avaient disparut en laissant derrière elle un enfant…

**\- La seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est qu'elle n'est pas blessée et je m'assure à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien… **

**\- … Elle va revenir, n'est-ce pas ? Il va bien finir par la laisser revenir, pas vrai Shane ?**

Entourant rapidement sa main d'un bandage, Shane se leva sans répondre. Il n'avait pas envie de lui mentir et, cette réponse là, même lui l'ignorait. Apollon était un enfant capricieux qui se délectait du pouvoir qu'il avait sur cet endroit et ceux qui y vivaient. Voyant que Milow restait assise, le linge humide taché de sang entre les mains, Shane se contenta de poser sa main sur sa tête en passant à coté d'elle.

**\- Aller… T'inquiéter ne changera rien. Retourne au salon maintenant avant que tu n'ais des problèmes. **

Milow afficha une moue boudeuse en se tournant vers Shane qui quittait la pièce, réprimant malgré tout un léger sourire en coin.

**\- Heureusement que j'étais assise, sinon tu aurais eu du mal à faire ça, mon petit Shane**, finit-elle par dire avant de se lever en s'étirant, son corset lui arrachant une petite grimace dans son geste.

Sans perdre plus de temps, elle rejoignit le salon doré sans discuter d'avantage. Elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait à rien obtenir de plus de la part de Shane. Rien qui l'aide à supporter les jours sans Camues. Alors elle se contenterait de ce qu'il avait réussit à lui donner. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur l'un des divans pourpre, elle balaya la salle du regard.

Leda et Spica étaient dans un coin de la pièce, enfermées dans leur bulle qui leur faisait ignorer le monde qui ne semblaient être là que pour faire le bruit de fond de leur vie. La jeune indienne, Shaka s'était assoupis sur une méridienne, sans doute épuisée par sa compagne de chambre qui semblait occupée ailleurs. Et, assise bien droite dans un coin, il y avait Hyoga qui donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir ne serais-ce que respirer depuis l'éclat d'Apollon, fixant la porte de sortie comme un oiseau en cage l'aurait fait avec l'unique issue de secours à sa portée. Durant un bref instant, Milow songea à aller la rejoindre mais elle se contenta finalement de tourner ses yeux bleus ailleurs. Elle n'arrivait pas à se rassurer elle-même. Alors comment est-ce qu'elle aurait pu s'occuper de cette petite chose ?

**\- Camues… Dépêche toi de revenir s'il te plait…**

Elle étouffait trop ici sans elle.

* * *

_Comme annoncé le mois dernier et même si j'aurais préféré l'éviter, Les Goldies va entrer en hiatus pour un temps encore indéterminé. _

_Les raisons sont diverses et variées, problèmes perso' et professionnel, l'absence de véritable pc à moi (oui, ce n'est toujours pas régler malheureusement). Les Goldies est une fic' que j'aime énormément et je refuse de bâcler l'arc qui arrive à cause de toutes cette merde dans ma vie actuellement. Je veux faire les choses bien et pour le moment, je n'ai clairement pas le temps, l'énergie et la santé pour ça. _

_Je continue à écrire, pour ne pas rouiller et si vous le souhaitez, vous pourrez retrouver mes petits textes hebdomadaires sur le site Tumblr sous le pseudo "**wordsinfinity**" ou simplement me suivre sur Twitter avec le pseudo "**mugen_johson**". Eventuellement, il y a aussi mon compte askfm sur sous le pseudo "**mugen_jo**". _

_Je ne sais pas vraiment s'il y a un moyen sur ffnet de notifier la reprise de la publication, j'imagine que l'abonnement reste le meilleur moyen. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, en me suivant sur l'un des deux comptes si dessus, vous pourrez être avertis de la reprise ou non des choses (en terme d'information pure, je vous conseille plutôt Twitter). _

_Je suis toujours ravie de pouvoir discuter avec les gens sur mes écrits ou même de la météo alors n'hésitez pas. _

_Sur ce, je vous dis à très vite je l'espère! _


End file.
